Changements et conscéquences
by draco-tu-es-a-moi
Summary: Hermione rentre en 7e année elle est éllue préfète, mais elle n'apprécie pas du tt son homoloque masculin ! enfin.. DMHG Je reprends ma fic ecrite il y a 10 ans pour la finir !
1. Prologue

Hermione remontait l'escalier qui montait à sa chambre après avoir vu sa série préférée F.R.I.E.N.D.S à la télé.  
  
En entrant dans sa chambre , elle remarqua deux chouettes perchées sur le rebord de sa fenètre qui était ouverte.  
  
La jeune fille reconnue tout de suite la première chouette, il sagissait d'une chouette blanche comme la neige qui appartenait à son meilleur ami Harry.  
  
Elle s'empressa de détacher de la patte de l'animal le fardeau qu'il transportait.  
  
Hermione donna une poignée de graines et un peu d'eau à Hedwige avant que cette dernière ne reprenne la route.  
  
Hermione déplia le parchemin et lu :  
  
« Chère Hermione,  
Merci beaucoup pour « Le grand livre de l'Art et la manière de jouer au Quidditch » il me sert beaucoup à préparer mon nouveau rôle de capitaine, et merci aussi pour le gâteau que tu m'as envoyer car comme Dudley est encore au régime, je le suis aussi et je commençais sérieusement à avoir faim !!!  
  
Pour le chemin de traverse c'est d'accord rendez-vous le 31 août avec Ron . Je passe la dernière semaine d'août chez lui donc on arrivera ensemble .  
  
Sinon tu sait qui a été élue préfete et préfet en chef ? J'espère que c'est toi la préfète car ya personne qui ne mérite ce rôle plus que toi !! J'espère te revoir le plus vite possible car tu me manque beaucoup,  
  
Amitié,  
  
Harry. »  
  
Hermione souri à la fin de la lecture de la lettre en pensant que c'était bien la première fois que Harry lui disait merci pour un livre, et qu'il allait être enfin capitaine.  
  
Hermione posa la lettre et se dirigea vers la deuxième chouette. Ils s'agissait d'une grand chouette duchesse noir qui portait un parchemin avec l'emblème de Poudlard.  
  
« Chère Mlle Hermione Granger,  
Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai 9 ¾ à onze heures précises  
Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de septième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe.  
Vous trouverez également sous ce pli le liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire. Je tiens aussi a vous faire part, Mlle Granger, du fait que vous avez été élue Préfète en chef et que a cette effet nous vous demanderons d'être présente à la gare King's Cross à 10h00 précises, soit une heure avant le départ du train, pour rencontrer votre homologue masculin.  
Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,  
  
Professeur M.McGonagall, directrice-adjointe »  
  
Hermione poussa un cri de joie en apprenant qu'elle a été élue préfète. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait avoir le rôle mais tt de mm la nouvelle faisait un choc !!  
  
Maintenant elle se demandait qui allait être le préfet avec lequel elle allait partager ses appartements.  
  
***************************fin de chapitre !!allez rewiwé !***************** 


	2. Sur le chemin de traverse

Attention attention grandes nouvelle voilà le deuxième chap. et les pensées des perso son entre * * Disclamer : rien à moi tt a j.k mais j'engage de furieux avocat l va pas tarder a me les cédé !! ( héhéhéhé !!)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hermione Harry et Ron était arrivé il y a bien longtemps déjà et après quelques fortes embrassades ils avaient acheter leurs fournitures, et manger une glace au Chaudron Baveur avant de faire un dernier tour dans la ruel pour regarder les vitrines avant de repartir..  
  
« Que vois-je là ? Le survivant et ses deux serviteurs le pauvre et. Granger ! -la ferme Malfoy !!! Répondit Ron, tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce que tu dis une fois arrivée à Poudlard car maintenant Hermione est préfète en chef !!  
  
* Ce n'est pas s possible ce sale sang de. non Draco, cette sale FILLE est préfète en chef je n'y crois pas !! Je vais devoirs me la trimballer une année entière dans les mm appartements que les miens l'horreur !!Au mais elle ne sait pas que c'est moi le nouveau préfet en chef ! Ne lui disons pas je lui ferai la surprise..*  
  
-alors tu as perdu ta langue Malfoy ?dis Harry  
  
-non je pensais juste que si Granger est préfète en chef je suppose que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a décidé a se désenlaidir et a lisser ses Horribles cheveux.. Pas mal réussi qu'elle sort as-tu utilisé Granger car tu ne peux pas avoir changé en si peu de temps !  
  
Hermione se mit à rougir de rage jusqu'au oreilles  
  
-Je n'ai eu recours a aucun sort Malfoy c'est juste que la nature ma été favorable , pas comme certains !!  
  
Hermione avait beau dire , Malfoy était vraiment sexy il le savait et elle aussi.  
  
- Ho mais Granger ce n'est que toi qui dis ça !!! Mais tu c'est très bien que je suis irrésistible , j'ai toute les filles de Poudlard à mes pieds sauf toi et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une sang de.. enfin d'une miss je sais tout ! sur ce je vous laisse j'ai à faire !! »  
  
Draco continua sa route sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
« -Qu'est-ce-que Malfoy peu être impossible a vivre !!dit Harry - Ouais mais ya quelque chose de bizarre , dit Ron -Quoi ?, questionna Hermione -Bah, il ne ta pas appelé sang de bourg et s'est retenue à chaque fois qu'il allait le faire.. -C'est vrai que venant d'un Malfoy.répondit Hermione -le nouveau mystère pour notre 7e année. « pourquoi Draco Malfoy est un gentille garçon !! »  
  
Et ils continuèrent leur ballade en imaginant toutes sortes de nom de maladies inexistante qu'aurais attrapé Malfoy. Mais bientôt, (trop tôt.)  
  
-« Oh non vous avez vu l'heure !! Il est 18h 40 !! Mes parents doivent m'attendre !! s'écria Hermione !! - Oh déjà !! Bon ba à demain sur le quai Hermione !!! -salut dit-elle en embrassant tour à tour ses deux amis »  
  
**********************************  
  
En voiture pour rentrer chez elle, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Malfoy ne l'avait pas appelé sang de bourg. 


	3. Arrivée à la Gare King's Cross

Salut voilà tt d'abord les réponses aux revieuws enfin à LA revieuw !!  
  
Andréanne Malefoy : merci ma 1ère revieuw !! c'est trop beau ( petite larme d'émotion !!!) ça fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ma fic en plus je la met mercredi sur fanfiction.net et déjà jeudi midi une revieuw !! t trop adorable !!! bah sinon c'est promis j'essaie de f'r de mon mieux pour que mes chaps soient plus longs mais c'est assez difficile par exemple sur Word ils disent que ma fic fait 2 pages et sur fanfiction c 1 tt petite page en plus ma mise en forme n'est pas toujours respecté .. voilà voilà et merci de m'avoir fait remarquer pour sang-de bourbe je m'étais vraiment bien plantée !!!bisous et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira .  
  
Chez Hermione Granger, 8h45.  
  
-« holalalala !!!! 9h00 moins le quart !!! Fallait vraiment que je sois en retard Aujourd'hui !!! hurla Hermione à sa mère !!!  
  
* Et cette foutue tignasse qui a décidé de m'emmerdé alors que j'arrive parfaitement mon brushing depuis la 6e année !!! Mais je suis bête ou quoi !!! Je suis une sorcière !!!!!!!*  
  
-^^lissendum ^^!!! cria Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur sa tête.  
  
**ah c'est bien mieux et je suis encore plus jolie qua lorsque je me fais un brush **  
  
-Hermione c'est bon tu es prête ????questionna la mère de la jeune fille  
  
-Oui c'est bon je descend ma valise Maman !!! »  
  
après un long trajet en ou Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de se maquiller dans la voiture , ( ah, je croyais que yavais ke moi pour me maquiller les jours ou je suis en retard !!) et après quelques brève embrassades avec ses parents, Hermione se dirigeait maintenant vers la voie 9 ¾ , l'horloge indiquait 10h00 moins 5...  
  
* c'est bon je suis tout de même à l'heure !!! bon dernier coup d'?il dans le miroir, c'est bon je suis magnifique !! ( pas modeste déjà la mione !!!)c'est l'heure c'est l'heure....*  
  
La jeune fille passa le mur et se retrouva sur la voie de son train en partance vers Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie.  
  
La voie était complètement vide ce qui étonna la jeune fille qui avait l'habitude de la voir bondé des parents et d'élèves.  
  
Hermione vit que le professeur Mc Gonagall l'attendait devant le wagon 9.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers son Professeur .  
  
-« bonjour Professeur Mc Gonagall .dit Hermione  
  
-A qui ais-je l'honn.... Mll GRANGER !!!!!!!!! Je ne vous avais pas reconnue !! Vous avez tellement changé !!! Dites moi si je me trompe mais je vois que vous avez déjà commencé à lire votre livre de sort et enchantement à la rubrique coiffure !  
  
-En fait je l'avais déjà lu en 3e année mais je ne l'avais jamais utilisé auparavant ....  
  
-Ca ne m'étonne pas venant de votre part Mll Granger ! Toujours aussi sérieuse. Bien je vais maintenant vous présenter Votre Homologue masculin , suivez moi au compartiment des préfets en chef , soit-dit en passant je suis désolé de vous annoncer que vous ne pourrez pas effectuer le voyage avec Messieurs Potter et Weasley.  
  
-Je m'y attendais .  
  
-Bien voici votre Compartiment et j'espère que vos différents ....n'affecteront pas votre rôle.  
  
-Nos différents ???!!!  
  
-Je vous laisse Mll Granger. »  
  
*Holalala ça sent pas bon !! pourquoi a t'elle parlé de différents ne me dites pas que.....*  
  
Et elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment.  
  
-« Granger je t'attendais !! »  
  
C'est vrai c'est pas vraiment plus longs mais un tout petit peu déjà !!! Je pense en fait que le chapitres les plus longs seront à partir de leur arrivée a Poudlard paske avant ya pas grands chose à raconter... voilà reviwer !!! 


	4. Dans le train

Voilà je c je suis une rapide déjà le 4e chap. en 2 jours !! mais bon vu la taille de mes chapitres faut dire c pas trop trop dur !!!!! Réponses aux revieuws :  
  
La blondinette : merci pour ta revieuw ça fait plaisir !!!bon comme promis un nouveau chapitre !! je tiens à dire que parfois fanfiction.net n'affiche pas tout mes chapitres alors pour vérifié si il n'y en a pas de nouveaux bah g une conseil c dans l'adresse ya marqué « chap=2 » et bah marqué trois etc. etc...... voilà !!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
-« Granger je t'attendais !!!  
  
-Malfoy !!!!!!!!!  
  
-Eh oui qui d'autre que moi pouvais mériter ce poste à ton avis Granger !  
  
-Bien justement tout le monde sauf toi tu n'es qu'un incapable tu as sûrement payé pour ce poste !!!!!!  
  
Hermione avait passé 6 longues années à se laisser faire par Malfoy mais cette année elle avait décidée de changer !! De tout changer !! Elle avait enfin compris qu'elle était une femme et que se mettre en valeur ne lui collait pas automatiquement l'étiquette de « Pimbêche » et qu'elle méritait autant d'attention que les autres filles . De plus comme ignorer Malfoy n'avait pas porter ses fruits durant ces dernières années elle était bien décidé à na plus se laisser faire .  
  
-Je n'ai payé personne sale sang-de-b... miss-je-sais-tout !!!  
  
Draco s'était levé , rouge de colère et de frustration.  
  
Hermione elle affichait un grand sourire.  
  
- Dit moi Malfoy j'ai remarqué que tu ne m'appelais plus sang-de-bourbe , tu fais un complexe d'infériorité face à ton père alors c'est le seul moyen que tu as trouver pour le contrer ?  
  
-Granger, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des malheurs au cours de cette année tu ferais bien de ne plus JAMAIS me comparer à mon père....  
  
Son ton était plus calme mais son regard trahissait sa profonde frustration.  
  
- Eh, continua Draco , les gens changent Granger , tu croyais vraiment être la seul à avoir réfléchie pendant les vacances ? Nous avons tous changé même moi que tu le veuille ou non .  
  
Et Draco sorti du compartiment pour aller soit disant vérifié que les 1ère année trouvaient la voie...  
  
Hermione n'en revenait pas , Draco Malfoy venait de lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas son père alors qu'avant le jeune homme lui vouait un véritable culte , et en plus Il avait pris l'INNITIATIVE de ne plus l'appeler sang-de-bourbe c'était comme s'il venait d'avouer qu'il la respectait !!!  
  
*En plus il à remarquer que j'ai changer...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione regarda sa montre : 10h53  
  
Elle devait retrouver Malfoy pour qu'ensemble ( ce mot fit frémir la jeune fille) il fasse régner l'ordre .  
  
Elle descendit sur le quai et vit Harry et Ron  
  
-« WOUA !! Hermione !!! dit ron dont le teint commençait à s'empourper !! tu es ...  
  
-Magnifique !! s'exclama Harry qui devenait rouge à son tour.  
  
-Merci , dit simplement Hermione, Mais dépécher vous le train part dans 5 minutes allez trouvez un compartiment !!!!  
  
-Bah tu ne nous en a pas déjà resèrvé un ?  
  
-Désolé mais tu vois je suis obligé d'aller dans le compartiment des préfets en chefs...  
  
-Ah zut ... C'est dommage pour notre dernière année... à propos qui est le préfèt ?  
  
- Moi , retenti une voix qui venait de derrière Harry  
  
les trois jeunes se retournèrent Pour faire face à Malfoy.  
  
-QUOI !!!! Hermione tu vas faire le voyage avec cette espèce de sale ...  
  
-Rien du tout !! coupa Hermione , Ron n'oublie pas qu'il est préfet en chef il pourrai t'enlever des points comme cela lui chante !!!lui chuchota-t- elle dans le creux de l'oreille  
  
-Espèce de quoi continu le rouquin ou alors tu n'as pas le courage d'exprimer tes pensée... dans ce cas je ne vois pas ce que tu fais chez Gryffondor c'est sûrement une erreur de ce vieux chapeau il aurait dû t'envoyer chez Pauvreland !!!  
  
-Olala !! vous avez vu l'heure il faut embarquer allez vite !! dit Hermione en poussant ses amis p=dans le dos avant qu'il ne réplique .  
  
Une fois tous à bord du Poudlard express, et après avoir calmer du mieu qu'elle pouvait Harry et Ron , Hermione se tourna vers Draco.  
  
-« ça t'amuse de les énerver !! Je te préviens que tu peux enlever des points mais que je peux en faire de même !!!  
  
- Mais tu ne le feras pas tu es trop bien pour ça ! lui dit il avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
* Il a dit que j'étais bien ? respectueuse des règlements j'aurais compris mais venant de sa part dire que JE suis BIEN !!!!!!*  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas à Draco trop perturbé par ce que celui-ci venait de dire.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Après leur petite « Ronde » de surveillance ,Draco et Hermione retournèrent dans leur compartiment.  
  
« Tu sais Granger , je ne sais pas comment tu peux traîner avec Le survivant et Weasley !!  
  
-Tu sais Draco, l'argent ne fais pas le bonheur ( ha un petit proverbe moralisateur !!) Ron n'est peut-être pas très riche mais il est gentil et il seras toujours là pour moi ainsi que Harry. Toi tu as beau être riche on ne peut pas e dire autant à moins que tu considère Crabbe et Goyle comme de sage conseiller et confident !! Ah j'allai Oublier Pansy !!  
  
Hermione s'attendait bien évidemment à une réplique sanglante de Malfoy.  
  
Mais....... Rien.  
  
Draco ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Il était assis sur la banquette du compartiment, le regard vide .  
  
Hermione se dit qu'il ne fallait pas insister ça ne servait à rien de le Provoquer. Elle s'assit sur la banquette et commença son livre « L'art de la potion : Comment réussir sans faillir ? »  
  
Draco aussi se mit à lire « Le Quidditch , avant tout un art. »  
  
Ils restèrent là à lire un bon moment Jusqu'à ce que Draco prenne la parole. « Tu sais Granger c'est l'heure de se changer ? On ne va pas tarder à arriver à Poudlard.  
  
-Mince tu as raison en plus ils faut que l'on aille rassuré les 1ère années terrorisées !  
  
Hermione commença à sortir son sac , pris son uniforme , sa cape et ...  
  
« bon bah tu sors Malfoy !!!!  
  
- Non.  
  
- Comment ça non !! Je dois me changer !!  
  
-Tu sais Granger j'en ai vu d'autres !! De quoi tu as peur !! Ne me dis pas que ce sont des faux seins !!OU pire que tu as mis tes chaussettes dans ton soutien gorge !!  
  
Draco affichait un large sourire satisfait.  
  
Hermione , elle , commençait à ressembler à une tomate trop mûre.  
  
-Je ne rembourre pas mes soutiens gorge !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Prouve le !  
  
* Ah il veut jouer à ça !! Il sait que je ne me changerais pas devant lui !!!Eh bien , il va être bien étonné !!*  
  
Sur-ce Hermione enleva son haut et sont pantalon..... 


	5. Etonnant

Dsl d'être moins rapide pour ce chapitre mais aujourd'hui était un triste jour pour moi un de mes amies est mort la nuit de samedi à dimanche d'une méningite foudroyante alors après l'enterrement je n'étais pas trop d'humeur à écrire vous voyez..  
  
D'ailleurs je vais dédier ce chapitre à Thomas Raimbaut, sache que je ne t'oublierais jamais..  
  
Voilà..  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Commençons par le commencement : les réponses au revieuws !!  
  
Axoo  
  
Merci de m'avoir mise dans tes favorites !! J'adoore c'est très flatteur !! Sinon j'ai commencer ta fic l'alchimiste et elle est terrible aussi !! Continue là !!!  
  
Angedesfees  
  
Oki chef voilà la suite !!  
  
Gaiyle  
  
Merci !!! C'est ma premier fic alors me dire ke jécri bien jadooore !!  
  
Cookie  
  
Jadooore ton pseudo !! sinon bah voilà la suite !! jécri a peu prè 2 chap par jour ( g commmencé mercre on é vendre déjà 4 chap !!!) mé je v peut- être ralentire pour les faire plus long.. voilà !!  
  
Andréanne Malefoy   
  
Voilà le 4 est long !! Enfin pas très bocoup ( kiss jamel !!) Mais plus long déjà !! Je pense que ça ne va aller k'en s'arrangeant !!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sur-ce Hermione enleva son haut et sont pantalon.....  
  
Elle se retrouva en soutien gorge et ( au grand étonnement de draco ) en string tous deux de soie noire sous les yeux ébahis de Draco.  
  
*Putains c'est qu'elle est bien foutue Granger !!!!Je savais qu'elle était belle mais pas aussi bien . Formée !! koi , KESKI ME PREND DE DIRE QUE Granger est belle et bien foutue !!!mais faut l'avouer quand même ...*  
  
*Mon dieu quesque je fais je me mets en petite tenue devant Malfoy !!! Je suis pas bien ou quoi !!!! N'empêche qu'il ne s'y attendait pas à celle là !!Il me lance un de ces regard !! Trop drôle quand je vais le raconter à Harry et Ron !!! Ah mais non il ne faut pas qu'il le sache !! Ils piqueraient une colère noire me ferais la gueule d'avoir cédé au défit de Malfoy !!! Je suis bête quesque je fais dans quoi je m'engage !!! Oh !! Mais arrête de réfléchir et habille-toi !!*  
  
Soudainement alors qu'Hermione enfilait son pantalon, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'enfiler que Draco bondit de son siège et se colla dans le dos de la jeune fille, les mains sur les hanches de cette dernière...  
  
« Dis-moi Granger tu cache bien ton jeu derrière tes gros pulls, ça te dirait qu'on joue à un petit jeu ?  
  
Tout en parlant, il frottait ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et caressait désormais ses côtes.  
  
-Oh Malfoy !!! Dit Hermione d'une voix sensuelle tout en se retournant pour faire face à Draco.  
  
*Gagné même Granger te tombe dans les bras mon vieux !! Je suis le meilleur ! *  
  
Elle se collat contre le torse du jeune Homme place ses mains sur la nuque de celui-ci et lui susurra à l'oreille....  
  
-jamais.  
  
Et elle lui flanqua un coup dans les parties avec son genoux ( pas trop fort kan mm ne nous l'abîme po !!!)  
  
-MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE !! Hurla draco en se pliant de douleur sur le sol.  
  
-Oups désolé !! Je voulais voir si tu ne rembourrais pas ton slip !!!  
  
Draco s 'était rassit sur la banquette mais continuait de se tenir les bijoux de famille...  
  
Hermione elle s'habilla en vitesse et sorti du compartiment rejoindre malgré l'interdiction Harry et Ron.  
  
Draco étais furieux !!!!! Elle avait osé se jouer de lui !!!  
  
*Mais pour qui elle se prend la miss je sais tout !!!*  
  
Mais une seconde voix résonna dans sa t^te, quelque chose qu'on appelle la conscience.  
  
* -Oui mais tu n'avais qu'a ne pas lui faire de proposition indécente !!!!  
  
-mais elle se trimballe en sous-vêtement devant moi !!  
  
-pour répondre à TON défit !!!!Et puis dès qu'une fille est en petite tenue devant toi il faut obligatoirement que tu lui saute dessus ????  
  
- oui c'est normal !!!  
  
- ah ouais si c'étais Pansy tu aurais réagit de la même manière !! Avoue- le !!! Tu as envi de cette fille !!!  
  
-NON !!!!*  
  
Mais c'étais trop tard . LA petite conscience c'était tu et elle avait eu raison.  
  
Draco avait envie d'hermione.  
  
Peut-être qu'une simple envie physique, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que lui, Draco MalFoy avait eu envie d'Hermione Granger.  
  
Draco se leva et sortit du compartiment. Sa hum.hum.. « Baguette magique » ne lui faisait plus Mal et il parti chercher Hermione.  
  
-Granger faut qu'on aille voir Mc gonagal pour qu'elle nous parle de notre rôle.  
  
Hermione sorti avec appréhension du compartiment de ses deux amis certaine que Malfoy allait lui coller la raclé de sa vie.  
  
Hermione dit « à tout à l'heure » a ses amis, sortis du compartiment, fit quelques pas avec Malfoy quand celui-ci la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fièvresement.  
  
................  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
ah ah ah !!! Vous voulez la suite hein !! Alors reviwez ça fait toujours plaisir !!! 


	6. La salle des préfets en chef

Voilà le 6 ! pfoui !!!!!enfin et je pense ke le 7 devré po tarder !!! n 'empèche vous savez keski prend le + de temps kan on écri une fic !! c le correcteur d'orthographe !!  
  
Réponses aux revieuws :  
  
guyana7 (guyana7@caramail.com)   
  
t'inkiete Hermione est forte elle va pas se laisser submergée trop vite mais elle va être pas mal perturbée !!! enfin tu verras tout ça dans ce chapitre !!! Merci pour ta revieuw !!  
  
cookie  
  
Je fais de mon mieu pour des chaps plus long mais c'est assee difficile alors je risque de mettre un certain temps avant que mon rytme soit ce long gros chap touts les jours !!!En tout cas je suis contente que tu apprécie ma fic et merci pour ta revieuw !!  
  
Morgane  
  
Merci pour ta revieuw je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et je vais te donner les réponses à tes questions par e-mail pour ne pas tout dévoiler aux autres...ah ba mince aparement le mail na pa marcher ladresse ke tu ma donner n'est pa bonne alors si tu veu savoir demande moi a cette adresse dedeland@hotmail.com et je ferai répondre !!  
  
Alba Merci pour ta revieuw c vré l ma remonté le moral é c ce ki va f'r ke ce chapitre va pa êetre trist !!voilà jpour la longueur tu chap li la réponse a la revieuw de cookie voilà !! bisou merci et jespère ke ma fic te plaiera encore !!  
  
Maintenant ce que vous attendez tous : le chapitre 6 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione dit « à tout à l'heure » a ses amis, sortis du compartiment, fit quelques pas avec Malfoy quand celui-ci la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fièvresement.  
  
................  
  
Hermione d'abord étonnée ne réagissait pas puis oubliant totalement que c'était Draco Malfoy en face d'elle se laissa aller à entrouvrir la bouche.  
  
Leurs langues se caressèrent et Draco mis fin au baisé , regarda Hermione encore étonnée et lui dite à l'oreille  
  
« Vraiment jamais Granger ? »  
  
et reparti dans son compartiment laissant la jeune fille seul qui bouillonnait de s'être laisser avoir......  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
De retour dans son compartiment Draco était très fier de lui.  
  
Il s'était vengée de la jeune fille d'une façon qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginée, et vu comment avait réagit la jeune fille il avait pu sentir qu'il lui avait fait de l'effet.  
  
D'ailleurs la jeune fille embrassait vraiment bien ...  
  
*Mais quesque je pense là c'est Granger !!!!*  
  
Il commenca à ranger ses affaires et se mit en tenue pour Poudlard  
  
Hermione rentra pendant que le garçon se mettait en tenue. Il avait déjà enfillé son pantalon et était encore torse nu.  
  
En voyant cela la jeune fille faillit sortir , mais en y réfléchissant à deux fois , cela ne devait pas géner le garçon , donc elle rentra et lança un regard noir à Draco qui lui répondit par un sourir amusé et satisfait.  
  
Le train s'arréta et tous déscendirent.  
  
Hermione rejoint Harry et Ron qui lui demandèrent comment c'était passé le voyage mais elle ne leur raconta pas l'incident du baiser car elle serait dans l'obligation de leur dire qu'elle s'était laissé faire et qu'elle avait répondu à ce baiser.  
  
Mc Gonagal appela Hermione et Draco pour leur expliquer quelque détails sur leurs rôles et leur dire qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble pour la durée d'une année toute entière et que donc ils devraient essayer de faire la paix ou du moins une pause dans leur guerre .  
  
Ceux-ci répondirent par une grimace et acceptèrent à contre c?ur de se serrer la main mais leur regards montraient bien que ce pacte n'allait pas être respecté et qu'ils faisaient ça juste pour faire bonne figure devant Mc Gonagal.  
  
La cérémonie de répartition eu lieu et enfin (au grand bonheur de tout les estomacs) le dîner  
  
arriva.  
  
Suivi le discours de Dumbledore  
  
« Chers élève  
  
Maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois , une fois de plus vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations.  
  
Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertit que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les glaces aux boules farceuse et aux souris automatiques gobeuse de chats.  
  
La liste complète comprend désormais quatre cent quarante trois articles si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consulté dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés.  
  
Je voudrais également vous rappeler, que comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les éléves et le village de Pré au Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études.  
  
Je tiens aussi à vous présenter nos deux nouveaux Préfets en Chef, les anciens ayant finis leurs études , Mlle Hermione Granger et Mr Draco Malfoy.  
  
Approchez s'il vous plait.  
  
Voilà , vous pouvez maintenant voir qui ils sont et je tien à vous dire que vous leur devez le respect et qu'ils vous représente.  
  
Vous pouvez retourner à votre place jeunes gens.  
  
Bien , il se fait tard à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premier cours, demain matin.  
  
Alors tout le monde au lit !! et vite !! »  
  
Tous les élèves se levèrent dans le vacarme des chaises qui glissaient sur le sol et se dirigèrent en masse vers la double porte donnant sur le hall d'entrée.  
  
Hermione , qui était assise entre Ron et Harry se leva à son tour et se tourna vers eux Pour leur parler.  
  
« Salut les gars et bonne nuit !!  
  
-Mais Hermione tu ne rentres pas avec nous au dortoir, dit Ron  
  
-Ronald Weasley , aurais-tu déjà oublié que je suis préfète en chef et que grâce à mon rôle j'ai ma propre salle commune et ma propre chambre , enfin avec Malfoy...  
  
-Tu dors dans la même chambre que Malfoy ?! s'exclama celui-ci  
  
-Mais non !! Ne soit pas bête on a chacun notre chambre et nous avons juste une salle commune !!Je dois y aller Mc gonagal n'est pas très patiente ....  
  
-Mais......  
  
-SALUT !! »  
  
Et elle partie en courant vers la sortie de la grande salle.  
  
Elle rejoignit le Professeur Mc gonagal et Draco.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Ils marchèrent tous les trois et montèrent au premier étage pour se retrouver devant le tableau de Nicolas Flamel, que ne connaissait trop bien Hermione pour avoir dû recherché dans tous les livres de Poudlard son nom en deuxième année pour apprendre ce qu'était la pierre philosophale qu'avait protégé Harry Ron et elle en 1ère année.  
  
« Voilà l'entrée de votre salle commune, dit le professeur Mc Gonagal, a l'intérieur se trouve votre salle commune ainsi que vos deux chambres et vous disposez d'une seule salle de bains situées entre vos deux chambres donc vos chambres sont en quelques sortes reliés par cette salle d'eau.  
  
-quoi nous n'avons qu'une salle de bains ? s'exclama Hermione   
  
-Oui Mll Granger mais je suis sûre que vous arriverez à vous arranger au mieux avec Mr Malfoy sur ce je vous laisse choisissez avec Nicolas Flamel votre Mot de passe. »  
  
Malfoy ne demanda même pas son avis à Granger et imposa le choix du mot de passe.  
  
« Jesuisfollededraco , dit Malfoy  
  
-non mais ça vas pas !!!ça ne vas pas être notre mot de passe Malfoy !! ne rêve pas !! Mr Flamel prenons plutôt chocogrenouilles  
  
-Trop tard Mlle , répondit le portrait , le mot de passe a été choisit et je n'en accepterait un autre que sous l'ordre de Dumbledore lui même dans la période de temps nécessaire.  
  
-Non mais c'est pas vrai !!!!!!!!!!! Hurla aberrée Hermione  
  
-A toi l'honneur Granger si tu veux rentrer...dit Draco  
  
Si le regard de la jeune fille pouvait tuer Draco serait déjà six pieds sous terre.  
  
Hermione se tourna mauvaise, vers le tableau et murmura d'une voix à peine compréhensible.  
  
« jesuisfollededraco »  
  
Draco éclata de rire et tous deux pénétrèrent dans la salle commune.  
  
La mauvaise Humeur de la jeune fille disparut quand elle pénétra dans la pièce.  
  
C'était tout simplement splendide.  
  
Leur salle commune était immense , aussi grande que celle de Gryffondore, mais beaucoup plus spacieuse comme il n'y avait pas tout les tables qui servaient aux nombreux élèves.  
  
Sur la gauche se trouvait une cheminée avec deux fauteuils et un canapé.  
  
Le feu était allumé et faisait crépiter les bûches en amenant une douce chaleur dans la pièce.  
  
Sur la Gauche étaient disposés deux bureau et une grande bibliothèque.  
  
En face , il y avait la fameuse salle de bain avec respectivement à gauche le chambre de Draco et à droite celle d'Hermione.  
  
Une fois sortie de sa contemplation , Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre mais Malfoy lui tînt le bras pour la retenir.  
  
« - Granger , ce soir j'invite quelques Serpentard alors tu n'en pipe pas un mot et ne ramène pas Potter et Weasley .  
  
Quesqui te fais croire que je vais accepter Malfoy ?répondit Hermione la voix sifflante  
  
-tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que le survivant et la belette saches que tu m'as embrassé et que , tu t'es mise sciemment en sous-vêtement devant moi... »  
  
Hermione le re-tua du regard et s'en alla bouillonnante rage dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.  
  
Draco affichait un sourire satisfait et alla à son tour dans sa chambre.  
  
*Mais pour qui il se prend !!je n'y crois pas comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide !! maintenant il me tiens !!!*  
  
Et elle sortie quelques affaires ( un jean Diesel marron foncé , un T- shirt Playmate noir et un pull marron foncé) sorti ses converse montante marron en cuir de son sac ainsi que sa trousse de toilette et sa veste en cuir tanné et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
  
Elle prévoyait de sortir se balader un peu dans le parc pour se détendre , après s'être lavée pour éviter la « petite fête » que Draco allait livré dans LEUR salle commune  
  
Elle claqua la porte avec rage se déshabilla et plongea dans le bain ( qui avait plutôt la taille d'une piscine olympique....) alluma tous les robinets, et après s'être retrouver enseveli sous les bulles pris sa baguette et prononça un sort pour mettre de la musique ( Ice Ice baby , le techno remis de Vanilla) et ferma le rideau autour du jacuzzi ( ce qui lui pris un certain temps vu la taille du bassin)  
  
C'est à cause de la musique qu'elle n'entendit pas Draco rentrer dans la salle de bains....  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Voilà !! Tout de même celui là est plus long !! J'avais prévenu qu'après la rentrée à Poudlard les chapitres grandiraient à vue d'?il !!! voilà revieuwé ça fait tjs plaisir !!  
  
Adeline 


	7. Le jeu des serpentards

Voilà le 7 !! oua je v vous dire je ne matendais pa a faire tan de chapitre , certe petit chapitres , mais kan mm !!!! é vous savez koi ????????????????? G Dépassé les 15 revieuw !! ouai !! Acclamation de joie en mon honneur !!! ^danse de la joie effectuer par moi..^  
  
Bon ba g po le temp de répondre au revieuw mais merci tt de mm à axoo zmija et arwen  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Elle claqua la porte avec rage se déshabilla et plongea dans le bain ( qui avait plutôt la taille d'une piscine olympique....) alluma tous les robinets, et après s'être retrouver enseveli sous les bulles pris sa baguette et prononça un sort pour mettre de la musique ( Ice Ice baby , le techno remis de Vanilla) et ferma le rideau autour du jacuzzi ( ce qui lui pris un certain temps vu la taille du bassin)  
  
C'est à cause de la musique qu'elle n'entendit pas Draco rentrer dans la salle de bains....  
  
Draco entra ne sachant pas que Hermione aussi était dans la salle de bains mais il se demanda comment se faisait il qu'il y ait de la musique.  
  
Puis il vit les affaires de Hermione posée sur le petit meuble de la salle de bain et put ainsi voir que la jeune fille avait très bon goût il s'approcha des affaires et vit un soutien-gorge rouge avec le string qui allait avec et ne put s'empêché de sourire à la pensée que Potter et Weasley ne devaient sûrement pas avoir remarqué que leur amie avait tellement changé qu'elle n'était plus aussi innocente. Certes ils avaient remarqué qu'elle était jolie mais sans plus.  
  
*Ces deux la sont de beaux crétins aveugle avec ça.. Hé mais je défends Granger là !!!*  
  
Hermione était complètement détendu. Cette musique avait le don de la remettre d'aplomb et de lui donner toutes sortes d'envies béates à caractère sexuel...  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à penser à Draco.  
  
Au début elle voulut sortir ces pensées de sa tête mais elle fut obliger d'admettre qu'on ne pouvait pas rêver d'un amant meilleur que Draco.  
  
Il avait dût coucher avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard et était considéré comme le dieu du sexe de l'institution.  
  
Alors Hermione se dit que tant que ce n'était qu'en rêve elle pouvait exprimer ses envies avec Malfoy.  
  
Elle se mit à voir en détails dans sa tête tout le corps du jeune homme et quand elle arriva à son torse ( si bien musclée par le quidditch, elle l'avait vu dans le train...) elle aurait juré sentir Draco se glisser à ses côté.  
  
Mais elle n'avait pas tord.  
  
Malfoy venait de rentrer dans la baignoire.  
  
La jeune fille avait l'air endormie.  
  
Elle s'imagina Draco couvrir son cou de baisées tendre et pu même ressentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau.  
  
Draco était effectivement en train d'embrasser le cou de la jeune fille au rythme de la musique langoureuse.  
  
Toute fois quand les baisées arrivèrent entres ses seins, Hermione se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Et elle vit Malfoy penché au-dessus d'elle en train d'embrasser le coin gauche de son cou.  
  
« Malfoy !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et elle le poussa à l'autre bout du bassin s'enroula entièrement de la serviette qui se trouvait sur le rebord ( en la trempant au passage).  
  
-Mais que fais tu là , !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire ce que je faisais Granger...  
  
-Sors de là tout de suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
et Malfoy sorti NU de la baignoire sans aucunes gène ( de tt manière vu comment il est bien foutu ya rien à caché) et sorti tout souriant de la salle de bains après s'être enroulé de sa serviette.  
  
Hermione n'en revenait pas !!!! Elle avait été assez faible pour se laisser à rêver de Malfoy et il s'était avéré que ce ne fut pas qu'un rêve !!  
  
Mais si elle s'en voulait tant que ça , c'était surtout car elle avait aimé ça...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione s'habilla en vitesse et dans un magazine de mode pour sorcière trouva un sort qui permettait d'avoir les cheveux ondulé é lisse, donc elle l'applique sur ses cheveux, avec sa tenu elle ressemblait à une gravure de mode !  
  
Elle se maquilla légèrement et alla dans sa chambre .  
  
Elle avait ramené son baladeur CD moldu et avait effectuer un sort pour qu'ils marche même dans le collège.  
  
Elle pris son sac en jean Yves St Laurent et sorti de sa chambre pour aller se balader dans le parc, mais en passant par la salle commune elle remarque que la fête de Malfoy avait déjà commencé.  
  
« Granger enfin tu sors , mais ou vas-tu comme ça ?lança draco  
  
Il y avait Pansy Parkinson , Averel Blaise ( un garçon de serpentard brun aux yeux bleu), Milicent Bulstood ( une jeune fille de serpentard blonde aux yeux bleu) et bien sûre Draco.  
  
-Je vais me balader dans le parc !répondit cinglante Hermione  
  
- Au non je ne crois pas ! dit Milicent  
  
-Et pourquoi donc ?répondit Hermione sur un ton de défi  
  
-Tu vas jouer avec nous à la baguette du destin  
  
- c'est quoi ça ?! demanda Hermione  
  
-ça correspond en quelques sorte à ton « action ou la petite vérité » répondit Draco  
  
-C'est « action vérité » , dit Hermione  
  
-Ouais bref , viens t'assoire , dit Pansy  
  
Hermione ria de bon c?ur et lanca  
  
- Quesqui vous dit que je veux jouer ?  
  
-Granger aurait-elle peur de jouer avec les serpentard ? dit Malfoy, ce n'est pas très courageux de la part d'une Gryffondore...  
  
Hermione devient livide. Draco venait de lui lancer un ultimatum , son honneur ou sa liberté. Et bien entendu comme toute bonne Gryffondore , elle releva le défit  
  
*CE n'est qu'un action vérité !!!!*  
  
Se dit Hermione.  
  
Et elle s'assit entre Draco et Blaise  
  
Pansy sortit une baguette en cristal d'environ 15 cm la posa au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient, prononça une formule , et la baguette se mit à brillé , tourna et la pointe s'arrêta devant Hermione.  
  
-Tu es la première !!!!!!! dit Pansy  
  
la baguette fit apparaître deux pochettes , une bleu l'autre noire .  
  
- choisit , dit pansy  
  
Hermione tendit la main et pris la noire et sentis sa main la brûler , elle lâcha la pochette qui s'était transformée en parchemin et y lu :  
  
« Action piège  
  
Embrasse deux personne du sexe opposée dans cette pièce , et dit qui embrasse le mieux »  
  
-non !!!!!!!cria pansy , drackichounet tu ne vas pas te laisser embrassé par cette sale....  
  
-tais toi pansy le jeu est le jeu tu sait ce qu'il se passe si il n'est pas respecté !!!!coupa Draco  
  
effectivement , Malfoy et Blaise étant les seuls hommes présent dans cette pièce , Hermione était dans l'obligation de les embrassé.  
  
Pansy cria :  
  
- Bien fait que ce ne soit que 10 secondes !!!!!  
  
Elle murmura une incantation et la baguette cracha un chiffres , on pouvait à présent voir le chiffre 30 brillé en lettre d'or dans l'air et s'évaporé.  
  
-oh non 30 secondes !cria Pansy .  
  
Hermione était vraiment étonnée du fonctionnement de ce jeu.  
  
-Bien , continua Blaise apparemment ravi de devoir embrassé la jeune fille ( Hermione distingua même un regard de haine de Milicent dirigé vers elle qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas ravi de voir que son petit copain allait devoir embrassé Hermione.) faut s'y mettre je crois !! dit le jeune homme .  
  
Hermione s'avança à contre c?ur vers Blaise .  
  
Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser.  
  
Le garçon n'embrassait pas si mal mais Hermione fut tout de même soulagé quand le temps imparti finit.  
  
Puis Malfoy s'avança vers elle.  
  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se goûtèrent puis entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser un passage au garçon .  
  
Dieu qu'il était doué !!! Hermione se dit que s'était bien mieux que la première fois , étant donnée qu'elle était consentante cette foi-ci .  
  
Leurs langues se caressèrent chacun découvrant avec passion la bouche du partenaire.  
  
Draco avait déjà embrassé des filles , il avait même déjà embrassé Hermione mais jamais il n'avait reçu un tel baisée. Il n'en revenait pas , il se demandait même si la jeune fille savait à quelle point elle savait s'y prendre .  
  
Hermione commençait à se sentir toute chose et quitta à regrets la bouche de Malfoy , les 30 secondes passée.  
  
Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux et Hermione vu pour la première fois autre chose que de la méchanceté dans le regard de Draco : la passion.  
  
Remarquant comment la jeune fille le fixait , Malfoy s'empressa de retrouver son regard Glacial et demanda d'un sourire cynique :  
  
- Alors Granger qui embrasse le lieux entre Blaise et moi ?  
  
-C'est Malfoy répondit Hermione dans un souffle, sans le regardé dans les yeux.  
  
-Blaise sembla légèrement irrité mais n'en montra rien.  
  
Le jeu continua une bonne partie de la soirée mais ni Milicent ni Pansy ne tomba sur une action ou elle devaient embrassé Draco, au grand étonnement de Hermione et à le grande désolation de Parkinson.  
  
Hermione tomba sur plusieurs action ou elle devait claquer Pansy ou Milicent et c'est à ce moment qu'elle compris que Draco avait truqué le jeu. Mais apparemment elle était la seule à s'en rendre compte.  
  
Vers 22h30 Draco vira les serpentards et après que la porte se soit refermé , il se tourna vers Hermione qui était assise sur le canapé devant le feu de cheminée.  
  
« Alors Granger , j'embrasse mieux que Blaise , dit moi , tu en est sûre ?  
  
Hermione qui ne voulait pas lui faire plaisir en disant oui se tourna vers lui et répliqua :  
  
-en fait je ne suis plus aussi sûre !! Peut-être que c'était Blaise après tout ....  
  
Hermione ne compris pas pourquoi Draco affichait un si grand sourire à cette réflexion.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit à l'oreille  
  
Un autre baisée te redonnera peut-être la mémoire...  
  
Sur ce il se pencha sur Hermione lui pris les poignet la plaqua contre la banquette et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
  
L'esprit d'Hermione lui criait de résister mais son corps tout entier se laissait aller au désir qui l'habitait.  
  
C'est pourquoi elle répondit une fois de plus au baisé de Draco .  
  
Celui-ci sentant qu'elle se laissait faire lâcha les poignées de Hermione et glissa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille qu'il frotta avec douceur.  
  
Celle-ci , les mains libérées , plaça ses dernières sur la nuque de Malfoy et passa ses mains dans les cheveux du garçon.  
  
Soudainement , comme reprise par sa conscience Hermione mis fin au baisée , se dégagea de Draco et courut dans sa chambre ou elle s'enferma.  
  
Elle s'en voulait  
  
Elle s'en voulait d'avoir une fois de plus laissé son corps la guidée plutôt que sa tête.  
  
Mais cette sensation était nouvelle chez la jeune fille.  
  
Le désir.  
  
Elle s'en voulait plus que tout du fait de l'avoir ressenti pour Malfoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Malfoy était sur le canapé devant le feu. Il était content de la tournure qu'avait pris la situation et n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Hermione embrasse si divinement bien.  
  
Il avait même senti un moment qu'elle était digne de lui.  
  
*Non !! c'est ma pire ennemi les femmes je les prends et je les jettes, comme j'ai toujours fait !!*  
  
Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait comme son horrible père ; lui avait appris , c'est à dire « Fais de la femme ce que tu veux , mais si tu la mets en ceinte, tu te maries avec elle. »  
  
C'est ainsi que son père avait épousé Narcissia.  
  
Il l'avait mise en ceinte de Draco et donc il l'avait épousé.  
  
Draco retournait dans sa chambre en pensant qu'au fond c'était lui qui ne méritait pas Hermione, lui qui l'avait toujours insulté jusqu'à présent , qu'il ne méritait même pas de l'embrasser....  
  
-Hé c'est Granger !!!!! Tu ne vas pas tomber amoureux de Granger !!!!!hurla Draco en donnant un coup dans son placard et entraînant la chute de tous ses habits.  
  
Il grogna et se mit a ramasser ses affaires et à les ranger.  
  
Il ne se doutait pas qu'Hermione se trouvait dans la salle de bains au moment ou il avait hurlé ça et qu'elle avait tout entendu.......  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
et voilà un de plus et long en plus !! alors un ptiti encouragement pour la suite serait pas mal si vous voyez ce ke je veu dire !!! 


	8. Pourquoi pas ?

Draco retournait dans sa chambre en pensant qu'au fond c'était lui qui ne méritait pas Hermione, lui qui l'avait toujours insulté jusqu'à présent , qu'il ne méritait même pas de l'embrasser....  
  
-Hé c'est Granger !!!!! Tu ne vas pas tomber amoureux de Granger !!!!!hurla Draco en donnant un coup dans son placard et entraînant la chute de tous ses habits.  
  
Il grogna et se mit a ramasser ses affaires et à les ranger.  
  
Il ne se doutait pas qu'Hermione se trouvait dans la salle de bains au moment ou il avait hurlé ça et qu'elle avait tout entendu.......  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione retourna dans sa chambre après s'être lavé les dents ( et par la même occasion entendu Malfoy) , et pris son sac puis sortie , il avait beau être 23h00 , après ce qu'elle avait entendu il fallait qu'elle sorte réfléchir un peu.  
  
Elle passa d'abord au dortoir des garçons , précisément dans la chambre d'Harry et Ron, elle ouvra délicatement tout les rideaux entourant les lits et finit par trouver Celui le Harry. Elle prononça une formule qui fit apparaître un petit mot ou était marqué  
  
« Harry , j'ai besoin de prendre l'air pour me mettre en ordre les idées car je suis trop stressé pour les examens alors j'ai emprunter ta cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas me faire prendre me baladant dans les couloirs à 23h00 !! Je suis désolé de faire ça sans te demander la permission mais tu dors et je ne voudrais pas te réveiller !! ( d'ailleurs , tu es très attendrissant quand tu dors à points fermés !!!!!) Merci Hermione. »  
  
Elle posa le parchemin à coté de la tête de Harry et ferma les yeux en pensant très fort à la cape de Harry puis dit :  
  
« accio cape d'invisibilité de Harry Potter »  
  
Un tiroir sous le lit du garçon s'ouvrit , une valise en sorti , elle s'ouvra à son tour et la cape vola jusque dans les mains de la jeune fille  
  
Hermione dit ensuite - Ordronatum et la valise se rangea dans le tiroir qui se referma. Hermione s'enroula dans la cape puis sortit du dortoir. Elle se balada dans le par et alluma son baladeur . Rien de mieux que Hey mickey de B'Witched pour remettre de bonne Humeur la jeune fille. C'était la chanson de son film moldu préféré : Américan Girls ( bring it on pour les anglais et américain) Elle se mit à danser comme une malade dans le parc .  
  
Après s'être bien essoufflé elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et mis I'm with you de Avril lavigne. Et elle commença a penser à Draco.  
  
*Alors comme ça Malfoy tombe malgré lui amoureux de moi... Mais que cherche- t-il au juste quand il m'embrasse et m'enlace ( oh la rime : embrasse enlace !! zavé po compris ? c po grave !!)Et moi dans tout ça pourquoi je me laisse faire quand il agit de la sorte ? Est ce que je ... l'aime ? Nooooooooooooooooooooon Hermione !! c'est simplement purement physique car Malfoy est le gars le plus sexy que tu connaisse !! mais à part ça, c'est plutôt agréable quand il me prend de force... ! J'ai beau dire que je ne veut pas de lui à chaque fois qu'il m'approche mon corps tout entier devient chaud et je suis toute à lui...Il a bien vu que je me laissais faire et il n'arrêtera pas de si tôt. Si de toute manière je ne peut rien contre la volonté de mon corps je ferais peut-être bien de me laisser plus allé en d'en profiter un maximum...*  
  
Sur ce elle reparti tout sourire dans sa chambre en se disant que demain elle allait radicalement changé et que s'en était fini de ses comportement de gamine qui ne sais plus ce qu'elle veut.  
  
Elle allait s'amuser un peu , jouer.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Chambre d'Hermione 7h00.  
  
Elle réveilla Et courut dans la salle de bains !! Oh l'horrible figure matinale !!!!!Il fallait vite qu'elle se lave le visage pour ne pas que Malfoy voit ça !!  
  
Après un bon coup à l'eau froide Hermione avait déjà retrouver des couleurs. Elle se lava les dents et retourna dans sa chambre .  
  
A 7h15 elle entendit Malfoy se lever et aller dans la salle de bains, elle s'enroula dans son pyjama et fit mine qu'elle venait de se réveiller.  
  
« Salut Malfoy dit elle en mimant un bâillement.  
  
Elle s'avança déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres du jeune homme et enchaîna avant qu'il ne réplique.  
  
- ne croit surtout pas que je veille sortir avec toi Malfoy , sauf que je profite de toi comme tu fais avec moi.  
  
Malfoy resta bouche bée devant l'initiative de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle , Hermione Granger , première de la classe , préfète en chef de Poudlard , meilleur élève de tout l'établissement , jouait au dangereux jeu de la séduction.  
  
Il sourit et lança  
  
- oh , dis-moi Granger , je t'ai influencé pour que tu devienne comme moi ?  
  
- non Malfoy , certaines choses change et comme tu me l'a déjà fait remarquer j'ai changé pendant les vacances je ne suis plus aussi innocente que ça , et si avant je ne prenais pas entièrement par à ton petit jeu , c'est parce-que tu es Draco Malfoy mon pire ennemi ,mais finalement , qui a t'il de plus excitant que de se laisser aller avec son pire ennemi ?  
  
elle s'avançait tout en parlant et son discours finit , elle embrassa fougueusement Draco. Celui-ci d'abord surpris se laissa faire et se mit à caresser la peau de Hermione  
  
*Quesqu'elle a la peau douce , c'es la plus soyeuse que je n'ai jamais touché , pourtant j'en ai eu des filles dans mon lit mais aucune n'avait une peau comme celle-la*  
  
Puis HERMIONE REPOUSSA Draco , et sourit d'un air satisfait et dit  
  
-je dois aller me laver , sans toi ! »  
  
Elle sorti sa baguette de la poche de son peignoir de soi et prononça un wingardium leviosa pour déposé Malfoy dans sa chambre puis ferma magiquement les serrures de la salle de bain.  
  
Ce fut la meilleur douche de se vie ! Elle était fière d'elle. Pour une fois c'était elle qui s'était jouer de Malfoy et non pas l'inverse.  
  
Cette journée semblait trèèèèèèèèèès prometteuse. **************************************************************************** ***  
  
Après sa douche Hermione s'habilla en vitesse ( un jean diesel bleu clair délavé , un haut manche trois quart rose pâle avec en lettres d'argent Dior sur le devant , et par dessus un pull rose pâle Levis ou on enfilai le pouce à la fin de la manche) et se maquilla légèrement avec un peu de fond de teint , de la poudre pour se donner des couleurs , du fard à paupière beige glacé un trait de crayon noir et une petite touche de mascara , se passa du gloss beige brillant sur les lèvres , et , satisfaite , sorti de la salle de bain.  
  
Elle ouvrit Miss sorcière et ouvra à la page des coiffures, et trouva un sort qui rendait les cheveux ondulés avec un effet décoiffé rebelle ( vous savez comme quand vous sortez de la douche et que vos cheveux sont encor mouillés et qu'il son magnifique !!!)  
  
Elle sorti de son placard ses converses roses pâle et se regarda dans la glace.  
  
Magnifique !!!!  
  
elle était magnifique !!!  
  
Elle enfourna ses affaires dans son sac en jean bleu clair comme le pantalon et enfila sa cape. très bien elle était aussi jolie qu'hier , mais hier seul Draco et sa bande de serpentard l'avait vu , là Elle allait épaté même Harry et Ron !!  
  
En parlant d'Harry !!  
  
Elle avait faillit oublié la cape de ce dernier !!!  
  
Elle rouvrit son sac et y déposa la précieuse cape .  
  
Elle sorti de sa chambre et ne croisa pas Draco.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Dans les couloirs de l'école , elle pût voir un bon nombre de regards venant de la gente masculine se tourner vers elle.  
  
Arrivé dans la grande salle, s'est presque toute la salle qui s'arrêté de manger pour la regarder.  
  
Pas gênée le moins du monde ( pendant les grandes vacances elle s'habillais de la même manière et avait déjà eu a faire a cela) elle s'assit entre Ron et Harry qui la dévisagèrent. « Quoi ? leur lança t'elle - Hermione tu es ... - magnifique , coupa Harry -La jeune fille s'empourpra quelque peu et leur répondit : -merci mais vous savez ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'habille comme ça !  
  
*Bah dis donc !!! si je savais que j'allais faire un tel tapage en étant habillé comme j'aime , je ne me serais pas forcer à rester en tenue sobre pour les cours !! *  
  
Elle mangea et ria avec la masse de garçon qui s'était formé autour d'elle et qui avait commencer à lui parler dans l'intention de la draguer...  
  
Le repas finit et Harry demanda à parler à Hermione en privé.  
  
C'était pour la cape  
  
« J'ai eu ton mot et c'est pas de soucis ! Tu peux me l'emprunter quand tu veux tant que tu le signal. - MERCI Harry tient la voilà. Elle lui sortir la cape et il la mit dans son propre sac. -Hermione je m'inquiète pour toi. dit Harry -ah et pourquoi ? - bien pour ton stress , si tu en est au point de devoir sortir tard pour te calmer c'est que tu n'est pas bien et je suis ton ami , je ferais tout pour t'aider. * Oh qu'il est chou !! Mais mince alors il a vraiment crus le mensonge comme quoi je me stressais 9 mois avant les examens ? J'ai l'air si accroché à mon travail que ça ????????? Ce que je dois être pompante !!!!*  
  
- Oh non c'est bon !!! En Fait la balade ma remis les idées en place tu sais depuis cette été , c'est mon seul salut la balade !! elle finit sa phrase avec un rire nerveux se rendant compte a quel point sa phrase était stupide  
  
Harry regardait Hermione bizarement...  
  
- Hermione tu as... changée pendant les vacances , tu n'es plus comme avant... , je veux dire plus aussi sèrieuse et puis tu te fait belle et tu te maquille !!! Tu as vu comment les garçon te regardait ?  
  
- ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire tout à l'heure quand tu as viré au rouge cramoisit en me voyant !!!  
  
-Oui mais moi c'est pas grave mes les autres garçons te regarde d'une manière déplaisante , ils veulent tous sortir avec toi !! Et même Malfoy te regardais !!!!  
  
Hermione se retint de sourire mais le comportement de son ami l'agaçait.  
  
-Mr Harry Potter !!! Pourquoi toi et Ron aurait le droit de me voir tel que je suis et pas les autres !!!Vous êtes trop possessifs faut vous faire soigné !! j'ai changé que vous le vouliez ou non !! Il va falloir vous faire au fait que j'attire le regards des autres que vous dorénavant !! Et je ne vais pas revenir la toute innocente Hermione pour le plaisir de Mr Potter et Weasley !!!!!!!!!! Moi je ne vous dis rien quand vous sortez avec des filles ou quand vous draguer des autres filles alors respecte mon changement !!!!!  
  
Elle avait dit tout ça très vite en Hurlant contre Harry.  
  
Puis elle parti, le laissant en plan dans le couloir.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
9h00 potion.  
  
Hermione arriva première en cour de potion et pris une table seule.  
  
Harry et Ron arrivèrent et elle détourna le regard leur faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'assoient près d'elle.  
  
Tous les Gryffondore et les sepentard ayant pris palace, Hermione étai assise seule à une table tout comme Malfoy qui avait l'air de ne plus pouvoir supporter Pansy.  
  
Rogue arriva.  
  
« chers élève , bien que je ne pense pas que certains d'entre vous aient la capacité mentale assez développer pour pratiquer correctement l'art de la potion ( il jeta un regard vers Ron et Harry) cette année nous avons au programme la potion de veritaserum et Dumbledore exige que vous soyez par binôme de maison opposée . Donc prenez place avec votre binome quand je vous nomme. Potter avec bulstrood , Weasley avec parkinson , Malfoy avec Granger... »  
  
Et il continua ainsi la formation des groupes de deux.  
  
Après avoir donné la liste des ingrédients et quelques explication sur la préparation , Hermione dût s'asseoir à côté de Draco.  
  
« Tu s'est Granger , je me demande ce que je vais te faire avouer quand tu passeras sous mon veritaserum.  
  
-Quoi pasqu'on va devoir le boire ?!  
  
-Tu crois qu'il nous en fait faire pour quoi d'autre !! Bien sûre qu'on va le tester !! Mais le mieux Granger, c'est que lorsqu'on est sous l'effet du veritaserum , après on ne se souvient pas de l'interrogatoire qu'on a subit...  
  
-Oh mais moi aussi je pourrais te demander ce qu'il me plait...  
  
-Je n'ai rien à cacher.  
  
-Moi non plus , Malfoy.  
  
Ils se regardèrent un instant puis continuèrent leur potion.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
A la fin du cours Hermione et Draco retournèrent dans leur salle commune.  
  
Dès qu'ils eurent passé le tableau de la salle commune ( ou Hermione avait dit en regardant Malfoy droit dans le yeux « jesuisfollededraco »)  
  
Draco se jeta sur Hermione , la plaqua contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement en glissant ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille.  
  
Elle , passa les siennes sur la nuque du jeune homme ce qui fit frémir ce dernier.  
  
Il était arrivé au niveau des fesse de la jeune fille , et tira sur les cuisses de cette dernière pour qu'ainsi elle enroule ses jambes autour de lui.  
  
Malfoy souleva la préfète et la déposé sur le canapé . Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser une seconde et Malfoy dit à Hermione :  
  
« Tu sais Granger que depuis ce matin j'avais envi de t'embrasser  
  
- Oh je te fais un tel effet ?  
  
En disant cela elle passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du garçon et caressa son torsece qui  
  
- J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais plus que ça même... -Comment ça ? - Je ne te le dirais pas Granger » Et sur ce il recommença a embrasser la jeune fille.  
  
*Tu ne me le dira peut-être pas comme ça mais je te le ferais avouer... je crois que tu as oublié le veritaserum Draco. Mais dis-donc je viens de l'appeler Draco !!!!!!! *  
  
Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser follement sur le canapé quand on toqua à la porte .  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent et crièrent en ch?ur : -C'est qui ? -C'est Harry , répondit la voix , avec Ron.  
  
-Putains ...mauvais moment . pas . grrrr !!! marmonna Draco  
  
Hermione s'empressa de se dégager de Draco pris sa Baguette prononça un accio et amen a tous ses livres et parchemins pour faire comme si elle était en train de travailler. Draco en fit de même. Ils s'installèrent chacun à leur bureau , Draco s'apprêtait à crier « JESUISFOLLEDEDRACO » quand Hermione le coupa , lui faisant remarquer qu'il avait du rouge à lèvre , et Draco dit à Hermione que son T-shirt était mis n'importe comment , et que l'on voyait la moitié de son dos .Après s'être enfin préparé à recevoir « ceux qui dérange » Hermione s'approcha du tableau et murmura à l'adresse de Nicolas Flamel le mot de passe pour ne pas que Harry et Ron l'entende.  
  
-Vous en avez mis du temps à ouvrir !! dit Ron - Peu IMPORTE QUE FAITES VOUS Là ! demanda Hermione d'une voix cinglante Nous somme venus Pour nous excuser mais c'est QUOI ça ?! Harry pointait quelque chose à la fenêtre...  
  
**************************************************************************** *** 


	9. La lettre de la vie

Je suis dsl mais g une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne vais pas faire dotre chapitres. Je rigoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooole !!!! Donc voici la suite que j'espère vous attendiez avec impatience !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
« Mais c'est quoi ça ???????hurla Harry en pintant son doigt sur la fenêtre  
  
En effet une sorte d'oiseau sombre au plumage noir et rouge venait d'entrer à la fenêtre de la salle commune des préfets et avait un petit paquet accroché à l'une de ses pâtes.  
  
-C'est.non c'est impossible, pas déjà. murmura Draco.  
  
L'oiseau était énorme, la taille d'un aigle, pas moins. Il était entre la physionomie d'un Hiboux et d'un chien. Il avait la gueule ou le bec ( c'était dur à distinguer) ouvert et on apercevait d'immenses dents pointues recouvertes de sang. Ces yeux étai d'un rouge sanguin et semblaient fluorescents.  
  
Ces pattes étaient semblables à celles d'un oiseau de proie mais semblaient être plutôt destinées à se planter dans la victime plutôt que de se contenter de la capturer.  
  
C'était la bête la plus effrayante ( après les détraqueurs) que Harry avait vu.  
  
-Non !! Se mit à hurler Draco !! Pas maintenant !! J'ai dit Non !! Vas- t'en !! Cria-t'il a l'adresse de la bête  
  
-C'est quoi au juste !!Demanda Hermione apeurée à Draco.  
  
Il se tourna vers elle un regard de folie pure dans les yeux. -Ne m'approche pas !! Partez tous !! Sortez vite d'ici !!!!J'ai dit partez !!  
  
Hermione ne se fit pas prier, elle traina ses amis à la porte et parti paniqué en regardant une dernière fois Draco qui s'éxitait comme un hystérique à l'adresse de L'oiseau.  
  
*************************************************************************** ***  
  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais quand il est comme ça mieux vaut le laisser jusqu'à ce qu'il se clame !!! Dit précipitamment Hermione à ses amis.  
  
-Mais quesqu'il lui prend ! et c'est quoi cette ...........CHOSE !!!!hurla Ron .  
  
-Je ne sais pas et de toutes manières vous étiez venu me faire des excuses alors j'attends !!  
  
-Mais il faut d'abord chercher à savoir quesqui se..commença Harry  
  
-J'ATTENDS !!! CRIA Hermione en leur lançant un regard noir qui aurait fait partir en retraite une armée toute entière.  
  
Elle cria si fort que quelques premières années qui passaient par le couloir ou ils étaient en train de descendre se retournèrent et accélèrent le pas.  
  
-Bien , tout d'abord, dit Harry, je tiens à te dire que tu n'as pas à faire la tête à Ron il n'a rien dit lui.  
  
-C'est vrai mais comme tu avais parlé pour deux je pensais qu'il été de ton avis .  
  
-Bien quesqu'on doit faire maintenant , demanda Ron  
  
-comment ça que devez vous faire ? questionna Hermione  
  
- Bah habituellement , quand on se comporte mal avec quelqu'un tu nous dis ce qu'on a fais de mal et tu nous explique comment on doit réparer la faute et là on redevient les gentils petits toutous mignons !!!!dit Harry en sautant d'un pied à l'autre  
  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'indignation , leur lança un regard noir et leur hurla  
  
Eh bien maintenant il y en a marre !! Faudra vous apprendre à vous débrouillez tout seul !!!  
  
Et elle partie énerver en direction de la bibliothèque.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
*Non je n'ay crois pas !!!Pensa Draco. Pas maintenant !!!Il sait que comme je ne suis pas encore majeur je ne peux m'opposer à sa volonté. Il me tient et si je dis non il me chasse de la maison . Je suis pris au piège.*  
  
L'oiseau terrifiant se posa au côté de Draco et celui-ci pris le paquet et l'ouvrit.  
  
« Cher Draco Lucius Malfoy  
  
Vous recevrez la marque le jour de Noël. Il est évidant que vous ne pouviez espérer plus grand honneur que ce que je vous offre. Il est évident que tous refus de votre part sera sanctionné par la mort elle-même.  
  
Je vous attends donc chez vous le jour demandé. Las-bas vous aurez à disposition un Portoloin qui vous amènera jusqu'à moi.  
  
En espérant ne pas avoir à vous tuer  
  
Lord Voldemort »  
  
Draco se leva d'un bond , transforma le parchemin en un paquet de confettis , se mit à hurler dans sa chambre , et dans une rage incontrôlable , cassa sa table de nuit et cogna si fort la porte de l'armoire de sa chambre que la grande vitre qui était sur la porte se brisa.  
  
Hermione venait de rentrer dans la salle commune, elle entendit Draco hurlé et une vitre se briser.  
  
Draco tomba au pied de son lit et se mit à pleurer de rage.  
  
Hermione passa par la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre de Draco.  
  
Elle le vit assit par terre, la t^te dans les mains.  
  
Après une courte Hésitation elle s'approcha de lui , s'assit à ses côtés et l'entoura de ses bras.  
  
Malfoy n'avait pas entendu Hermione rentrer mais il sentit des bras l'entourer et l'odeur de la jeune fille le submergea.  
  
Il ne protesta pas et se foutant de la dignité « Malfoy » laissa ses larmes couler sans bruit dans les bras d'Hermione.  
  
Celle-ci murmura un mot pour le calmer.  
  
« Draco. »  
  
Elle n'avait pas dit Malfoy mais elle l'avait appelé par son prénom , pour la première fois.  
  
Il arréta instantanément de pleurer. Ses larmes avaient cesser de glisser sur sa joue , comme figé par le mot qu'Hermione avait prononcer.  
  
Il leva la tête , le regard toujours froncé par la rage et la haine , adoucit son regard et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux.  
  
Contre toute attente celle-ci se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement , tendrement.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione et Draco étaient dans la salle de bains. Aucun des deux n'avait prononcer un mot , mais en brisant le miroir avec son poing , Draco s'était entaillé la main.  
  
Hermione rinça la main du jeune homme et fit apparaître un bandage avec lequel elle entoura la main de Draco.  
  
« C'est une lettre de Voldemort.  
  
Draco venait de briser le silence.( Il brise tout celui-la !! la table de nuit , le miroir , et maintenant le silence !! alalala !!)  
  
-Pour que tu . deviennes un mangemort ? Demanda Hermione .  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Si tu dis non il te tuera ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et ton père ne peut pas s'opposer et permettre de te sauver ?  
  
- Si je n'étais pas son seul enfant , il m'aurait déjà tuer ,il m'aurait déjà sûrement tuer de ses mains. Il n'a pas supporter que je lui annonce ne pas vouloir devenir un mangemort pendant les vacances.  
  
- Et il t'a . battu ?  
  
- Il s'est contenté de me faire subir le sortilège doloris tous les soirs depuis mon annonce en espérant me faire changer d'avis , mais sa n'a fais que renforcer mon opinion et il l'a remarqué si bien que même si je ne souhaite pas le devenir , il règlera le problème avec l'Impéro.  
  
Hermione avait poussé un soupir d'exclamation. Mr malfoy avait fait subir à son propre fils le Doloris.  
  
Elle s'était arrêtée d'entourer du bandage la main de Malfoy et le regardait un visage d'horreur dans les yeux.  
  
-Il n'a pas osé.  
  
-Ce n'est rien c'est pas grave , de toute manière je suis fichu , c'est ou je deviens un mangemort ou je meurs.  
  
-Tu n'as cas ne pas te rendre au rendez-vous !! De toute manière tu ne peux pas sortir de Poudlard !!  
  
-Si , je recevrai la marque à Noël , comme je serais au manoir , je ne pourrais échapper à mon père.  
  
Le visage d'Hermione pris une teinte sombre , et soudain s'illumina.  
  
- Tu n'as cas ne pas être chez toi.  
  
- Je ne pourrais pas partir de chez moi , en plus , je n'aurais nul part ou aller !!  
  
- Pourquoi tu devrais partir d'un endroit ou tu n'es pas allé ? -Quoi ?  
  
- Tu n'as cas ne pas passer les vacances de Noël chez toi !!  
  
-Mais mon père seras furieux si je lui annonce ça !!  
  
- Décommande-toi à la dernière minute , il sera pris par surprise et il ne peut pas débarquer à Poudlard à l'improviste , et si il y a un problème il te suffira d'aller voir Dumbledore !  
  
Draco grimaça à l'évocation , de Dumbledore , l'amoureux des Moldus , mais à part ça , le plan d'Hermione se tenait.  
  
-Hermione , il la regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'elle tréssaillt en l'entendant l'appelé par son prénom. Hermione , merci.  
  
Sur-ce il pencha délicatement la tête vers elle et déposa ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes.  
  
Hermione répondit chaleureusement à ce doux baisé , et leur échange dura une bonne minute avant que tous deux , à bout de souffle se détache l'un de l'autre  
  
Il se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux , Draco sourit, Hermione posa un dernier regard dans les yeux d'acier de Draco , l'embrassa furtivement une dernière fois se tourna puis dit :  
  
« Il faudra que tu ailles voir Mme Pompresh , et utilise un réparo pour les meubles de ta chambre. Aussi Draco , je préfèrerais qu'on ne .....  
  
- ...Parle de notre relation à personne... je comprends. Moi aussi avec mon père et tout ça...  
  
-Bonne nuit... »  
  
Elle lui sourit et ferma la porte , elle prononça une formule et toute sa chambre s'ordonna ( si ça pouvait exister ce genre de formule moi ma chambre c le chaos !!) Après elle se mit en pyjama , et se coucha.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
« Pr. Dumbledore , est-ce vrai ? - Cela expliquerait son incroyable intelligence , Minerva.  
  
-Mais comment lui annoncer ?  
  
- Je convoquerais Mll granger demain à mon bureau.  
  
- C'est si triste , elle est si jeune.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Voilà !! Vous verrez la suite un autre jour !!!! 


	10. le secret

« Pr. Dumbledore , est-ce vrai ? - Cela expliquerait son incroyable intelligence , Minerva.  
  
-Mais comment lui annoncer ?  
  
- Je convoquerais Mll Granger demain à mon bureau.  
  
- C'est si triste , elle est si jeune.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hermione était dans son lit et réfléchissait. Elle , Hermione Granger , préfète de Gryffondore , Préfète en chef de tout Poudlard , meilleur amie de Harry Potter le survivant , sortait avec l'ennemi de ce dernier , Draco Malfoy.  
  
De plus elle cachait sa relation a ses meilleurs amis Ronald et Harry.  
  
*Je tourne mal moi !!!!*  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione se réveilla à 10h30. C'était le week-end et grâce à son rôle de Préfète en chef elle avait le droit de petit déjeuner à l'heure qu'elle voulait , car son repas lui était ammené dans sa salle commune à son réveil par les elfes de maison.  
  
Elle se leva alla à la salle de bains et se regarda.  
  
Elle avait le rouge aux joues ,mais ne savait pas pourquoi.  
  
Puis soudain en regardant la baignoire , elle se souvint d'un bout de son rêve de cette nuit et se vit dans la baignoire , un verre de Champagne à la main aux côtés de Draco...  
  
*Ou lala j'imagine même pas la suite du rêve !!!!! Ce devait être une de ces vielles histoires pseudo-romantiques qui finissent en parti de jambes en l'air dans un jaccusi !!!!*  
  
Elle compris donc la teinte de ses joues.  
  
Puis elle repensa à hier , avant qu'elle n'embrasse Malfoy.  
  
Voldemort le voulait dans ses rangs et s'il refusait , il mourrait.  
  
Certes elle avait trouvé un moyen pour ne pas qu'il est la marques , mais son plan ne faisait que retarder la mort certaine de Draco.  
  
Il allait mourir, c'était certains .  
  
Rien que cette pensée lui mettait les larmes aux yeux. Exactement comme les années passées elle s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami Harry et pleurait en silence dans son dortoir pour rester forte et lucide en face de lui.  
  
Elle secha ses larmes et entra sous sa douche,se lava les cheveux avec du shampooing à la noix de coco .  
  
Pourquoi me direz-vous ? La noix de coco rendait complètement fou Draco elle le savait. Elle en avait eu l'intuition.  
  
Elle se créma , s'Habilla chaudement car on était en plein Hiver tout de même ( un jean bien épais Blanc Levi's , un pull bien chaud blanc également Morgane avec en dessous un Haut manche longue Blanc Playmate , et des converse beien chaudes en cuir Blanc.)  
  
Elle se maquilla très légèrement ; les yeux soulignés d'un trait blanc les lèvres avec du gloss beige très clair , du fard beige clair également. Avec ses vêtement blancs son maquillage clair , ses cheveux châtains et son bronzage des vacances d'été faisaient un très beau contraste...  
  
Elle rentra dans sa chambre et ouvra les rideaux : il neigeait !!!!! A une semaine de noël il neigeait !!!!!!  
  
Elle alla dans la salle commune , mais Draco n'y était pas.  
  
Elle trouva un papier :  
  
« Hermione , je suis allé dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour l'élection du Nouveau capitaine de Quidditch , car Flint s'est fait renvoyé : effectivement , ses trois redoublement n'ayant rien changé , il s'est avéré si peu concentré sur ses études que Rogue la éjecté , en disant qu'il était une Honte pour sa maison.  
  
J'aimerais qu'on se retrouve en tête à tête à 15h30 dans l'arrière salle du chaudron Baveur j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
  
Je pense à toi, Draco »  
  
Hermione réalisa qu'aujourd'hui c'était le jour du dernier Week-end à Pré au Lard , avant Noël.  
  
Elle avait promis à Harry et Ron de les retrouver à 11h30 Dans la grande salle . Enfin , avant qu'ils se dispute .  
  
*Allez on approche de Noël , tentons la réconciliation !*  
  
Elle courut dans sa chambre , Pris son sac à main blanc en velours , mis en pagaille dedans sa trousse de maquillage , son petit parfum coco mademoiselle , et son porte monnaie.  
  
Elle courut dans la grande salle : 11h30 pile à l'heure ! Elle vit Harry et Ron assit à la table des Gryffondor.  
  
Elle allat lentement les rejoindre , et s'assit à leurs côtés sans dire un mot.  
  
« Hermione , commença Harry , nous sommes... -vraiment désolé ! Acheva Ron. Tu nous manques !! On s'escuse d'avoir dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu sois jolie !!! Tu es magnifique maquillé comme pas maquillé , c'est ce qu'on essayait de te dire mais on s'est mal exprimé c'est tout ! »  
  
Hermione sourit , leurs excuses était maladroite mais tellement attendrissante !  
  
- C'est bon arrêtez !! Je vais rougir !! Vous êtes tout pardonné !  
  
Elle se leva et embrassa les joues des deux garçons.  
  
Et iles partirent ensemble à Pré au Lard , se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant ...  
  
( Dsl je me perds là ...)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Draco était encore dans la salle commune de serpentard . Tous les élèves de cette maison étaient réunis.  
  
Les votes se trouvaient dans l'urne et Draco prononca un sort pour le dépouillage.  
  
« Le dépuoillage est terminé nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir les résultats des votes , dit Draco.  
  
Draco tremblait légèrement et souhaitai ne pas devenir la capitaine car tout les capitaine subissait la lecture de leur c?ur et ils ne voulait pas que les serpentards découvre son secret.  
  
Une lumière aveugante flasha dans toute la salle et les mots suivant firent leur apparition en lettres d'or dans l'air.  
  
^ Le Nouveau dirigeant De cette équipe de Battant Qu'est la maison serpentard Et un être vraiment rare Car contre la devise de la maison Le Pouvoir n'est pas sa seule raison Son c?ur censé être de pierre est d'or Car il appartient à une Gryffondore Mais puisque tel est votre choix Draco malfoy est votre Roi.^  
  
Tout les Serpentard devinrent Blanc comme neige. Draco lui frissonna.  
  
Aucun ne comprenait ce que la lecture du c?ur de Draco signifiait , enfin ils ne voulaient pas croire que Malfoy aimait une Gryffondore.  
  
Draco se sentait mal très mal. Le sort avait révélé devant tout ses camarades qu'il aimait une Gryffondore. Lui-même qui n'était pas sûr de ces sentiment reçu un choc en lisant les mots.  
  
Il parcouru la salle commune du regard pour voir le réaction des gens qui l'entouraient.  
  
Tous le regardait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et d'indignation sauf Pansy qui avait éclaté en sanglots de rage et Crabe et Goyle , qui n'ayant rien compris lui souriaient et applaudissaient tout seuls.  
  
Les lettres Brillaient encore dans l'air quand Rogue pénétra dans la salle .  
  
Etonné du silence oppressant de la salle , ce dernier lu à son tour lu message d'or et ouvra les yeux d'étonnement.  
  
Puis il dit sèchement ;  
  
« Félicitation Mr Malfoy , vous autres retournez à vos occupation le vote est terminé vous n'avez aucunes raisons de ne pas être à Pré au Lard. Vous Mr Malfoy je doit vous parler.  
  
Draco acquiesça de la t^te et suivi son professeur dans son bureau.  
  
-En temps Normal je vous aurais fait la morale comme quoi aimer une Gryffondore , de sange impur en plus , risquait de vous attirer la foudre de toute cette maison et de votre père , mais quelques éléments , certes , attristant sont à prendre compte. Je suppose que Mll Granger est bien la Gryffondore que vous aimé ?  
  
Draco , le rouge au joues approuva silencieusement de la tête à la question de son Professeur.  
  
-Bien , c'est pour elle que je vous convoque. Sachez que le Professeur Dumbledore la cherche mais comme elle n'est pas venu au petit déjeuner dans la Grande salle , il ne sait pas ou elle est et il pense qu'elle se trouve ou à Pré au Lard ou dans votre espace commun , c'est pour cela qu'il ma demander de vous confier le devoir de la lui amener à son bureau. Vous pouvez disposez et sachez qu'il est très urgent qu'elle se rende chez le Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Draco parti à la recherche de Hermione se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore voulait la voire.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione était chez Zonko avec Harry et Ron et avait déjà bien rempli ses sacs de shopping.  
  
Chez Larionov elle avait trouvé un cadeau de noël pour Draco , Un kit de capitaine d'équipe de quidditch, contenant une boussole , de la cire pour balai, un redresseur de branchage ,un tenue de Capitaine toute neuve , des protections et un Badge de Capitaine.  
  
Elle avait encor eu une nouvelle intuition qui lui disait qu Draco avait été choisit comme capitaine . Mais elle avait tout de même gardé le ticket de caisse au cas ou.  
  
En ce moment Hermione avait beaucoup de sentiment intuitif. Comme un 6e sens . Elle ne se l'expliquait pas.  
  
Elle sortit de chez Zonko avec Ron et Harry et se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco  
  
« Granger tu dois me suivre.  
  
- Malfoy laisse nous tranquille , Tu embêtera Hermione un autre joue , maintenant laisse nous passer, dit Ron  
  
- Weasley reste en dehors de ça je te dis qu'elle doit me suivre , Dumbledore veut la voire.  
  
-Pourquoi ? questionna Hermione  
  
- ne l'écoute pas il ment !! dit Ron , c'est un plan pour te faire des misères !  
  
-C'est bon Ron , en cas de Problème j'ai ma baguette !!! Je vais aller voir ce que Dumbledore me veut.  
  
Et elle dit au revoir à ces amis puis parti avec Draco.  
  
- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre pour me voir ? lança Hermione ironiquement à Draco.  
  
- Le Professeur Dumbledore veut réellement te voir , mais c'est vrai que tu me manquais...  
  
Il regarda autour de lui , et ne voyant aucun élèves de Poudlard , se pencha vers elle et posa un doux baisée sur ses lèvres.  
  
Elle lui sourit regarda à son tour autour d'elle et lui prit la main.  
  
Draco jubilait , il trouvait se main si douce et il avait l'impression d'être un couple normal , s'affichant au grand jour .Tant qu'il ne voyait pas d'élèves de Poudlard il pouvait se tenir la main et s'embrasser devant la foule de vieux sorcier sans aucune gène .  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Lucius Malfoy était à Pré au Lard Pour régler de vielle affaires avec le commerçant du Bar mal famé la tête de sanglier.  
  
Il remarqua le nombre considérable de jeunes personnes et déduis que ce devait être le week-end à Pré au Lard de Poudlard.  
  
Il marchait dans la grande rue pavé et remarqua une t^te aux chevaux aussi blonds , presque blanc que les siens , sauf qu'il n'était pas plaqué en arrière comme les siens.  
  
En s'approchant un peu plus de Draco il vit qu'il était avec une jeunes demoiselle , avec qui d'ailleurs il échangeait de nombreux baisée.  
  
Lucius était vraiment fier de son fils . Sa petite amie était d'une beauté exceptionnel. Vêtue toute de blanc , avec toute cette neige , elle paraissait être un ange. Voyant le regard de son fils pour la jeune personne , il vit que Draco était vraiment amoureux , et Lucius se dit que cette fille est très digne de la lignée Malfoy , et qu'elle fera à son fils de très beau enfants.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Draco finissait d'embrasser langoureusement Hermione quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et reconnu son père.  
  
Hermione et lui , comme par magnétisme se décolèrent aussi tôt l'un de l'autre. Lucius sourit et dit : « Allons jeunes gens je ne vais pas vous manger , je vous vois depuis le bout de la rue !  
  
- B... Bonjour père , balbutia Draco  
  
- Allons Draco , et tes bonnes manières ? dit Lucius , Présente moi cette jeunes et jolie jeune fille, voyons.  
  
Hermione lança un regard terrifié à Draco.  
  
- C'est... C'est Hermione Gran...  
  
- Hermione Grandelson !!! Coupa Hermione en tendant la main et faisant un sourire ravageur à Malfoy père.  
  
Lucius pris la main de la jeune fille et y posa un baisé en soufflant :  
  
- Enchanté Mademoiselle Grandelson, mais c'est bizarre , je ne connais point la lignée des Grandelson.  
  
- C'est... Parce que ma famille est Française mais ma mère est Anglaise , donc nous vivons depuis peu en Angleterre, mais je parlais déjà parfaitement l'anglais grâce à ma mère !  
  
Hermione avait inventé ce mensonge en un temps reccord , comme si quelqu'un lui avait soufflé.  
  
-Le Français est une langue magnifique !! Dit Malfoy père. Escuser- moi Mademoiselle mais je dois parler à mon fils.  
  
Lucius parti à quelques pas d'Hermione , suivit par son fils.  
  
- Draco tu as une amie magnifique je te félicite.  
  
- Merci père.  
  
- Est elle bonne en cours ? demanda Lucius.  
  
Draco étonné par cette question répondit enfin :  
  
- Euh oui père , c'est une des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Si je puis me permettre pourquoi cette question père ?  
  
- Draco , Draco ... Nous les mangemorts sentons la puissance. Quand j'ai croisé le regard de ta jeune amie , j'ai faillit chavirer. Je n'ai jamais senti une telle puissance Draco. Jamais sauf le maitre bien entendu.  
  
- Vous dites qu'Hermione a une puissance particulière père ?  
  
-Très particulière fils. Je veux que tu te maries avec elle au plus vite Draco. Et je veux que vous aillez un enfant au plus vite Draco. d'ailleurs est-elle vierge ?  
  
-JE ... je suppose oui ! dit Draco éberlué par la question.  
  
-Mon fils , moi qui pensait que tu allait te contenter d'une de ces filles bas quartier comme Pansy parkinson qui ont déjà eu plusieurs impurs dans leur lits je me suis vraiment trompé ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de toi mon fils !! Vu comment elle te regarde Draco , elle t'aime c'est certains et elle acceptera toutes tes demandes Draco. Te rends tu compte mon fils de la puissance qu'auras votre enfant ? Deux familles de sang pur !! La puissance des Malfoy et la puissance d'une jeune vierge réunis !!!  
  
- Mais père !! Qui dit qu'elle accepteras de m'épouser et de me faire un enfant !  
  
-Es tu aveugle Draco !! cette fille serait prête à se tuer pour toi , je le sens !!!!!Maintenant je prend congé j'ai à faire , et dépêche toi de faire ta demande et de la mettre enceinte , il vaut mieux que votre enfant naisse avant ton 20e anniversaire pour que la puissance de la jeunesse s'ajoute à votre puissance !Et il faut que tu la mette enceinte la première fois que tu lui feras l'amour , c'est à dire au moment ou tu la dépucellera !Et vu les circonstances , ta cérémonie pour la marque seras reporté ! Je pense que le maître seras très intéressé par ce bébé et si tu as déjà la marque au moment ou tu fécondera Mll Grandelson , le bébé perdra de l puissance : la puissance de l'innocence !  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Draco retourna aux cotés de Hermione lui prit la main.  
  
-Alors , dit Hermione , qu'a t'il dit ?  
  
- Il veut que...que nous nous marrions ayons un enfant et la cérémonie pour la marque est reporté, dit Draco assez gêné.  
  
-Mais !!! Dès que ton père te voit au père de ce qu'il croit être une sang pur , il veut que tu ta marrie avec et que tu la mette en ceinte ou pas ? Et pourquoi la cérémonie est reporté ? demanda Hermione , choquée.  
  
Draco s'arrêta sur place , ils étaient arrivé au niveau de la porte du château.  
  
Il lui prit les deux main et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
  
- Hermione il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
  
-Quoi ?demanda doucement Hermione  
  
- Voilà , la raison pour laquelle je voulais te voir au chaudron baveur , c'est pour te dire...C'est pour te dire que je t'aime , je t'aime de tout mon c?ur, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne et je n'ai plus aucun doute depuis que j'ai été nommé capitaine , et que la lecture de mon c?ur m'annonce que je t'aime. Saches Hermione que si jamais je te demande en mariage ou je te fait un enfant , ce ne sera jamais pour faire plaisir à mon père , c'est parce que je t'aime.  
  
Draco avait parlé très précipitamment et semblait terriblement apeuré d'ouvrir son c?ur comme ça et avait peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque.  
  
Hermione elle avait les larmes au yeux, mais ne s'était jamais sentit aussi joyeuse.  
  
*J'avais raison il est capitaine !!!* se dit Hermione  
  
Puis elle fit un Grand sourire à Draco et se jeta au cou de celui-ci pour l'embrasser fougueusement, puis lui susurra à l'oreille :  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, Draco.  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent sans savoir qu'un élève les voyait. Puis ils partirent main dans la main vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
*C'est l meilleur journée de ma vie !! pensa Hermione , je me réconcilie avec Harry et Ron , je remarque que j'ai un 6e sens infaillible et Draco me fais une grande déclaration comme quoi il m'aime et insinue qu'un jour il me fera des enfants et m'épousera !!!Seigneur !*  
  
Il arrivait main dans la main devant le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
« Crème canari » dit Draco.(Ils sont préfets en chef c'est logique qu'ils connaisse le mot de passe.)  
  
Draco et Hermione se lâchèrent à contre c?ur la main et Frappèrent trois coup à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
« Entrez leur dit Dumbledore.  
  
Ils entrèrent et Dumbledore parla. - Mll Granger ce que je vais vous dire est très personnel , cependant je pense que cela vous soulagerais que Mr Malfoy soit à vos côtés , alors préférez vous qu'il reste ou qu'il sorte ?  
  
Hermione étonné que Dumbledore lui pose la question compris que Dumbledore avait compris qu'ils sortaient ensemble , et après une longue hésitation répondit :  
  
- Je préfère qu'il reste.  
  
- Mll Granger , j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncé. Voilà , je ne vais pas y allé par quatre chemins , vos parents vienne de décédé , tuer dans un accident de voiture.  
  
Hermione devint Blanche , tout comme Draco.  
  
- Non... murmura t'elle... NOOOOOOOON !!! hurla t' elle . Puis elle éclata en sanglot. Draco se précipita sur elle et l'entoura de ses bras tentant tant bien que mal de la consoler.  
  
- Toutes mes condoléances , cependant j'ai autre chose à vous dire .Continua Dumbledore. Vos parents ont laissé un testament qui dit une chose... intéressante.  
  
Et il tendit le papier à Hermione. Une Hermione toute tremblotante. Celle-ci pris le papier et le lut tant bien que mal :  
  
« Nous , Mr et Mme Granger léguons tout nos bien à Hermione Granger. Mais il faut qu'elle apprenne que nous ne sommes pas ses parents biologiques , et que son vrai nom est Hermione Circé Grandelson, ses parents était des sorciers. Nous l'avons trouvé à notre porche , emballé dans un dras de soie noir, avec la lettre ci-jointe. Hermione chérie si jamais tu lies notre testament saches que même si nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents , nous t'avons toujours considéré comme un don du ciel , et comme notre propre enfant.  
  
Mr et Mrs Granger. »  
  
Hermione redoubla l'intensité de ses sanglots en apprenant que ces parents n'était pas les siens. Puis Elle ouvrit la 2ème enveloppe.  
  
« Chère Mr et Mrs Granger. Je suis Mrs Circé Grandelson. Cette enfant s'appelle Hermione . Mon fiancé s'appel Kingsley Grandelson. Si nous vous confions notre enfant , c'est car dans notre Monde , notre unions n'est pas accepté. Kingsley et moi sommes des sorciers. Nous avons tout deux fait nos études à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard , l'école de sorcellerie. Dans cette école il y a des maisons . Kingsley était à Serpentard et Moi à Serdaigle. Je suis issu d'une famille de sang pur , c'est à dire que je descends exclusivement d'unions de sorciers. Mon fiancé également est un sang pur. Voyez-vous dans cette école il y a 4 maison : Gryffondore , Poufsouffle , Serdaigle et serpentard. Or , Serpentard est une maison qui se croit supérieur aux autres et est très ennemie avec les autres maison , en particulier Serdaigle et Gryffondore. Je n'ai que 17 ans et en ayant un enfant avec Kingsley , nous nous somme attiré la foudre de la maison Serpentard qui a menacé de tuer notre enfant. De plus dans notre monde , un mage noir à demandé à mon Fiancé de rejoindre ses rangs mais comme il a refuse , il a été assassiné. Je suis maintenant seule avec Hermione , mais Hermione n'est pas une sorcière ordinaire . Son arrière grand mère avait le don de double vu et un de ces ancêtre du côté de son père Français avait la puissance « agaldar » qui est une puissance magique incroyable. Le don de double vu saute trois génération , donc il est logique qu'Hermione est ce pouvoir. le fait qu'Hermione soit né d'une union de jeunes personne en dessous de 20 ans déclenche entièrement son potentiel magique , ce qui fait que cela déclenche logiquement le pouvoir « agaldar ».Hermione est une sorcière très puissante , tellement puissante que le grand mage noir a peur d'elle et veut la tuer. Le seul moyen de la sauver et de la placer dans une famille Moldu ( sans pouvoir magiques) et je vous ai choisit car en vous observant j'ai découvert que vous étiez des personnes charmantes et comme vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants naturellement ,cela vous paierai. Mais ne craignez rien vous ne risquez pas de vous faire attaquer ou quoi que ce soit car j'ai mis un sort autour d'Hermione qui fait que ces pouvoirs ne se déclencherons qu'a son 10e anniversaire , et les dons de ses ancêtres petit à petit à partir de son 16e anniversaire. Je vous supplie d'accepter Hermione dans votre famille. faites comme si cette enfant était le votre et appeler-la Hermione Granger.  
  
Une mère qui vous confie son bien le plus précieux,  
  
Circé Grandelson. »  
  
Hermione finit de lire cette lettre et ressentit une douleur dans le c?ur , eu un ressaut , et s'évanouit dans les bras de Draco.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Ah bas g u un mal de chien à faire ce chap , j'espère que vous serez content !! ya interet en tout cas !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! voila revieuwez ca fait tjs plaisir et voici les réponses au revieuws.  
  
Bonzour tt le monde !!brebièrement ze tine a dire que ze sui balade ( atchoummmmmmmmmmmmm) alor g lutté pour résisté a lenvi de mévanouir devant mon ordi é zé écri ce chap a la sueur de mon front !!!  
  
Donc d'abord voici les remerciment pour les revieuws du chap 7 :  
  
Axoo  
  
Merci pour ta revieuw tu vera peu a peu l tombras ds ces (bo) bras (musclééééééééééééé) !!!!  
  
B.O.S.S girl alias ma pitite jéromine  
  
Contente ke ma fic te plaise je te donérai des détails croustillant a lescrime la prochaine foi kon te véra avec mo mai por linstan je suis malade je fé po de spor juska mardi donc je revien ke vendredi procahin c a dire le 12 je croi !! bisous adeline  
  
Hermionejolie  
  
Tinkiète je lécri encore é tjs mm si je ralanti en ce momen a cose de ma maladi é tt é tt !! de tt manière g juré ke je la finiré é je suis une femme d'honneur moi !!  
  
Cookie  
  
Oki vla la suite chef et merci de mètre fidèle !!  
  
Angedesfees  
  
Merci a toi ossi detre fidèle é oki Voici le 9 pour te f'r plaisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !!!  
  
Et pour le chap 8  
  
Lorita  
  
Oua !! folle de ma fic !! c super flatteur !! ba jespère ke ce chap te décevré po !!  
  
Axoo  
  
Moi ossi g acheté le tome 5 !! le jour de sa sorti c a d mercredi !! a 6h du mat !!!! ( c leure a lakel ouvrai ma librérie é ma mère voulé po ke jaille aux champs a 00h00 alors .) en tout cas comme g déjà commencé ma fic yora pa de spoiler en plus de tt manière le tome 5 jlavé dja lu en anglais é je souhaité po ki é de spoiler paske ca me soulé de tt prendre en compte en + comme un de mes perso fétiches meur dans le 5 ( je diré po ki c !!!!!!)a propo si tu trouve ke mon changemen de comportemen a été tro brusk di le paske kan g écri ce chap gt un peu pressé mé si ca ta plai c bon je laisse  
  
Leslieglady  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAA toi ossi tu rève du booooo Draco !! on est deux (enfin vu certaine de mes cop on es a peu prè 3 milliards)sinon ba le nombre de chap je c po du tt jécri o fur é a mesure !!! voilà !!!!  
  
Puis chp 9  
  
Axoo  
  
Jadooooore !! tu es une fidèle revieuweuse !! en tt cascvrai j'aime bien jouer les torionnaires !! yiark yiark !!!!!!!!!!! mais bon comme tu le dis si bien ze sui une gentille fifille qui poste la suite !!!!!  
  
Luwelin  
  
Et oui ils son mignons hein ?????  
  
Cookie  
  
En fait je réesplik ( mais il ce peu qu'après cette explikation tu soi tjs po dac) si draco a embrassé Hermione s'ets paske tu voi on lui annonce ke soi I meur soi I devien mangemor et la seul stabilité de sa vi c Hermione en plus I c rendu comptequ'il lémé, et Hermione voyant le malheur de draco ba en lembrassant va lui f'r comprendre kel sra tjs la pour lui !!!!!voila et merci pour ta revieuw paske c bien ossi les critiques sa maide a me corrigé !!  
  
Frite 12  
  
1erement jadooooooooooore ton pseudo !! ensuite ba le « hermione est si jeune » ct du supennnnnnnse !!!!!voila !! kissou !!  
  
OnetakeWatson La suite !! voila ten a plus mar datendre la !!!  
  
pathy maccarther merci !!!!!j'm osssi les éloges et les declaration en anglais !!!  
  
lili  
  
oki !!!la suite !!!!!!!!!! voilà !!! meric pour ta revieuw !  
  
Ange Noir   
  
Alors toi !!!!! j'ai adooooooooré ta revieuw !! gt morte de rire !!sèrieu le coup du « je suis un ange, mais il faudrait changer l'ampoule de mon auréole... » gt exploser devant mon pc !!!!!voilà !! kissouilles et merci pour ta revieuw !!  
  
Voilà finish les revieuw et sachez que ces pitites revieuws c important paske tout travaille mérite salaire , et que ces revieuw c comme du fric ppur nous les écrivain !!  
  
Oh j'allai oublié le disclamer  
  
Alors voilà , ce sont des choses qui font mal et qui sont très dures à dire , mais voilà !! rien ne m'appartiens !! J.K a même refusé de me donner Draco pour noël !! Elle a dit que Draco n'avait pas que ça a faire de passer la journée dans mon lit à assouvir tout mes fantasmes !! Comme si je n'avait que ça en tête !!!Sincèrement , vous croyez que je me contenterai de faire ça Dans un lit ???????????? enfin bon voilà rien ne m'appartiens à par l'intrigue de cette Histoire et je ne me fais pas le moindre sous sur ce que je publie !! 


	11. L'amour

Hermione se réveilla. Elle ne savait pas ou elle était mais elle n'était pas dans son lit , ça elle en était sûr.  
  
Elle ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnut l'infirmerie.  
  
Puis elle se concentra pour retrouver sa vu , et en regardant bien elle vit Draco , assis à côté de son lit , penché sur le lit et dormant d'un air concentré.  
  
* Draco ma veillé toute la nuit ! pensa t'elle, mais pourquoi je suis là ?*  
  
Puis un flash s'imissa en elle , et elle se rappela la scène chez Dumbledore , se rappela que ces parents sont morts, enfin ses parents adoptifs et la lettre de sa mère Biologique.  
  
Elle repensa à tout cela , et après un pincement au c?ur se mit à pleurer.  
  
Draco se réveilla petit à petit , et entendant Hermione pleurer la serra dans sas bras, l'embrassa tendrement , et de la paume de sa main essuya les larmes d'hermione.  
  
*Qu'elle est belle. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être un mangemort pour sentire la puissance qui émane d'elle , pensa Draco*  
  
- Pasque ton père a dit qu'il sentait que j'était puissante ?  
  
- J'ai parlé tout fort ? s'étonna Draco .  
  
- Bah oui enfin je crois , dit Hermione.  
  
Mrs Pompresh entra .  
  
- Ah vous êtes enfin réveillée !! Dit cette dernière , J'ai bien eu peur avec cette évanouissement !!! Vous allez tenir Ml Granger , je sais que perdre des proche est une Horrible chose...  
  
* En plus avec ce vautour de MalFoy a ses côtés ! Pffffffff , on dit toujours tel père tel fils !!!!  
  
Si Ce jeune Homme traîne autour de la pauvre Granger , c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête !!  
  
pensa Pompresh*  
  
- Mme Pompresh je vous assure que Draco n'est pas comme son père arrêtez de vous en faire !!!Dit Hermione  
  
- Mais je n'ai rien dit Ml Granger !!!  
  
Draco regardait Hermione Bizarrement , ainsi que l'infirmière.  
  
- Tenez dit Pompresh , mangez ce bon chocolat et je pense que vous pourrez retourner à vos occupation , mais si jamais vous ne vous sentez pas bien ou si vous avez besoin de parler n'Hésitez pas à venir Mll Granger.  
  
Hermione mangea le chocolat , Puis sortie de l'infirmerie , épaulée par Draco. Hélas en chemin ils croisèrent un groupe détestable : Pansy , Goyle et Crabbe.  
  
* Mais que mon Drackichounet à moi fait avec dans ses bras cette sale sang impur, pensa Pansy !!!*  
  
- Ce n'est pas et ne sera jamais ton Drackichounet Pansy !! dit Hermione ,acide.  
  
- je t'ai parlé la sang de bourbe ? Alors ferme la !! Dit PANSY.  
  
Hermione réalisa qu'effectivement elle n'avait pas vu Pansy bouger les lèvres quand elle avait parle d'elle et de Draco.  
  
* Non mais D'ou elle traite mon amour !!!!!!!pensa Draco*  
  
*l ma appelé son amour ? se dit Hermione ,olalalalala mais . mais il n'a pas ouvert la bouche !!*  
  
- Pansy la ferme , ne parle pas à Hermione de cette manière ou alors il va t'en coûter.  
  
- Alors c'est vrai Dracki !!!!!! Tu ose aimé cette sale sang de bourbe !!!!! Mais c'est impossible elle t'a ensorcelé !!!  
  
- Premièrement ne l'insulte plus et sache qu'Hermione descend d'une famille encore plus pur que la tienne alors ferme là !!  
  
-Les moldus !! Des infecte personne, oui ,tu l'as toujours dit !! Il n'y a que les sorciers qui mérite de vivre !! Or elle ne descend pas de sorciers !!!  
  
- Tu es sourde Pansy !! Je viens de te dire qu'Hermione est de famille de sang pur !! Tous ses ancêtre son sorcier alors maintenant que je t'ai réjouit de cette nouvelle laisse-moi passer. Répliqua Froidement Draco.  
  
- Granger est une sang de Bourbe ! tout le monde le sait !!  
  
- Je ne m'appelle pas Granger mais Grandelson , dit calmement Hermione un sourire au lèvre.  
  
Puis Draco poussa violemment Pansy contre le mur , et parti avec Hermione en direction de leur salle Commune.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
A des miles de la.( je c je devrais dire km mais attendé é l'effet top chic alors ????)  
  
- Maître j'ai une grande nouvelle çà vous annoncer.J'ai dé placer la cérémonie de la marque de mon fils , mais laissez moi vous espliquer la raison.  
  
-Lucius sachez d'abord que je ne veux pas de votre fils dans mes rangs , il est bien trop désobéissant. Sachez que s'il venait à s'opposer à moi , je m'en débarrasserais , prevenez-le. Maintenant parlez. répondit Voldemort.  
  
-B...bien , je donc , Aujourd'hui je suis allé à Pré au Lard et j'y ai rencontré mon jeune fils , avec sa petite amie.  
  
- En quoi les ébats amoureux de votre fils sont censé m'importer , Lucius ?  
  
- Bien en regardant la jeune enfant , j'ai faillit défaillir , maître avant Potter , je n'avait jamais senti une telle puissance , je pense même que cette demoiselle est largement plus puissant que ce dernier.  
  
- C'est impossible !! trancha Voldemort. A moins que ... , Malfoy quel était le nom de cette demoiselle ?  
  
-Apparemment , elle descend d'une lignée qui m'est inconnu , les Grandelson ,elle c'est Hermione Grandelson.  
  
- Que dites vous Grandelson !! Une Grandelson est encore en vie !!!!!!!!!, Malfoy vous êtes bien ignorant de ne pas connaître les Grandelson !!!!!Sachez , Lucius , que j'ai tuer les parents de cette jeune enfant , a cause d 'elle précisément.  
  
- Qu'insinuez vous maître ?  
  
- Il y a longtemps , au début de mon apogée , je comptait dans mes rangs , Mr Jack Grandelson. un homme bien inutile certes mais j'avais cru bon de l'accueillir dans mes rangs car son arrière arrière grand père avait eu la puissance de l'agaldar.  
  
-Maître !!! C'est impossible !!!!! L'agaldar !!!!!!! un seul Homme l'a tout les deux siècles !!!!!!  
  
- Bien justement , le dernier sorcier a l'avoir eu était Sieur Tristan Grandelson.  
  
Donc deux cent ans passé il est fort probable que Mll Grandelson est ce pouvoir , de plus le père de Mll Grandelson , a dire , Kingsley Grandelson , s'est marié à une Lesanope , la lignée Lesanope étant constituée exclusivement de femmes , car aucune des Lesanope ne s'est jamais mariée , et n'a donc jamais pris le nom d'un Homme , aucune avant Circé Lesanope !  
  
Mais si les Lesanope ne se sont jamais marié , ce n'est pas pour faute de n'avoir pas de chance en amour , mais les Lesanope ont le don de double vu , qui saute à Chaque fois trois génération. Les Lesanope ne veulent pas qu'une d'elle , ayant le don de double vu prenne un nom masculin , attribuant la puissance de leur couple au nom de l'homme.  
  
Donc sachant que L'arrière Grand mère de Mll grandelson avait le don , Mll Hermione Grandelson possède logiquement ce don.  
  
-Maître , vous me dites donc que la petite amie de mon fils , Mll Grandelson , a la don de double vu , et qu'il est fort probable qu'elle possède également , L'AGALDAR ? Lucius dégluti à la fin de sa phrase.  
  
- C'est exact , mais le plus important , c'est l'enfant !! Imaginez ! ma puissance et celle des Grandelson/Lesanope réunis !!!Lucius , je veux que vous m'ameniez Mll Grandelson , et assurez vous que votre fils n'y touche plus , il me la faut , pour qu'elle porte mon enfant !!!!!!!  
  
- Mais , maître , mon fils tiens à elle , et j'ai pensé unir mon fils à cette demoiselle !!  
  
- JE me contre fiche de ce que vous pensez !!!!Amenez la moi un point c'est tout Malfoy !!  
  
- B... bien maître.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
*Le maître crois qu'il est encore puissant !!  
  
Mais il n'est plus qu'une loque !!!!  
  
Certes il connaît des formules de magie noir surprenante et réalise quelques prouesse dont personne ne connaît la ficelle , mais cette jeune demoiselle ,Hermione Grandelson , semble bien plus puissante , et je dois avouer que je sens en mon fils une force que je ne lui aurais pas crus capable !!!  
  
C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne veut pas de Draco dans ses rangs !!!!  
  
Il a du sentir sa volonté à s'opposer à lui et sachant qu'il n'arriverai pas à la transformer en docile mangemort , est décidé à l'exterminer avant que son enseignement de magie noir ne lui permette d'aider Dumbledore dans la bataille.  
  
Et s'il veut séparez mon fils de la Lesanope , c'est parce qu'il sait que leur union l'anéantirais !!!  
  
Bien , mon temps est fini et je suis du mauvais côté de la route , et surtout je ne veux pas devenir l'ami de dumbledore !!!  
  
et abandonner la magie noire !  
  
Mais sachant que la Lesanope ne va sûrement pas accepter d'être maléfique , la bataille est tracé d'avance.  
  
Le bien va gagner !! A beurk !!  
  
l'amoureux des Moldus va triompher !!!Pour moi c'est trop tard , je suis le mal mais mon fils lui , en l'aidant à rester aux côtes de sa jeune amie , je pourrai lui assurer la survie , l'honneur et le pouvoir...*  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
- Jesuisfollededraco , dit Hermione , tendrement , un sourire au lèvres.  
  
- et moi je suis fou de toi , dit Draco en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.  
  
Ils passèrent le tableau et entrèrent dans la salle commune.  
  
Draco pris les poignets d'Hermione la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa, d'un baiser d'une rare tendresse..  
  
Après la mort des parents adoptifs d'Hermione , et toute ces découvertes sur sa famille , il ne voulait pas la brusquer.  
  
Après le chaste baisé , Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et de la pointe de sa baguette alluma un feu.  
  
- Tu veux un thé ? proposa doucement Draco  
  
-Non merci. Répondit Hermione d'une petite voie  
  
-Mione , écoute ...  
  
*Ha je viens de l'appeler comme super potter et la belette !!*  
  
Draco s'assit sur le canapé au côtés de Hermione.  
  
-Ma chérie , je sais que tu es très perturbé pas la mort de tes parents Moldu , mais , tu vois , il ne faut pas te laisser abattre.  
  
La vie continue. Ta mère et ton père , les Granger t'aimait beaucoup , tu était ce qu'il y avait de plus cher à leurs yeux, et pendant leur vie tu as u les comble , j'en suis certain.  
  
Et pour tes parents de sang , Il suffit de lire la lettre de ta mère , Circé pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne t'a pas abandonné joyeusement , elle dit précisément : « Une mère qui vous confit son bien le plus précieux. »  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle restait sur le canapé , le regard vide , son regard posé quelque part dans le feu.  
  
*Toutes ces années j'ai vécu dans le mensonge. Mes parents sont mort , du moins mes parents adoptifs et mon père de sang également , et ma mère elle pourquoi , une fois que Lord Voldemort a été vaincu , n'est-elle pas venu me chercher ?*  
  
*Oh mon amour , répond moi , j'aimerai tant savoir comment te réconforter , mais je ne suis rien qu'un sorcier , rongé par le mal , et toi , qui est la seule personne m'ayant sorti de ce mal , il faut que tu soit malheureuse , et moi impuissant !, pensa Draco*  
  
-Tu n'est pas impuissant !! Draco , le fait que tu soit à mes côtés me touche beaucoup !! Je ...t'aime ! Et sur ce , elle tomba en pleurs dans les bras de Draco.  
  
Draco la releva lui essuya les larmes , et doucement souleva le menton D'Hermione pour qu'elle le regarde.  
  
- Hermione tu lis dans les pensées !! Draco avait dit cette phrase rapidement avec un air profondément étonné.  
  
- Quoi ?dit elle  
  
- LE mot Impuissant , je l'ai pensé , pas dit , j'avais des doutes depuis qu'on était sorti de l'infirmerie , mais la c'est une certitude !! Hermione tu lis dans les pensées !!!  
  
-Mais non c'est ridicule !!!!  
  
* Oh mais c'est incroyable !! elle lit dans les pensées !!! Mon dieu mais elle saura tout ce que je pense !!! La plage , des filles nues , et au milieu d'elle , Hermione nue !!!!!!*  
  
- Draco !!!!! ermione le regardait choqué !  
  
- Tu ... tu vois !!!!!!Hurla celui-ci !!!  
  
* Oh mon dieu !! Hermione nu sur une plage !! dans le sable chaud !!!!! !!!! Nous deux copulant dans la baignoire de la salle de bains !!!!!*  
  
- Mais tu ne penses qu'a ça !!!  
  
- Ah mais arrèteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!!!  
  
* Elle peut lire mes pensées les plus intimes !! les plus profondes !! les plus sincères !!! Hermione devant une grande maison , le ventre bombé car elle attend un enfant , ma fille !! Et dans ses bras , le petit Salerkyo , notre premier enfant , et au doigts d'Hermione la bague de mariage que je lui aurait offert !!!*  
  
-Draco ???!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione avait rosi jusqu'au oreilles en « lisant » ces dernières pensées , et elle regardait Draco d'un ai aussi émue et étonné que si il l'avait demandé en mariage.  
  
- Mais !!! Mais !!! mais... arrêtes de violer les portes de mon esprit !!!!!!  
  
Hurla Draco complètement paniqué , et déconcerté qu'Hermione ai pu lire cette pensée si profonde.  
  
Certes Il savait qu'Hermione était la femme de sa vie , qu'elle ferait une excellente mère , elle était gentille , prévoyante , et avait les hanches parfaites pour porter un enfant , c'était la femme la plus digne qu'il soit pour un Malfoy.  
  
Mais Il n'empêche qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant de cela de cette manière !!! Il avait l'impression d'être violé !! Qu'on lui violait son esprit !!Enervé , il s'enferma dans sa chambre , en espérant qu'elle ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées à cette distance.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
- Potter , Weasley , j'ai à vous parler.  
  
- Et qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire qu'on a envi de te parler Silver ? répondit Ron  
  
- Milles excuses , mais je pensait que ça vous plairait qu'on discute à propos du fait que Malfoy est sauté Granger !!!  
  
- Quoi ????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'égosillèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON VOUS N'éTIEZ PAS AU COURANT !!! BIEN MINCE ALORS !!! Je croyais que comme Granger est votre soit disant meilleur amie , elle vous aurait dit qu'elle sortait avec Draco !  
  
Mais apparemment , elle ne vous fait pas assez confiance pour tout vous raconter !! Oh comme c'est dommage !! Et en plus ils parlent déjà de mariage et de bébé !!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
A vous aviez oublié que kk1 avait surpris nos deux Héros en pleine déclaration devant le château hein ? hahahaha !! et bas voilà la fin de c e merveilleux 11e chapitre !! au programme du suivant : recherche de la maman biologique de mione et pitètre une titite scène « R » !!!! voilà joyeux noël et bonne année !! ( mm si je pense que 12 sera posté avant 20004 !!)  
  
* * * *  
* * * * * *  
  
*** ** * * * *  
* * * * * * *  
  
****  
  
il neige !!  
  
**************************************************************************** *** 


	12. avoeux et anneau

Voilà la suite tant attendu de ma fic !! je suis désolé mais entre noel et le syndrome de la copi blanche ct cho !! en plus fanfic refusait catégoriquement duploader ce chapitre !! donc aprè tant d'attente le voilà enfin !!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
résumé : Draco a remarqué que Hermione lisait dans les pensée et Hermione en lisant les pensée de Draco , a appri que son souhait le plus cher était de se marriezr avec elle et d'avoir des enfants.(d'elle) et la personne qui avait surpris Draco avaouer son amour a Hermione s'appel Silver et il est aller voir Harry et Ron pour leur dire Que Draco a sauté Hermione.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
* O . MON  
. DIEU !!!!!!! je lis dans les pensées !! Et alors là c'est sur , j'ai une preuve plus que véridicte que Draco m'aime sincèrement !!!!!!!!!! Mais ça alors !!!!! Il va m'éviter le plus soigneusement possible maintenant, de peur que je lise encore dans ses pensées !!! Que faire !!!!!!! Il faut que je lui parle !!! Maintenant !!!*  
  
- Draco !!! Hermione tapais lentement à la porte de la chambre de ce dernier. Draco stp répond !!!!  
  
- Hermione je suis désolé mais tu vas encore lire mes pensées !! C'est très gênant !! Tu pourrai lire des choses encore plus personnelles que ce que tu as déjà lu !  
  
- Je ... j'essaierais au mieux de me contrôler, et stp on ne va pas indéfiniment s'éviter !!!!!!  
  
Elle entendis des bruits de pas et Draco ouvrit à contre c?ur la porte.  
  
- Merci.  
  
* Ah ouais et comment je résiste au regard de cette femme moi ? !!!*  
  
Hermione sourit en entendant la pensée de son ami , et se retourna vers lui puis plongea son regard dans le sien .  
  
- Ecoute Dray , tu sais que tu peux tout me dire , donc tu peux aussi tout pensé avec moi , ce n'est pas grave c'est pareil !!!  
  
* Ah ouais et quand j'ai envi de te prendre par derrière de t'accrocher au barreaux du lit et de te faire l'amour à la fois sauvagement et tendrement je peux te le dire ça ??????????????????????*  
  
- Tu n'as quand même pas lu ça !!!!!!!!! dit draco  
  
- Euh non non !!  
  
* D'accord tu as lu !!!!*  
  
- Hum , euh voilà , je pense que ce nouveau phénomène est un des pouvoirs de mes ancêtre , soit ces un des effets du pouvoir de double vu soit c'est l'agaldar.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le double vu , car à ma connaissance ce pouvoir ne permet que d'avoir des visions . Donc il est plus Probable que ce soit , l'agaldar.  
  
- Mais l'agaldar est un pouvoir si grand !!!! Je me trouve un peu trop frêle et insignifiante pour avoir ça en moi !!!!  
  
*ù Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu n'est ni frêle ni insignifiante !!! tu dégage un telle présence et tu es si intelligente , si belle , si*  
  
- arêtes de lire dans mon esprit stp !! Dit Draco le ton un peu énervé.  
  
- Je ny peux rien , ca entre tout seul !!  
  
* Il y a quelque chose d'autre que j'aimerais faire entrer en toi !! Oh non je n'ai tout de même pas pensé ça !!!!!!!!*  
  
Hermione vira au rouge pivoine et dit précipitamment : - bien il est temps d'aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur l'agaldar !!!!! - je ... oui il est temps !!!!dit Draco en sortant de la chambre à son tour.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Hermione et Draco marchaient ensemble mais croisèrent un groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves à un tournant du couloir donc firent mine de se lancer des regards noir , quand soudain...  
  
- Aïe !! cria Hermione en se tenant le front !! AïïïEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !!!!  
  
- Herm.Granger qu'es qu'il y a !  
  
Il se précipita sur Hermione et la pris dans ses bras , et voyant les autres le regarder d'un air de dire « Quoi Malfoy aide Granger ????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! « Il ajouta :  
  
- Vous croyez quoi c'est ou j'aide Granger ou je perds mon poste !!!! Puis voyant que ces mots avait fait effets , il parti vers l'infirmerie avec Hermione dans ses bras.  
  
Puis Les élèves parti :  
  
- C'est bon le mal est passé , dit Hermione , tu peux me reposer.  
  
- Mais quesque tu as eu ?  
  
- C'était leurs pensées , j'entendait tout c'était horrible !!!! une dizaine de vois et de pensées en même temps !! un brouhaha insupportable !!!!!! Mais c'est bon ,, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie , mais non je te dis arrêtes de penser ça !!! C'était le premier choc mais maintenant que je suis préparée.  
  
- OK donc on y vas.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Hermione et Draco passèrent trois jours à la recherche de description de l'agaldar , mais leurs recherches étaient en vain.  
  
Hermione grimaçait à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la grande salle ou dans une salle de classe et suivait les cours avec beaucoup de difficulté , et elle finissait chaque journée épuisé , mais , ce qu'elle ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi Harry et Ron l'évitait soigneusement , et quand elle arrivait à les approché d'assez près elle lisait leurs pensées et entendait : « non , c'est impossible , Hermione st notre amie , Silver est un menteur !!!!* Puis Ils se ré-loignait de plus belle.  
  
Mais elle était trop fatiguées pour réfléchir et donc passait par dessus le sujet.  
  
Mais ce soir elle en avait marre , elle se disait que ses soit disant meilleurs amis n'était toujours pas au courant de la mort de ses parents et de la grande nouvelle qui l'entourait. Elle pris donc un parchemin et écrivit.  
  
« Harry et Ron j'ai besoin de vous dire quelque chose , et comme ces derniers temps nous nous sommes trop éloignés , je tien vraiment à vous voir en privé. Donc rejoignez-moi à la bibliothèque , ce soir , à 20h00. Amitiés, Hermione »  
  
Oui , elle était très bien cette lettre. Elle monta à la volière et envoya la lettre.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
le soir venu 20h000 , bibliothèque.  
  
Hermione cherchait Harry et Ron entre les étalages. Elles les vits , assit dédaigneusement , sur deux chaises , au rayons ,  
  
- Bonjour dit Hermione.  
  
* J'espère qu'elle ne va pas confirmé les dires de Silver !! Pensa Ron.*  
  
Hermione regarda Harry , essaya de lire dans ses pensées , mais elle n'y arrivait pas .  
  
- Bien que voulais tu nous dire mione , dit celui-ci.  
  
- Voilà , je voulais vous annoncer pourquoi je suis si sombre et de mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci. Ces que j'ai appris que mes parents sont morts * Oh mon dieu !!! pensa Ron. !!!*  
  
- ET ...QUAND ? !!! Mon dieu Hermione !!!!  
  
- C'EST terrible !! je suis désole Hermione !! Pourquoi ne nous l'as tu l'as dis plus tôt ?  
  
-bien , déjà que je n'arrivais pas à me l'avouer...  
  
- Je comprend trancha Harry.  
  
- Mais ce n'est pas tout , continua Hermione.  
  
Elle Leurs raconta tout , qu'elle était une « sang pur » lui parla de ses vrai parents , et aussi de ses dons , mais s'abstint de leur dire qu'elle lisait dans les pensées.  
  
Harry affichait un regard Profondément étonné , et Ron lui , avait frissonné quand Hermione leur parla de l'agaldar.  
  
A la fin de son discours , Hermione était épuisée. Et très attristé. Elle se sentait impuissante face à la fatalité qui lui était tombé dessus. Malgré tous ses pouvoirs... elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
  
Harry se leva s'approcha d'Hermione et l'entoura de ses bras , puis il murmura un « c'est bon ça va aller , je sais ce que c'est , vas-y pleure , ça te fera du bien.  
  
Et Ron se joignit à son tour au câlin collectif. Ils devaient avoir l'air un peu débile à se tenir dans leurs bras ainsi mais ils s'en fichaient.  
  
Hermione pleura les dernières gouttes qu'elle avait puis se sépara de ses ami , les yeux rouges et leurs déposé à chacun un bisous sur la joue en les remerciant. Ron vira au rouge cramoisie , et Harry sourit tendrement.  
  
- Vous savez , dit Hermione , je crois que se qu'il me manquait pour faire mon deuil c'était de vous parler , vous m'avez manquez Ces trois derniers jours. dites moi pourquoi vous l'évitiez ?  
  
* A cause d'un crétin qui a dit que tu couchait avec Malfoy , et que tu sortait avec lui , tous ça sans nous le dire !!!, pensa Ron*  
  
- Oh bien , en fait on nous a dit une bêtise qui était la soit-disant raison pour laquelle tu n'étais pas bien ces derniers temps , tous les serpentards ont exclus Malfoy car ils sont persuadé qu'il sort avec toi. Et on a été assez bête pour les croire...  
  
-Euh Harry , Ron , je ... effectivement , je sors avec Draco.  
  
Tous les deux se figèrent dans une même expression d'incrédulité. Ron fu le premier à sortir de sa transe , il passa d'un teint blanc comme la neige , à rouge pivoine , de rage , of course.  
  
- Quoi ???????????? il avait presque Hurlé.  
  
- Je suis désolé , mais il a changé je vous assure , son côté bad boy n'est qu'une couverture !! Il est très tendre et sa méchanceté est du à son père qui le bat !! enfin qui l'indolore , !! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment il a une vie dure , il est destiné à être mangemort mais il ne le veut pas !!!!!!!! Il est gentil avec moi et me rends Heureuse !!. Hermione sanglotait tout en parlant.  
  
- COMMENT AS TU PU ? s'exclama Ron  
  
- Je ...  
  
-arêtes !!! cria Harry à Ron , Hermione tu n'as pas à te justifier !!! Je te connais mieux que personne et Ron également. Si quelqu'unsait dans quoi elle s'engage c'est bien toi. J'avoue que j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas Malfoy , mais tu fais comme tu veux , c'est ta vie  
  
- Mais !!! dit Ron  
  
- Mais quoi , RON ? tu Connais Hermione , tu sais qu'elle ne prend pas de décisions sans réfléchir !!!!  
  
- Mais il vous a ensorcelé c'est pas possible !!!! Effectivement Harry je connais Hermione !! Et la Mione que je connais ne serait pas sorti avec Malfoy , ton pire ennemi sans nous le dire , et n'aurais jamais couché avec lui !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et si tu es si facilement d'accord pour que ta meilleure amie couche avec ton pire ennemi , c'est que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !!  
  
- Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui s'exclama Hermione !!!!!!  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que nous as dit Silver !!!!cria Ron  
  
-Et tu crois Silver plus qu'Hermione , ron ? dit HARRY .  
  
-... Non , enfin ... ( ron vira au rouge de honte ce coup ci) tout de même Hermione t'aurais pus nous le dire !!  
  
- C'est tout récent , c'est lui qui m'a soutenu quand j'ai appris la nouvelle , et c'est justement à cause de cette nouvelle que je ne vous ai pas parlé.  
  
- Je comprends , dit Harry , en tout cas si il te fais le moindre mal , tu nous le dis et on lui casse sa gueule !!!  
  
Hermione rit et leur assura qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'en arriver à cette extrémité. Elle leurs souhait bonne nuit et alla se coucher.  
  
En arrivant dans sa chambre , elle trouva un colis lui étant destiné , posé au beau milieu de la salle commune..  
  
La boîte était ancienne , usé , et cuir noir. Elle lu le nom des Grandelson sur la boîte .  
  
Elle l'ouvrit et trouva une petite chevalière avec un blason composé d'un serpent enroulé autour d'une boule d'énergie. , elle regarda de plus près et pu lire « absolu pouvoir »  
  
Elle pris l'anneau entre ses doigts , et un papier y était enroulé. Avec beaucoup de soin , HERMione le détacha et lut :  
  
« Si l'agaldar est en toi ,le pouvoir incontrôlé , sitôt l'anneau tu enfilera , sitôt le pouvoir tu maîtrisera. »  
  
Hermione Enfila l'anneau. 


	13. baguarre et inadvertance

Bonjour tt le monde !!!! Alors vos vacances ?, une bonne année ? une bonne santé ? bon alors voici le tant attendu chapitre , mais sachez que je n'écrirais de réponses au revieuws qu'a partir des revieuws de ce chapitre , car j'ai arrêté pendant un temps et franchement , moi quand j'écris des revieuws et qu'on me répond pas ça m'énerve un peu alors g décidé d'arrêter de f'r ma fainéante et de répondre a tt les revieuws dédiées à ce chapitre !!  
Donc voilà ou on en était..a propos , ça ne va pas ressemblé au seigneur des anneaux je vous assure , ça aurait pu tt aussi bien être un collier , je trouve juste l'anneau plus pratique comme objet mythique , et puis vous verrez c'est aussi paske un mec ki porte un collier j'ai jamais vu ( a par des chaînes en argent !) !!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
résumé : Hermione a avoué sortir avec Mlafoy à Harry et Ron , Ron s'est un peu énervé mais Harry l'a accepté , et a convaincu Ron d'en faire de même , elle leur a aussi annoncé la mort de ses parents , mais ne leur a pa dit qu'elle lisait dans les pensées ( d'ailleurs Hermione lit dans les pensées de tout le monde sauf Harry , elle n'y arrive pas) aprées c ca :  
  
- C'est tout récent , c'est lui qui m'a soutenu quand j'ai appris la nouvelle , et c'est justement à cause de cette nouvelle que je ne vous ai pas parlé.  
  
- Je comprends , dit Harry , en tout cas si il te fais le moindre mal , tu nous le dis et on lui casse sa gueule !!!  
  
Hermione rit et leur assura qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'en arriver à cette extrémité. Elle leurs souhait bonne nuit et alla se coucher.  
  
En arrivant dans sa chambre , elle trouva un colis lui étant destiné , posé au beau milieu de la salle commune..  
  
La boîte était ancienne , usé , et cuir noir. Elle lu le nom des Grandelson sur la boîte .  
  
Elle l'ouvrit et trouva une petite chevalière avec un blason composé d'un serpent enroulé autour d'une boule d'énergie. , elle regarda de plus près et pu lire « absolu pouvoir »  
  
Elle pris l'anneau entre ses doigts , et un papier y était enroulé. Avec beaucoup de soin , HERMione le détacha et lut :  
  
« Si l'agaldar est en toi ,le pouvoir incontrôlé , sitôt l'anneau tu enfilera , sitôt le pouvoir tu maîtrisera. »  
  
Hermione Enfila l'anneau.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
- Harry tu m'impressionne !! Dit Ron  
  
- Ah ? et pourquoi ?  
  
- Comment tu as pus accepter aussi facilement que Malfoy sorte avec Hermione ?  
  
- Bien franchement , intérieurement je bouillait , j'ai bien faillit lui hurler dessus comme toi , mais après je me suis souvenu que ses parents venaient de mourir qu'elle venait de découvrir pleins de choses à son sujet , et que lui faire la morale alors qu'elle est encore si perturbée ne peut que lui faire du mal , j'ai perdu mes parents je sais ce que c'est ... Mais tout de même Malfoy ça alors !!!!  
  
- l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante !!!!Ria Ron , mais tu penses qu'il est sincère, qu'il ne joue pas avec elle ?  
  
- Avant j'aurais dit « bien sûr qu'il se fout d'elle » mais là ... je ne sais paq quoi pensé. On va aller le voir.  
  
- Ouais !!! Dit Ron.  
  
- Bonne nuit Ron , dit Harry  
  
- Bonne nuit Harry , et on ira voir Malfoy avec ta cape , ça ne te dérange pas ?  
  
- Non , bien sûr !  
  
Et ils fermèrent chacun leur lits a baldaquin, il était tard , tout le monde dormait déjà dans leur dortoir.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
Une lumière intense brilla , Hermione fut soulevé du sol , elle se senti chavirer , la lueur la transperça de toute par et paf ça a fait des chocapic ( pardon milles excuses !!!) et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol , évanoui.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
crac !  
  
* Putains de sac de ,merde !!!!!!* pensa Draco , ramassant toutes ses affaires qui étaient tombées sur le sol , son sac s'étant craqué.  
  
- Réparo !!! ordonna t'il a son sac , d'un coup de baguette magique !  
  
Puis Il repartit vers sa salle commune , il revenait de la bibliothèque tenant un livre , le seul livre d'ailleurs , qui parlait un tant soit peu de l'agaldar.  
  
- Alors Malfoy , on cour retrouvez sa sang de bourbe ? Hurla flint , dans tout le couloir.  
  
Tout les élèves présent ( exclusivement des serpentards) se retournèrent , pour suivre la dispute.  
  
- Que me veux tu Flint , dit Draco , sèchement .  
  
- Alors c 'est vrai , cette conne de Pansy ne mentait pas , tu sors avec la sang de bourbe , miss je sais tout Granger ?  
  
- Premièrement , sache que ce n'est pas une sang de bourbe !!!!!! Les moldus chez qui elle vivait n'était que ces parents adoptif , elle est sorcière de sang aussi pur que le tiens !  
  
- Ne souille pas mon sang Malfoy !!! Même si ce que tu dis est vrai , ce n'est qu'une sale moldu , elle les a approché toute sa misérable vie et n'a rien d'autre comme pouvoir que ceux de toutes les sang de bourbe , c'est une bonne traînée !!  
  
Draco ne résista pas , il se jeta sur Flint , lui décocha un crochet du gauche , et la bataille commença , puis ils sortirent leurs baguette , et s'apprêtèrent à débuter un duel , Flint affichait de multiples contusions , saignait du nez mais souriait toujours , il s'essuya le nez de sa main et cria :  
  
- pitoyable Malfoy , tu la fréquente trop , tu te bat même comme ces sales moldus , à mais nus !!!!!  
  
- - maintenant que je suis près pour un duel , j'espère que tes nombreux redoublement t'aurons appris quelques sort , répliqua acidement Draco.  
  
Flint blêmi quelque peu , il est vrai qu'il était incroyablement nul en cour , et que face aux deuxième meilleurs élève de Poudlard , il ne valait pas grand chose...  
  
- Au moins je sais quelques sortilège que seul des sorciers expérimenté peuvent connaître , murmura flint si bas que seul Malfoy put entendre , il faisait bien évidemment référence au sortilège de Magies noir qu'il avait du apprendre pour devenir mangemort.  
  
- Tu te crois tout puissant mais tu pourrais même te faire battre par une fille !! siffla Malfoy.  
  
- en tout cas pas part ta petite copine !! raillait flint ,elle ne doit même pas savoir que la magie peut servir à autre chose que de lécher le cul des profs !  
  
Au mais là tu te trompe bien cher Flint , tu la connaît mal , et ce que tu ne sais pas , c'est qu'avec son pouvoir de l'agaldar , elle peut te faire bien de mauvaise choses !Hurla Draco , profondément Haineux.  
  
Tout le monde se tut.  
  
Draco réalisa se qu'il venait de révéler , à cause d'une simple rage .  
  
Plus personne ne parlait , ne respirait. Choqué.  
  
Choqué par un simple mot. L'agaldar.  
  
- Que ... quesque tu raconte , Malfoy !!! tu ... tu délire !! Granger , l'agaldar !!!! je ... c'est , c'est impossible , parvint à articuler Flint.  
  
- Je... Oublie !! Bien sûr que je mens , maintenant vas t'en Flint ! Allez vous en partez tous !!!  
  
Et ce fut finalement lui qui parti en courant vers sa salle commune.  
  
* Oh mon dieu !!!! qu'ais-je fais !! je suis nulissime !!Hermione est en danger par ma faute !!!!!!*  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
le tableau pivota et Draco entra dans sa salle commune.  
  
- Hermione !!!!! Draco se précipitas sur elle , qui était évanoui sur le sol.  
  
- Hermione réveille toi !!!!!!  
  
Il la secoua de toutes ses force , pris son pouls * oh moins elle est vivante !!* et dans un acte d'impuissance , se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ce fut le moment qu'elle choisit pour se réveiller.  
  
- Hum beau blond quesque tu fais !!!! demanda Hermione tout sourire. Puis réalisant qu'elle était par terre sur le sol froids de la salle commune dit  
  
- Et moi je fais quoi là !!!!!  
  
- c'est ce que j'aurais aimé savoir !!! Dit Draco  
  
- Je me souviens de cette anneau , dit Hermione en montrant le doigts ou était enfilé la bague. Je l'ai enfilé et paf ( je ne vous refais pas le coup des chocapic !!) tout noir.  
  
Draco trouva la boite et lut à son tour « pouvoir absolu » puis regarda Hermione d'un air incrédule. Puis il pensa * Quesque c'est chérie ?* Mais elle regardait son anneau et ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ses pensées. * Hermione !!!!!!! pensa Draco*  
  
- Hermione cria t-il !!!!  
  
- Quoi ? dit celle-ci.  
  
- Je t'ai posé une question !! dit Draco  
  
- as tu m'a parlé désolé je n'ai pas entendu !!  
  
- non j'ai pensé , mais c'est pareils !!!  
  
- je... je n'ai pas entendu tes pensées !!!! Dit Hermione !!! c'est incroyable !! je ... je ne sais pas ce que tu penses !!!! dit Hermione avec joie.  
  
* et elle est contente en plus !!!*  
  
-DRACO !!!! Suis moi !!!!Et elle se leva, fit pivoter le tableau et couru vers la salle commune.  
  
Elle entra , et sourit , Draco la rattrapa , et dit  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- je ne les entends plus leurs pensées !! je n'entends plus rien ! je suis libre de pensé !!!!!! attends Draco reste caché derrière cette statue , je reviens !!!!  
  
Et elle parti précipitamment et s'assis aux côtés de Ron et Harry.  
  
-Bonjour les garçons !!!!!!!! j'ai un jeu à vous faire faire , toi Ron , pense à un chiffre un long chiffre.  
  
- euh d'accord ! * bien pensa Ron , 10 934*  
  
Hermione regarda ron et croisa son regard elle se concentra mais elle n'entendait rien puis elle se concentra vraiment , et entendis * 10934*  
  
Hermione perdit tout son rayonnement et dis  
  
- 10 934 ?  
  
- Bah oui mais comment as tu deviné Hermione ?  
  
- Je n'aurais pas du l'entendre , murmura Hermione plus pour elle que pour ses amis.  
  
- Quoi , quesque tu n'aurais pas dus entendre !!! Dit RON ? Hermione , Ou tu vas ?  
  
Hermione se leva et parti vers l'entré de la salle rejoindre Draco.  
  
Elle se cacha à son tour derrière la statut et sanglota  
  
- Draco !! j'entends encore les pensées !!!! je !!!!! cet anneau aurait du m'enlever ce pouvoir !!! il était écrit que je le maîtriserait !!!! et la quand je me suis concentré j'ai entendu !!!!!c'est revenu !!!!!  
  
- Hermione.  
  
_ Mais je ne veux pas de ce donc que je ne peux pas contrôler !!!!!  
  
- HERMIONE !  
  
- Quoi , dit-elle en levant la t^te de ses mains.  
  
- Hermione , l'anneau à bien rempli son contrat , tu maîtrise ton pouvoirs , tu n'entends que les pensées que tu souhaite entendre.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Oui cet anneau empêche les pensées d'entré en toi et de sortir à ta guise , tu maîtrise ton pouvoir tu n'entends que ce que tu as envi d'entendre , exemple essaye de savoir à quoi je pense  
  
* J'ai malencontreusement dit devant presque toute la maison serpentard que tu avais l'agaldar.*  
  
- TU AS FAIS QUOI ????????????????????????? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
Et là , vous approchez votre mains de l'écran et frapper de toute votre mains votre ordi !!! désolé c'est le suspenseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !! voulou !!!: la suite au plus vite je vous promet !!!!!!!!  
  
Ze vous aimes !!!!!!!!!  
  
Adeline 


	14. faucon noir à chouette blanche !

ATTENTION ATTENTION !!!!!! POUR LES LECTEURS DE MA FIC QUI SONT AUSSI FAN DE FRIENDS , JE VOUS SERT UN COMMUNIQUER SPECIAL TERRIBLE !!!!!!!!! LES VOIX FRANCAISES DE JOEY RACHEL ET CHANDLER ONT ETE CHANGER ET ELLES SONT ABOMINABLES !!!!!!! J'AI VU LES PREMIERS EPISODES DE LA 9E SAISON SUR JIMMY EN FRANÇAIS ET JE PEUS VOUS DIRE QUE LA NOUVELLE VOIS FRANCAISE DE JOEY PASSE ENCORE ( LA DOUBLURE ESSAY TANT BIEN QUE MAL DE REDONNER LE CHARME DE LANCIENNE VOIX) MAIS QUE LANCIENNE ETAIT BEAUCOUP MIEU !!!! ET EN CE QUI CONCERNE LES VOIS DE RACHEL ET CHANDLER – C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- DONC SI VOUS VOULEZ PROTESTEZ COMME MOI ? FAITES EXPLOSER MA BOITE EN ENVOYANT UNE PROTESTATION POUR QUE JE PUISSE FAIRE UNE SORTE DE PETITION QUE JENVERRAI A CANAL JIMMY ( MON PERE TRAVAILLE EN PARTENARIA AVEC EUX !!!!!) DONC ENVOYER VOTRE « non aux nouvelles mauvaises doublures !!!!! » a dedeland@hotmail.com !!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
Me revoilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! après la terrrrrrrrrrible interdiction de mes parents , a coup de disquette , j'ai , lentement mais sûrement , réussi lécriture de ce chapitre !!!!!alors plus de suspense : voilà la suuite !!!!!!! **************************************************************************** *******************************************  
  
-Tu as fais quoi ???????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ba ... ba euh tu vois que tu lis encore les pensées !!!! Tu le contrôle c'est pas magnifique ? dit Draco , le sourire forcé.  
  
-Draco Lucius Malfoy !!!! J'espère franchement que tu n'as pas fais ça !!!!!!!!  
  
- Je suis désolé !!! Je n'est pas fais exprès !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-MAIS QUESQUI A BIEN PU TE PASSER PAR LA TETE !!!!!!!!  
  
- Ecoute !!!! Laisse moi t'expliquer !!!( Hermione lui lança un regard noir qui signifiait « j'attends et j'espère que tu vas trouver une sacrément bonne excuse !!!!!!!!! »  
  
- Voilà je me rendait au dortoir et j'ai croisé Flint , C'est à ce moment qu'il ma interpellé et s'est mit à t'insulter. On s'est engueuler , je lui est dit que tu n'étais pas une « sang de bourbe » ( Draco mima les « » avec les doigts) et il ta ré insulter de plus belle , je t'ai défendu et on en est venu au poing , et on allait commencer un duel au moment ou il a dit que je me battait comme un moldus , c'est la que j'ai répliquer que de toute manière même la pire des filles pourrait le battre lorsqu'il a dit que ce ne risquait en tout cas pas d'être toi car - je reprend ses mots – tu n'étais qu'une sale sang de bourbe au seul pourvoir de celle de bonne traînée. Ces simples mots m'ont enragé et j'ai gaffé , j'ai parlé de l'Agaldar. Je suis désolé il m'avait mis or de moi ......... T'insulter ainsi !!!  
  
Après ce récit Draco lanca à Hermione son fameux regard ( irrésistible !!!) du « Pardonne-moi s'il te plait !!!! »  
  
Hermione regarda Draco , hésita un moment puis déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres en murmurant un bref « t'es pas sortable toi !! » puis il partir tout les deux en direction de leur salle commune.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
- Faucon noir à chouette blanche répondez !!!!!!!  
  
- Euh... Ron , je suis côté de toi......... C'est pas la peine d'Hurler , et dans ta main en plus je......... comprends pas !!! dit Harry.  
  
- Bah......... Je sais pas , dit Ron , j'ai vu ça dans un film Moldus que ma montré mon père , c'était un mec qui s'appelait Bond , qui sortait avec plein de filles et je ne sais pas comment il faisait , il parlait dans sa main et des gens à des kilomètres de distance l'entendaient !!!  
  
- Ron il parlait dans un talki- walkie !! Pas à sa main !!!! C'est une machine moldus qui .... Enfin laisse tomber !!!!! dit Harry voyant le regard O_o habituelle de Ron quand on parlait d'objets Moldus.  
  
- Dit Harry t'es prêt ?  
  
- Paré pour la première étape !!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai la cape et toi tu as......... Euh......... Ben en fait toi ta besoin de rien ......... Bien on révise une dernière fois le plan !!!!! Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la salle commune des préfets en chef , toi normal , et moi caché sous la cape , ensuite ?  
  
- Moi je frappe au tableau et je demande à Hermione de sortir , en pretexant je ne sais pas encore quoi- mais qui aura rapport avec un devoir – et pendant qu'elle sort tu en profiteras pour te glisser derrière le tableau et rentré dans la salle, ou doit normalement se trouver Malfoy.  
  
- Comme tu es censé éloigné Hermione pour 10 bonnes minutes , je doit essayer de ne pas dépasser ce lapse de temps et interroger Malfoy.  
  
-Parfais !  
  
-Parfais !.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
-Bon résumons la situation , tu as dis , devant presque tous les serpentards , que j'avais le pouvoir de l'agaldar !dit Hermione .  
  
- C'est à peu près ça.........  
  
- Eh bas !!!!! et il t'ont crus ?  
  
- Ba oui , malgré le fait que j'ai dit : mais non bien sur que je bluff , ! Il ont dut bien comprendre que j'essayait de me rattraper......... Bien je pense qu'on peux pas faire grand chose ont aura qu'a voir leur réa.........  
  
Toc toc toc !!!  
  
- Hermione c'est Ron , ouvre moi s'il te plait j'ai besoin de toi c'est super urgent !!!!  
  
- Ron ?! J'arrive. Je suis folle de draco.........  
  
Hermione fit pivoter le tableau et s'appuya sur le mur en demandant ce qu'il y avait. Mais elle bloquait la porte et Harry donna un coup a Ron pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas passer.  
  
- Quesqui se passe Ron ?  
  
- J'ai besoin d'aide pour un devoir !!!  
  
- Oh c'est ça la chose super urgente !! Ca peut pas attendre un peu car la tu vois je suis occupé je ......... travaille avec Draco sur le projet de la fête de la st valentin !!!  
  
- C'est a propos de ma sœur , et des......... toilettes !  
  
- Et ?  
  
-je......... en fait c'est que je crois que ma sœur va se suicider !!!!!!!  
  
O_o ..................................................O_o  
  
Harry faillit s'étouffer à la remarque de cette excuse complètement stupide!!!  
  
-Quoi ????!!!!! O_o dit Hermione  
  
-C'est que , avec la st valentin et tout et tout , elle déprime complètement que Harry ne veuille pas d'elle et en ce moment elle est tout le temps sombre et depuis tout à l'heure elle s'est enfermé dans les toilettes de filles en disant qu'elle allait rejoindre mimi geignarde !  
  
- Oh mon dieu !!! Quand tu parlais des toilettes et de ta sœur , je pensais qu'elle avait un problème avec ses règles ou quelque chose comme ça !!!  
  
Harry rit et s'étouffa pour de bon.  
  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!! C'est vrai !!!! ça aurait été un problème beaucoup plus simple !!!!!!!! ajouta Ron avec un rire nerveux.  
  
- Vite !!!! Il ne fut surtout pas qu'elle fasse de bêtise !! allez Ron vite Il faut qu'on aille au toilettes de Mimi geignarde !  
  
- Euh ... Oui !!! Vite !!! Courons !!! Hermione sortir la salle ce qui permit à Harry d'entrer sans trop de problème.  
  
Hermione et Ron Courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand au détour d'un ......... bah d'un couloir , ils tombèrent sur ......... Ginny !  
  
- Tiens salut Ron , salut Hermione !!! Ca va ? Vous courez ou comme ça ?  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************  
  
Harry s'assit sue le canapé en face de Draco ( qui lisait un magasine pour filles) et enleva sa cape.  
  
- Ah !!! Potter !!!! Ca va pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça !!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Malfoy , quesque tu cherche à tirer d'Hermione !  
  
- Ah , potter , c'est pour ça toute cette mascarade !!! Je me disais que Weasley fille était timbrée , mais je n'aurais jamais pensé au point de se tuer pour tes beaux yeux !! Dit Draco , un sourire en coin .  
  
-Oh tais toi !! On n'est pas là pour parler de ça !! Je veux dire que si on a organisé cette « mascarade » c'est pour savoir quesque tu cherches à soutirer à Hermione !  
  
- Je ne lui veut aucun mal si c'est ce que tub veux savoir , je l'aime tout simplement. C'est trop dur à comprendre pour toi ?  
  
- Mais comment peux tu l'aimer alors qu'avant tu la détestait !!! Ca y est , tu apprends qu'elle n'est pas moldus , e(t que sa vrai famille est une famille de sang pur très fortuné , tu la trouve belle alors elle est enfin « digne » d'être ta petite amie ?  
  
-Je t'interdit de dire ça Potter ! Effectivement c'est une sang pur , qui possède de grands pouvoirs avec ça !!!!! Mais je te ferais remarquer que elle et moi nous nous sommes rapproché bien avant que je ne découvre ses vrais origines !!!! et je l'aimais même lorsque je croyais qu'elle était Moldus !!! Je ne suis pas comme mon père alors , je t'interdit , tu m'entends , je t'interdit de dire ce genre de chose ! Hurla Draco  
  
- Oh la ......... C'est bon t'enflamme pas , je te crois maintenant , j'ai amené mon scrutoscope et si tu avait de mauvaises pensées il aurait sifflé !!!!  
  
Harry sortit le scrutoscope de sa poche et le montra a Draco.  
  
- Tu es – moyennement mais bon on vas pas chipoté.........- digne de notre Hermione !!!!  
  
Draco regarda Harry s'attendant a un « poisson d'avril !!! je te déteste toujours !!!!!!! crétin !!! »mais .........rien.  
  
- Heu je rêve ou tu viens de dire que j'étais digne d'Hermione et que tu m'autorisait à l'approcher ???!!!!  
  
- Ce n'est pas avec un super enthousiasme , mais bon , si Hermione dit que tu as changé , je la crois. Avec réticences , mais je la crois.  
  
- Tu......... , tu es quelqu'un de bien Potter......... Draco avait lâché ses mots d'un souffle , il n'en revenait même pas d'avoir réussi a congratuler son ennemi.  
  
- Appelle moi Harry maintenant ......... Draco.  
  
Une gêne s'installa entre les deux garçons.  
  
- Bien , un dernier détails pour voir si t'es un mec assez bien pour Hermione , explique moi pourquoi tu lisait un magasine pour fille !!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco regarda le magasine qui était dans sa main et s'empourpra.  
  
- Je ......... arrêtes de te marrer !! je cherchais à voir ce qu'Hermione pourrais bien avoir envi pour la Saint Valentin !!! C'est tout !!!  
  
- Oula , ils reviennent !!!  
  
- comment tu sais ça ?demanda Draco  
  
- BIEN , J'ai demander A Ron , que quand Hermione et lui reviendrait , qu'il est de très mauvaises pensées. Et Comme le scrutoscope arrêtes pas de siffler , c'est qu'ils arrivent !!!  
  
Harry pointa sa baguette sur le scrutoscope et siffla « silencio !!! » , le scrutoscope ne fit plus aucun bruit et Harry se recouvrit de sa cape prêt a sortir.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
- Ginny !! quelle plaisir de voir que tu n'es pas au toilettes !!! dit Hermione.  
  
- Quoi ?! fit Ginny  
  
- Rien laisse tomber Ron et moi on est pressés !!! salut !! bah , salut , dit ginny , et quand ron et Hermione se furent éloignés elle murmura « complètement timbrés !!! »  
  
Au couloir suivant Hermione s'arrêta et se retourna vers Ron.  
  
- Explication , fissa !  
  
-Bien , je......... euh.........  
  
Hermione se concentra sur Ron , et lut dans ses pensées.* .........rien !! a part lui dire la vérité « oh , je t'ais éloigné de Malfoy pour que Harry puisse l'interroger et voir si il te mérite !!! mais c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas !!!!! ils vont juste sûrement se battre mais on fait ça pour ton bien !!!!!! » je suis fichuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!* pensa Ron.  
  
- Ron , dit moi , tu n'aurais pas fais cela pour que pendant mon absence Harry puisse interroger Draco sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à sortir avec moi ?  
  
Ron fit les grand yeux puis dit :  
  
- T'es tellement intelligente que t'en fait peur !!!!!!!!!  
  
Au grand étonnement de Ron ( qui , ne le cachons pas , s'attendait à se recevoir une bonne tarte......) , Hermione sourit , l'embrassa sur la joue , et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille « C'est tellement gentil que vous vous inquiétez comme ça pour moi !!! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour Draco , je pense avoir tiré le bon numéro ! »  
  
- Hermione , je t'en supplie , ne dit pas des Horreurs pareils !! Malfoy le bon !!!! Hermione rit puis  
  
- Arrêtes !!!! je te jure qu'il est adorable !!!! arrêtes tes grimaces !! Allez , on y retourne avant qu'il fasse des bêtises !!!  
  
Il marchèrent en parlant de Draco , elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle en pensait , et il lui promit de faire des efforts.  
  
Ron eu de très mauvaises pensées pour le scrutoscope , mais on ne sait pas pourquoi , elles étaient toutes dirigés vers Draco , et étaient terriblement cruels , à se demander si il ne faisait ça vraiment pour que le scrutoscope s'agite !  
  
Hermione ouvrit la porte avec le fameux mot de passe « jesuisfollededraco » ( le scrutoscope faillit exploser) et Harry en profita pour passer , mais hermine chopa la cape et le découvrit.  
  
- Je sais tout !!! Allez filez vous couchez, il est tard , déjà 20h30 , et .................................................................. merci.  
  
Elle se pencha et déposa un baisé sur chacune des joues de ses deux amis.  
  
Elle referma le portrait et se tourna ver Draco.  
  
- Alors , pas trop de bagarre entre vous deux ?  
  
- Potter et Weasley sont vraiment des gens biens.........  
  
O_o Hermione ouvrit les yeux de surprise.  
  
-......... et ne me force pas à le répétez !!!! C'est juste qu'ils s'inquiète vraiment pour toi.  
  
- je sais !!! Dit Hermione. Et toi , tu sais que je t'aime  
  
Hermione se jeta littéralement sur Draco et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
  
A la fin du baisée , Draco demanda :  
  
- Que me vaut ce baisée ?  
  
-Ma bonne humeur !!!  
  
-Quesqui te rends si heureuse ?  
  
- Que l'amour de ma vie s'entende bien avec mes deux meilleurs amis !!!!  
  
Ils se sourirent et recommencèrent à s'embrasser . Draco, se sentant travaillé par ses hormones , arrêta d'embrasser Hermione et de lui frotter le dos , puis la regarda dans les yeux( s'il avait continuer à l'embrasser , il aurait craqué !). Hermione lui sourit , se mouilla les lêvres et l'embrassa délicatement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête .  
  
- Tu es sûre ?  
  
-Certaine.........  
  
Ils se sourirent , et Draco pris Hermione dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée , et tout en riant , il partirent en direction de la chambre de Draco.  
  
Draco déposa Hermione sur le lit , il se mit au dessus d'elle et commença à la couvrir de baisé délicatement mouillées. Puis il captura ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de lui enlever avec douceur son cœur croisé. Hermione quand à elle , s'attaquait à la chemise de Draco , enlevant chaque bouton avec délicatesse.  
  
Draco embrassa Hermione puis se releva ,déboutonna le jean de sa compagne , tout en déposant des petits baisées sur le ventre d'Hermione , puis enfin il lui tira sur le pantalon pour laissé apparaître le petite string noir et rose Dim , assortit avec le soutien gorge d'Hermione.  
  
Hermione fit voler la chemise de Draco et le débarrassa de son pantalon , et elle put enfin voir le boxer de soie noir de Draco , qui laissait voir l'excitation de ce dernier. Tout les deux sourires et Draco se mit complètement sur Hermione pour que celle-ci puisse se rallonger sur le lit a baldaquin. Draco caressait tout le corps d'Hermione de ses mains expertes , et la souleva légèrement pour pouvoir faire passer ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione et lui permettre de détacher le soutien gorge de celle-ci . Le faisant glisser avec une grande délicatesse , Draco put enfin découvrir la poitrine de sa partenaire . Il en eut le souffle coupé. Sa poitrine était bien ronde et ferme ,pas trop grosse , mais on ne pouvait absolument pas dire qu'elle était petite.  
  
Il se mit à lécher de manière experte les tétons d'Hermione , tout en descendant le string de cette dernière. Puis il glissa sa main entre les cuise d'Hermione et caressa son intimité pour il laisser glisser un doigts.  
  
Hermione , dont la respiration s'accélérait se cabra de plaisir lorsque le doigt entra en elle , et gémit de frustration lorsqu'il l'enleva. Elle prit la tête De Draco entre ses mains et le fit pivoter de manière à se retrouver en position dominante . Elle descendit le boxer de Draco et pris son membre entre ses mains. Elle commença des vas et viens tout en capturant sauvagement les lèvres bouillantes de Malfoy.  
  
Draco retourna Hermione et l'embrassa délicatement puis la regarda dans les yeux , comme pour lui demander son accord. Pour toute réponse , elle entrouvrit les cuisses et l'attira vers elle.  
  
Jamais il n'avait connu de filles plus étroites qu'elle. Il commanca a pénétrer tout doucement en elle s'arrêtant à chaque gémissement d'Hermione , qui pour sa part , ne ressentait qu'une désagréable sensation de frottement .  
  
L'hymen D'Hermione finit de se déchirer , et après un petit gémissement d'Hermione , Draco commença ses va et vient en elle et un râle de plaisir sortit de la bouche du jeune Homme . Leurs respirations s'accéléraient aux rythme des coups de hanche de Draco et Hermione. Hermione commençait a crier de plus en plus fort le nom de Draco , qui en faisait de même avec celui d'Hermione  
  
Hermione fut de nouveau en position dominante et remua ses hanches de plus en plus rapidement. Leurs gémissement amplifiaient ,et tout deux ressentaient une immense chaleur s'accentuée dans le bas de leur ventre.  
  
- Hermione , dit Draco d'une voix rauque , je vais pas tarder à .........  
  
Dans un dernier cris ils jouirent en même temps , et Draco se vida en elle.  
  
Ils soufflèrent mais restèrent lobés l'uns dans l'autre, puis s'endormir tout deux dans cette position.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************** Lucius courait dans le bois , et , quand il n'entendit plus le bruit de ses poursuivants , il transplanat dans une grotte sombre et lugubre , quelque peu meublé. , il s'assit sur un des vieux canapés poussiéreux et releva le bas de son pantalon pour y découvrir sa jambes ensanglanté , dont on voyait l'os sortir. Il prononça une formule de magie noir qui remit l'os en place et empêcha au sang d'arrêter de couler , mais la douleur de l'os qui se replace et le picotement des coupures lui décrochèrent un cris de douleur qui résonna dans la grotte.........  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
Voilaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! alalal !!! ce que je ferais pas pour vous !! ma disquette avait presque plus d'espace ( j'avoue j'ai aussi télécharger des images !!!!!!) Donc voilà « the lemon » j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!!! revieuwé ça fé plaisir !!! et n'oublié pas d'envoyé vos protestation contre les nouvelles voix de joey rachel et chandler !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( pas dans une revieuw !! directement dans ma boite !!!!! a dedeland@hotmail.com!!!) bon ba bonnes vacances et j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne st valentin !! 


	15. méuh ctoteur est completement taré!

ce petit mot pour vous dire que les méchants pas beaux de lasil me recherche !! apparemment i dise ke g « bobo a mon cerveau et ke les gentille docteur avec une grosse seringue vous gentiment me soigner , é joré mm une chambre pour moi tt seul avec d oreillers agrafé o murs » !!!!  
  
mouai ca peu etre sympa une chambre comme ca ? NON ? en plus i mon di kil mofriré une joli veste avec d manche ki s'attaches ds le dos !! i parai ke c super a la mode !!!!! mouai v i réfléchir !!  
  
vu ke ma punition va se finir dici 1moi é demi jespère) g Dcider de commencer une nouvelle fic ki sra vraimen pa un truc sèrieu , c vrémen ke gd connerie en boucles , mé tjs luniver de hp !! donc si zavez d tites idé c pa de pb !!! yiark super je v raconter d conneri é d gen von les lires !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
bref dans le chap 17 ( de cte fic pa la futur !! fo suivreuh !!) , yora , de lamour du sex un H.S.S.M.Z.K.V.V.N.T.H. ( homme super sex mais zarb ki veu voler notre tite hermione) !!! des connerie ( ba ca ca mank jamais !!! des harry des ron ( des ? O NON !!) des ginny des chato hanté avec un vieu fou de directeur ki le soir dans le tchatchatcha tt seul ds son buro é une vielle chouette ki na pa lair mais ki porte des strings !!!!! muwawawa déjà lizé le 16 ce sra pa mal !!  
  
signé : lauteur completement ravagé de cette fic : draco_tu_es_a_moi !! ( oui il é a moi a moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!)  
  
o é pi ossi : choisissez un choffre entre 1 é 9  
  
multiplié le par 9  
  
enlever 5 o résulta  
  
vous obtenez un nombre a deux chiffre. Additionnez les juska ce kil ne fasse plus kun chiffre ( exeple si c 58 : 5+8 = 13 , 1+3 = 4)  
  
puis , ce chiffre associer le a une lettre ( ex : 1 =a 2 = b 3 = c 4= d ...)  
  
avec cette lettre trouver un nom de pays !!!!  
  
prener la derniere lettre de ce pay é trouver un fruit avec cette dernière lette  
  
et ca donne ke je vous ai fais f'r d mat pour rien !!!! yiark chu diabolik é vous le fet en plus !!  
  
nana je lol , é ca donnnnnnnnnnnnnne : ya pa de kiwi o danemark ! 


	16. Un enfant ?

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! dsl la lonnnnnnngue attente mais je me suis faits punir mm les week !! la mes parents sont a métro donc j'en profite pour récuperer mon clavier , ma souris é vous taper ce petit chapitre !  
  
* Brrrrrrrrrrrr il fait si froid !!!! pourtant je dormais si bien que c'est- il passé ? Hum je vais aller me blottir dans draco !!! hum hum !!*  
  
Hermione le va son bras , se retourna en s'enroulant mieux et s'approcha du côté de lit de Malfoy... ......Qui n'était pas là.........  
  
-Draco ?  
  
* O hhh mon dieu !! ou est Draco !!!! Il ne m'aurait pas ......... si ? Mais non il m'aime !!! Quoique il voulait sûrement juste m'ajouter a son tableau de chasse !!! lEt hop la petit miss je sais tout dans son lit !!!Je n'en reviens pas !! Il .........*  
  
Les larmes commençaient à perler aux yeux d'Hermione quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant place à un Malfoy tout beau tout propre aux cheveux encore mouille de sa récente douche , qui tenait un plateau a pied contenant un petit déjeuner.  
  
- Bonjour mon amour je t'ai amener le petit déjeu.........  
  
PAF ! ( le chien !! hu j'arrête !!)  
  
Hermione envoya son oreiller en plein sur Draco et tout le plateau se renversa sur le sol .  
  
- Draco Lucius Malfoy !! Mais t'es MALADE de m'avoir ABANDONNEE comme ça !!! Tu te rends compte à quel point j'ai eu peur !! Je me suis fais un film comme quoi tu voulais juste me tirer et que tu ne m'aimais pas ne me refais plus jamais ça tu entends pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus jamais !!!!  
  
Draco , qui était au sol recouvert de croissant petit pains et trempé de chocolat lui répondit :  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime !! Ma chérie comment as tu pus penser que je ne voulais que te tirrer , tu as bien lu mes pensées !! tu sais bien que je t'aime de tout mon cœur !  
  
-J'ai tout de même eu la peur de ma vie !!dit Hermione en s'essuyant les  
larmes.  
  
Draco se releva , pris sa baguette et répara les dégât du coussin sauteur......... Puis il regarda Hermione de ses yeux doux et bleu profond.  
  
-Voilà vilaine fille !! maintenant tu n'as même plus de petit déjeuner ,  
a quoi qu'il en reste un bout dans le tapis je crois que c un toast.........  
  
-Désole......... Mais j'ai eu peur , tans pis pour mon petit dej , je n'ai pas  
faim.........  
  
-Après la nuit qu'on a passé tu n'as pas faim ?  
  
-Bon d'accord je suis affamé !!!!!!! Mais m'en fou je connais une formule  
de magie noir .........  
  
Hermione traça un cercle avec sa baguette et une assiette en argent apparue.  
  
- Servita vivieta ! Prononça très lentement Hermione.  
  
-Hey !! Mais toi , tu utilise de la magie noir !!!  
  
- Je te choque ?  
  
- Bah un peu !! Pis c'est pas bien d'abord !!  
  
- Tu veux insinuer qu'il n'y aurait que toi de nous deux qui pourrais utiliser la magie noir occasionnellement !!!  
  
- Hé hé c'est moi l'homme tout de même !!acheva Draco en prenant un air profondément nargueur.  
  
Hermione lui tira la langue et commença a prendre son petit déjeuner. Draco commença a se déshabiller car il était tout plein de lait au chocolat.  
  
- Tu vois à cause de toi je vais devoir reprendre une douche !! Dit Malfoy à Hermione.  
  
- C'est vraiment une corvée ??????? Hermione qui s'était approché à pas feutré de Draco parlait d'une voix sensuel et envoûtante. Elle avait un regard coquin qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.........  
  
Draco , qui n'était qu'en caleçon compris vite l'allusion de sa partenaire.  
  
- Tu veux le faire ......... dans le bain ???  
  
- oh oui.........  
  
Hermione posa ses mains sur le torse de Draco , l'embrassa passionnément , puis s'arrêta et rit.  
  
- Quesqui te fais rire comme ça ??? demanda t-il.  
  
- Tu as un goût chocolaté !!!!  
  
- Hey la faute à qui !!!  
  
Il la pris dans ses bras et ensembles ils coururent dans la salle de bain.  
  
Draco commença a déshabiller Hermione ( en hâte !!!) en la caressa avec ses main expertes.  
  
Hermione qui jouait de sa langue sur le cou de Draco s'arrêta net.  
  
-Le préservatif. Dit elle , blême.  
  
- Le quoi ? enchaîna Draco  
  
- On n'a pas de préservatif ! Et , et hier non plus on ne l'as pas utiliser !!!  
  
- Mais c'est quoi un préservatif !!questionna Draco  
  
- mais c'est le contraceptif !! tu ne l'as jamais utiliser avec aucune fille !!! Tu te rend compte que tu pourrais être père de vingt enfant au moins !! Et tu peux choper le sida !!!!  
  
- Contraceptif !!! mais !! mais !!! tu n'utilise pas le magic- contratout !!  
  
- Le quoi !!  
  
- MAIS Hermione , c'est le contraceptif sorcier !!!  
  
- Je ne savais pas !!!!  
  
-Je ne savais pas que tu ne savais pas !!!!  
  
Il s'arrêtèrent tout deux de parler , blanc comme neige. Puis leur regards se posa sur le ventre d'Hermione.  
  
- Ca se trouve on a un enfant , commença Draco.  
  
- Ou le sida !! s'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
Impossible , les sorciers sont protégés magiquement. Toute personne ayant des pouvoirs magique a la chance de ne jamais avoir le sida.  
  
( ATTENTION CHERS LECTEURS !!! Il n'y a que les sorciers qui ont le privilège de ne pas risquer de choper le sida !! alors vous , utiliser le préservatif !!! faites l'amour en chaussette !!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
- Ah bah déjà ça me calme un peu......... Dit Hermione  
  
- Mais on a tout de même peut-être un enfant.........  
  
-Je vais faire un test !! Dit Hermione , un test modus car je connais pas les magiques !  
  
Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un petit paquet contenant un test.  
  
- Je suis prête !  
  
Hermione alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes , fit son affaires et revint trois minutes ( interminable pour Draco) après.  
  
-Il reste Une minutes avant de savoir , dit-elle.  
  
- Hermione je eux que tu saches , que si on a un enfant je ne te lâcherais pas !! je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je veux passer ma vie avec toi !!!et cet enfant !!!je ne te.........  
  
-Je sais ! coupa Hermione , je sais tout ça mon chérie , mais on est si  
jeune , et ma grossesse se verra Poudlard !!! Et ton père !!!!ton  
père !!! Et VOLDEMORT !!!  
  
-Hermione hey calme toi !! On est jeune et alors , au moins on s'aime !!  
Et puis Poudlard c'est pas grave , on fera un sors et ça ne se verra  
pas !! Et mon père , s'il ose approcher notre enfant pour Voldemort , je  
le tue !  
  
- Je t'aime !! dit Hermione  
  
Elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement .  
  
Bip bip bip biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. ( je c po si un test de grossesse ça sonne mais on va dire que c muni d'un chronomètre !!!)  
  
- Ca y est ......... on va savoir , dit Hermione.  
  
- Alors ??????  
  
-Ya un seul trait.  
  
-Ce qui veut dire ????????  
  
-Je sais pas , Draco passe moi la notice s'il te plait.  
  
-On a pas d'enfant.  
  
-Quoi ???  
  
-Je ne suis pas enceinte , ya marqué que je ne suis pas enceinte !  
  
-Oh. Dit Draco qui sans comprendre pourquoi sentais son cœur se serrer.  
  
- De toute manière , c'est mieux , avec les problèmes financier à gérer , tout ça , et puis comme on est jeune je ......... je.........  
  
Hermione commençait à sangloter et des larmes coulèrent lentement sur son visage.  
  
- Chérie , je sais ce que tu ressent viens dans mes bras.  
  
-je suis si bête je pleure pour quelque chose qui n'existe même pas !!!! sanglota Hermione  
  
-Moi aussi , il y avait une par de moi qui souhaitais cette enfant. Je t'aime et je voulais des enfants de toi Hermione. Et je souhaite toujours un enfant de toi , d'ailleurs.........  
  
-Parents plus tard alors......... Je t'aime Draco  
  
-Bon aller je vais te remonter le morale !! C'est le week-end et aujourd'hui on a une sortie a près au lard !  
  
-Prend ton bain avec moi !!! Dit Hermione en essuyant ses larmes , je ne veux plus que tu t'éloigne de moi.........  
  
-O bah ça , faut pas ma le demander deux fois !! Dit Draco en soulevant Hermione et la portant tel une princesse dans la salle de bain.  
  
Ils souriaient tous deux , mais au fond deux ils aurait tout donné pour que le test soit positif.........  
  
MAIs , les test de grosses moldus ne sont valables qu'a 92 /100 non ??????  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************* Niark terrible fin non !!!!!!!!!!!je vous laisse en suspense ! 


	17. Le livre de potion

Macarena !  
  
Mille et une facon dexterminé pansy parkinson par diabolik de spontex ( huhu javou c moi draco_tu_es_a_moi !!!)  
  
- la mettre sur une mini fusé ki lemenera sur mars et ki lui brulera son gro cul ( et ki c ptetre kelke kilos) durant le trajet  
  
-l'enfermer recouverte de confiture avec une bande de scrout a pétards  
  
-lui faire avaler de la javel , la recouvrir dessence et la balancer ds un brasier  
  
-la faire coucher avec elle même ( elle mourrait de dégout !)  
  
-lui dire ke son makillage a couler  
  
-embrasser mon draco devant moi  
  
-lui montrer sa face ds un miroir et lui donner un couto pour kel se taille les veines  
  
-la laiser deux minutes dans la même pièce ke moi ( je me debrouillerais sans couteau)  
  
-lui faire avaler du cyanure et une litre dacide pui lui f'r tirer un pet  
  
-se tromper malencontreusement dans la livraison de ses affaires et lui donner de l'alcool a bruler pluto ke du cognac  
  
la laisser sur une île deserte avec une bande se singe affamé  
  
-lenvoyer voir les crocodiles de cléopatre ( il et ou le thon ?)  
  
-lenvoyer voir le miroir magik de la méchante de blanche neige ki tu tt les gen ki mente ( logikement , dès kel commencera une frase avec « je pense » il la tuera...)  
  
-l'accrocher au dos d'un baleine ku ne remonte jamais a la surface ( o oui une mor lente !!!!!!!yiark !!)  
  
- la laisser se f'r adopter par le grizzli du mont blanc ( elle lui ressemble telement) et envoyer d chasseur de tête a la recherhce de la famille grizzli  
  
-la faire se laver les mains et changer une ampoule cassé en mettan le courant en survoltage ( et une pansy grillé, une !!)  
  
-la laisser en compagnie des rétrécisseur de tête sans pitié de lile monstretumourera  
  
-lui montrer la gueule de son dernier mec  
  
- approcher draco alor ke super hermione et magnifik moi sommes dans les parages  
  
-m'approcher la nuit lors dune de mes crise de somnanbulisme aïgu ou je tue tt ce ki bouge ( et pi mm si je dors pa je croi ke je la tuerai sans soucis !!!)  
  
- lui présenter sa vrai mere : nolwen  
  
-lui présenter son vrai père : golum  
  
-lui faire comprendre ke c'est la seule fille a monde a avoir un pénis  
  
-l'enfermer avec une moi ki fré semblant detre bouré pour f'r style chu po responsable des actes de mes mains...  
  
-se servir delle comme cible o tir a larc ( je sen ke je v etre trè doué...) **************************************************************************** **********************  
  
bon comme ma fic ne sintitule pa « comen réaliser limpossible en aplatissant plus kel ne lai déjà la face de pansy parkinson » je continu un tt peti peu mon chapitre !!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************************  
  
Hermione courait vers le salle du cour de potion , elle était en retard. Draco et elle avait mis du temps a prendre leurs douche et tandis qu'ils partaient en cours , elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait oublié son livre de potion. A contre cœur elle avait quitté Draco en l'interdisant de l'accompagné pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons déjà bien là.........  
  
ou est ce fichu bouquin !!!!!  
  
Elle le vit , en évidence sur le rebord du canapé qui semblait la nargué.  
  
- eh bien te voilà !  
  
Malheureusement , comme si la malchance semblait s'acharner sur elle aujourd'hui , en voulant prendre le livre , elle le fit tomber sous le canapé.  
  
- Okay j'ai compris tu veux jouer à ça !!!!!! Tu crois que je vais m'abaisser a me pencher et me tordre le dos pour te ramasser !! tu rêves là mon petit !!!  
  
Sur ce , elle sortir sa baguette , prononça un wingardium leviosa pour déplacer le canapé , un autre pour ramasser le livre et l'amener dans sa main , puis au troisième qui était censé replacer le canapé , elle fut trop peu délicate avec sa baguette , et s'envoya le canapé dans le pied , lâcha sa baguette et le livre sous la douleur , sautilla a cloche pied en jurant comme une furie , puis en voulant s'asseoir sur le canapé pour soulager sa douleur , le loupa et s'écrasa pathétiquement sur le sol.  
  
- merrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrde !!!  
  
Hermione se releva , lissa son uniforme , ramassa sa baguette , et au moment ou elle allait ramasser le livre se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus par terre et qu'elle faisait face a une pair de pied logiquement suivit par des jambes , et en se relevant elle remarque qu'il y avait même un torse deux bras et une tête ! wa c'est une personne !! ( bien Hermione qu'elle perspicacité !!!)  
  
C'était une magnifique jeune homme qui devait avoir tout au plus un an de plus qu'elle , vêtu d'un costar cravate Ralph Lauren extrêmement sexy, les cheveux blond ( comme les surfeur Australien , pas du tout comme Draco) avec la peau divinement bronzée , les yeux d'un vert bleu profond bien plus saisissant que ceux de Harry. Il tenait une rose dans une main et de l'autre il tendait son livre à Hermione.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
- Bonjour m......... Draco , dit Ron avec un peu de mal, ou est Hermione ?  
  
- Ouais salut , dit Harry  
  
-Elle a oublié son livre de potions , mais comme notre salle commune est à l'opposé des donjons , elle risque d'être en retard , désolé , je crois que vous allez perdre quelques points.........  
  
- De tout manière après on a métamorphose , Hermione nous fait toujours ramassées des points , ça compensera......... dit Harry.  
  
- Rentrez !!! Tout de suite !!!! Hurla Rogue , coupant court le début de conversation aimable entre les ex ennemis.  
  
- Bien , aujourd'hui il est temps de boire votre potion que vous avez préparé en début d'année , je fais bien évidemment référence au véritasérum. Bien Mr malfoy , il semblerait que Mll Granger soit absente , donc vous irez avec Mll Parkinson et Mr Goyle.  
  
Draco alla s'installer à la table de face de chiwawa et super stupide men , et pria intérieurement que lorsqu'Hermione arriverait , il puisse retourner avec elle.  
  
D'ailleurs , il se demandait pourquoi récupérer un simple livre pouvait prendre autant de temps.........  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Lucius attendait , mais que faisait t'elle ? Sa chouette devait passer , comme chaque jour , a 12h00 par cette grotte. Il le savait , ainsi , il pourrit joindre son fils , et lui faire par de ce qui c'était passer avec le Lord des ténèbres , et qu'elle était son plan et la raison qui l'avait pousser a se retourner contre son maître. Il fallait qu'il joigne Draco , et que son fils mette enceinte la fameuse Circé Grandelson. Mais il fallait aussi que , comme toujours , Potter entre dans la partie. Et le rôle qu'il est censé jouer n'est pas des moindre. Lucius se doutait que apprenant le rôle de Potter , Draco refuserais , c'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui en parler , et manipuler Potter et Granger. Il ne faut pas croire , Lucius est toujours méchant !! Mais lucide.........  
  
*Espérons que le jeune homme n'ai pas encore séduit la Grandelson , espérons.........*pense Lucius.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
- Ce livre t'appartient n'est-ce pas Hermione ?  
  
Le jeune homme au costar Ralph Lauren et au bronzage divin tendait toujours son livre à Hermione. Celle-ci ne réagissait pas abasourdie.  
  
-Mais ......... mais......... qui est tu et comment est tu entrer !!!! cette salle est privé !!! C'est la salle commune des préfets en chefs !!  
  
Il sourit et baissa son bras , puis posa la livre sur la table la plus proche.  
  
- Désolé , j'agit comme un impolie , je me présente Damon Musepearl , j'ai ou rentrer car j'ai entendu un rouquin rouspéter sur le fait que ta salle de préfet en chef avait comme mot de passe « jesuisfollededraco » et je suis , ton ......... fiancé.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************************  
  
Oui e sais je mérite d'être lapider !!! (Pour faciliter le travail du service de lapidation, veuillez déposer vos pierres dans le réceptacle prévu à cet effet. MERCI NATALI !!! )  
  
Mais dites vous ke si je meurs , zorez pa la suite !! ahahaha !! sui diabolik ( de spontex)  
  
Bon voui c la fin du chap revieuwé bocou et dites si vous avé émé les multiples mort de pansy !!!  
  
Jl'm pa celle la !!! 


	18. Damon ou Démon ?

Bon vs allé etre gaté !!! déjà un nv chapitre !!! c tit po bo !!!!!! je par en vacances en turki ds 6h alor me suis di c maintenan ou jamais !!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************  
  
* mais que fait-elle !!! Elle devrait être avoir récupéré son livre !!! ya un truc qui va pas !! Mais alors pas du tout !!*pensa Draco  
  
La potion avait été réchauffée , et Rogue s'apprêtait à ordonner au élèves de la boire.  
  
- Bien , maintenant que votre potion a été réchauffée , vous allé , dans vos groupe respectifs , la boire chacun votre tour . après l'absorption du véritasérum , vous direz la vérité durant 5minutes , puis , ce temps écoulé , vous oublierez tout l'interrogatoire. COMMENCEZ.  
  
- Commence Dray !! S'exclama Pansy.  
  
-Pourquoi moi ?  
  
-Pourquoi pas !!! tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à cacher ?? Pansy lui faisait l'habituelle sourire de côté , qu'il fait lui , d'habitude.  
  
Draco , résigné , saisit une des trois fioles vide , la rempli de véritasérum , pris sa respiration et l'avala cul sec.  
  
Son corps semblait volé , il se sentait bien , il se sentait libre d'agir et de parler sans subir la moindre conséquence , il pouvait , s'il le voulait , sortir de cette salle de classe. Oui pourquoi pas ? a bien non , ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Tans pis . C'est vrai pourquoi sortir alors qu'il était bien ici , qui était Ces deux personnes qui le fixait ? Il ne le savait pas mais il s'en fichait , apparemment , pour ces deux personne , il était important. Pourquoi vouloir sortir alors qu'on lui portait de l'attention ici même !!!  
  
- Alors Draco , dit Pansy , Pourquoi m'as tu dit l'autre jour dans le couloir , que Granger n'était pas une sang de bourbe ?  
  
Un couloir , lui avait déjà parler à cette fille ? A oui il s'en souvenait , et cette fille s'appelle................... Pansy ! Pourquoi ne dirait-il pas la vérité à cette Pansy qui semblait lui porter de l'attention ? En plus il savait pourquoi cette Granger n'était pas une sang de bourbe !!! S'il le disait à cette Pansy , cette dernière ne lui porterait que plus d'attention !!!  
  
- Les parents d'Hermione Granger sont morts , les moldus , et elle a appris qu'elle avait été adopté par ces moldus , en réalité , elle est la fille de Circé Lesanope , et Kingsley Grandelson , deux sorcier très puissant et de sang extrêmement pur.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu Lesanope !! S'exclama Pansy , le don de double vu circule dans cette famille !!! Et pourquoi ac tu dit à blaise que Granger avait l'agaldar ???  
  
- Car c'est vrai , s'exclama Draco. Sieur Tristan Grandelson , un ancêtre de la famille Grandelson , possédait l'agaldar. Comme Hermione est né de l'union d'une jeune vierge et d'un jeune homme de moins de 20 ans , elle a Hérité de ce pouvoir , et du don de Double vu , car ce don saute une génération , é ce fut sa grand mère qui l'eut.  
  
- C'st quoi l'agaldar ? s'exclama bêtement Goyle.  
  
- tais toi imbécile !! Draco , une dernière question , tu n'aimes pas réellement Granger , tu m'aime moi ?  
  
- Non , j'aime Hermione Granger. Et toi tu m'insupporte.  
  
Draco se sentait divinement bien !! tant de franchise !! maintenant , c'était certain , cette pansy devait l'adorer !!! Et elle lui porterait bocoup plus d'attention si elle l'adorait !!!et.........................................................  
  
* Aïe quel mal de crâne !!! la potion à dut cesser son effet !!! mais qu'a bien pu me demander Pansy ? Oh quelque chose comme , eske tu m'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime dray , rien de grave !!*  
  
Ce fut au tour de Goyle de prendre la Potion , ou il avoua être mangemort , et que sa mission ( pas trop difficile pour quelqu'un d'aussi bête que lui) fut de ramener à voldychou un coq du poulailler de ce gros balourd d'hagrid.  
  
Quand à Pansy , elle avoua s'être fait un sors pour grossi ses seins , mais quel lavait raté et que maintenant elle possédait deux boules de pu au niveau de la poitrine , ce qui dégoûtât tellement Draco qu'il n'osait plus regarder plus bas que la tête de Pansy , mais même à ce niveau il avait une sale vue.........  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************************  
  
Harry et Ron sortait du cours de potion , blême comme la mort.  
  
Ron : o par merlin !!!  
  
Harry :Quoi ?  
  
Ron : par triple merlin !!!  
  
H : quoi !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R : Harry , j'était placé derrière Draco en potion , et j'ai entendu tout son « interrogatoire ».........  
  
H : et ?  
  
Ron : Merlin Harry .........  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
* Mais que fait Hermione !!! Elle a loupé toute la Potion !!!* pensa Draco  
  
- Quoiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! s'écria une voix venant du couloir à droite  
  
*Et qui hurle dans les couloirs !*  
  
Draco se dirigea vers le bruit puis découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Potter et la Belette * non de Weaaaaasley Draco !! WEASLEY PAS LA BELETTE !!! PENSA Draco*  
  
- Vous en fait un boucan que se passe t'il ?  
  
Harry se retourna rouge de colère  
  
- Hermione possède un pouvoir très dangereux et vous ne nous l'avez pas dit !! Hurla t'il !!! Hermione ne nous la pas dit !!!toi elle te la dit mais pas nous !!!!  
  
- De quoi tu parle Potter !!!  
  
- De l'agaldar !!  
  
- Calme toi !!! si elle ne te la pas dit c'est car elle en a peur , moi je l'ai découvert car j'était présent donc c'est pour ça que je le sais !!! Mais elle avait peur de votre réaction quand vous sauriez qu'elle peux lire dans vos pensées !!  
  
- Parce qu'elle peut lire dans nos pensés !!!!! s'exclamèrent Harry e Ron.  
  
- C'est une des utilisation de l'agaldar , mais Potter , toi elle n'y arrive pas il n'y a que W......... Ron , Harry.  
  
Draco espérait que l'emploi des prénoms calmerait la situation , et s'eût l'effet souhaité. Harry et Ron n'était plus énervé , que profondément choqué.  
  
- elle............ elle peut lire dans mes pensé !!! s'exclama Ron , blanc.  
  
- Je sais pourquoi elle ne peut lire les mienne , commença Harry , j'ai fait de L'Occlumentie en 5e année.  
  
* Potter a réussi l'occlumentie !! Respect !!*  
  
- L'agaldar est très puissant , et pour l'instant c'est le seul pouvoir qu'il a manifesté. Mais il y en aura d'autres.  
  
- Et vous auriez du tout de suite venir m'en parler , un pouvoir comme celui-ci ne s'accepte pas si vite !! Dumbledore venait d'apparaitreet avait interrompu les jeunes Hommes. Venez dans mon bureau et vite , mes garçons.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore , je ne comprend pas , vous aviez pourtant lu la lettre , vous saviez qu'Hermione avait l'agaldar !!! Alors pourquoi dites vous qu'on aurait du vous en parler !!dit Draco.  
  
Dumbledore était derrière son bureau , et regardait un parchemin d'un air sévère.  
  
- J'ai effectivement lu le parchemin , et je l'ai sous les yeux. Mr Potter , veuillez le lire s'il vous plait , à voix haute.  
  
Harry pris le parchemin des mains de Dumbledore d'un air interrogateur , et commença sa lecture.  
  
- Cher Mr et Mrs Granger , je suis Mrs Circé Grandelson et mon mari s'appelle Mr Kingsley Grandelson. Voici une enfant répondant au nom d'Hermione Granger. C'est une sorcière. Dans notre monde notre union n'est pas accepter donc nous vous confions notre enfant. Ses pouvoirs se déclencherons vers ses dix ans. Je vous est observé et j'ai vu que vous étiez de charmantes personnes sans pouvoirs , et que vous ne pouviez pas avoir d'enfant , c'est pourquoi je vous confie Hermione. J'espère que vous l'accepterez comme votre enfant.  
  
Une mère qui vous confie son bien le plus précieux  
  
Circé GRANDELSON.  
  
- Mais tu sais pas lire Harry !!!t'a sauté le passage ou ya marqué qu'elle a l'agaldar et le don de double vu !!!  
  
- Mr Malfoy , commença Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas la capacité de lecture d'Harry qui est en cause. Vous êtes le seul de cette pièce a pouvoir correctement lire ce parchemin.  
  
- Hein !! et pourquoi.  
  
- Sachez que ce qui fait vivre une personne , est son cœur et son âme. Ce parchemin était fait de tel manière que seul Hermione pouvait bien le lire. Il était programmé , pour que seul son cœur et SON âme puissent lire correctement. Mais Mll Granger vous aime , et vous a offert son cœur. Donc vous êtes les deux seul a lire le parchemin.  
  
- Oh.s'exclamèrent les trois garçons.  
  
-Bien . L'agaldar est très puissant. Et dangereux. Je doute que Mll Granger puisse le maîtrisé sans l'anneau de Kalhar.  
  
- Vous voulez parler de l'anneau d'or avec un gros saphir rouge ? Elle le possède déjà. Et maîtrise son pouvoir !  
  
- Comment !! hurla Dumbledore. Par merlin !!  
  
Dumbledore se levât de sa chaise , pris une pincée de poudre dorée dans un po , et le jeta dans une sortede bassine do qui était posé sur sa table.  
  
-Minerva !!  
  
la t^te du professeur Mc gonagall apparut dans la bassine.  
  
- Oh professeuR , vous m'avez fait peur !!! Que voulez vous ?  
  
- Minerva , dépêchez vous d'aller me chercher Mll granger , qui je pense doit se trouver dans son espace de préfet. Le mot de passe est « jesuisfollededraco » et amener la moi dans mon bureau le plus rapidement possible.  
  
*mais comment il connaît le mot de passe !*  
  
- Mr nicholas Flamel est venu me le dire le premier jour , il le trouvait promptement ridicule , dit Dumbledore avec un sourire – son premier depuis leur arrivé dans le bureau- comme pour répondre a Malfoy.  
  
- bien professeu , conclutMc gonagall , Puis son image disparut.  
  
- Jeunes gens , il faut que je vous parle d'une prophétie.........  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************  
  
- Mon fiancé !!! mais ça va pas la t^te et puis quoi encore !!! je suis prise !! Et aux derrière nouvelle , je me rappelle pas que tu m'ai demandé en mariage !!!!!!  
  
Hermione ne savais même pas pourquoi elle se permettait de le tutoyer alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine , mais , pourtant.........  
  
- Hermione. Nous somme unis depuis ta naissance. Tes parents , avant leur mort , nous ont unis et je me dois de respecter cette union.  
  
- Mais je ne te connais pas et j'aime Draco !! Il n'en ai pas question !! J'aime DRACO et je n'épouserais personne d'autres !!!  
  
- Vraiment ? Damon pris délicatement la main d'Hermione , et de son autre main lui tint le menton , la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
La bague d'Hermione se mit à briller , briller et devint rouge flamboyant.  
  
- Draco et moi ça ne peut pas marcher . Il faut que j'en finisse avec lui. S'exclama Hermione.  
  
- C'est bien tu as raison , ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner entre vous. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Je n'ai fait que t'ouvrir les yeux , tu le savais au fond de toi , n'est-ce pas Hermione ?  
  
- ce n'est pas ta faute Damon , dit Hermione tel un automate. Puis comme reprenant esprit : je t'aime Damon , dit Hermione.  
  
- Je le sais .Il se pencha Vers Hermione et l'embrassa sauvagement.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************************************  
  
voilà !! je porte bien mon surnom de diabolik de spontex niark !! je vous laisse doublement en plan !! vous savé po ce ké la proféti éééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé je vous laisse en suspense aprè le bésé !! niark niark !!!  
  
mirci bocoup o magnifik é sompteux revieuwer ( ou euse) suivant :  
  
Mgane Mlafoy : hihi je téclairci un peu dans ce chapitre......... mais un tout petit peu !!!  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday : é é je c la lapidation c tt ce ke je mérite !! mé avec ce chap tu va carement menterrer vivante !!!  
  
Frites 12 : vi dabor jador ton pseudo !! hihih et oui ca va etre trè drol !! surtt ke la notre hermione est carrémant ds les bras de Damon !!! é é !! i va devoir se batre not malfoy !!  
  
Alisa adams : mirciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bocoup pour ta revieuw et pour avoir écrit le chap de ta fic ossi rapidement !! l é éxcellent dailleur !!! hihihi mé de tt manière je t envoyé une revieuw t k la lire !!!  
  
Voilouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ne me tuer pa ou jécri plu !!!!! et je tien a avoir bocoup mm énormémen de revieuw pour ce chap ( minim 6 !!!) paske sinon ba jécri plu ( o la chantagggggggggggggggggge !!!)  
  
Na !!  
  
Bonne vacance moi je par en turki ds un 5 étoil sans mes parent !!! juste avec ma sœur !! ca va etre génial !!  
  
Bisous mouillé diabolik de spontex , ou draco_tu_es_a_moi  
  
adeline 


	19. une partie à trois , ça vous tente !

-Une prophétie ? répéta Harry -Tout à l'heure , dans les couloirs j'ai entendu Mr weasley raconter tout ce qu'il avait entendu durant le cour de potion , c'est à dire , que Mll Granger possédait l'agaldar.  
  
J'ai trouvé étrange , qu'encore une fois , ce soit dans l'entourage d'Harry que se manifestait de tels pouvoirs. J'ai d'abord pensé à un rapport direct avec Voldemort. , C'est pourquoi , j'ai envoyé immédiatement un message a l'ordre pour qu'il m'envoi toutes les informations curieuse qu'il connaissait qui avait un rapport avec le puissant agaldar , et qui pouvais se rapprocher d'Harry.  
  
Il me fut bien curieux , qu'un des agents de l'ordre m'envoi une sphère de prophétie ,qu'il avait du se procurer en toute égalité étant donner qu'il n'était pas une des personne sujette de cette prophétie , et qu'il n'aurait donc pas pu la récupérer au département des mystères.  
  
Cette sphère , je l'ai brisée et entendu la prophétie , mais juger plutôt par vous même. Dumbledore se levât , pris la pensine , sortir quelques files de sa tte et invita les trois garçons a rentrer dans son souvenir . Harry qui connaissait le système n'hésitât pas , mais Draco et Ron se regardèrent , d'un air interrogateur.  
  
- Bah allez , touchez la pensine avec votre main !! Dit Harry.  
  
Tout trois sentir un liquide froid les envahir , puis se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore , avec un Dumbledore qui tripotait une sphère en verre , et qui ne semblait pas les voir. Ce Dumbledore levât la sphère et la brisât , Puis une Professeur Trelawney fantôme leur apparut , semblant beaucoup plus jeune , puis se mit à réciter :   
  
" Le pouvoir mystique se réveillera , dans le corps d'une âme aussi pur que son sang. L'enfant d'un grand pouvoir pourra voir a travers le temps. Si cette être est séduit par le serpent noir maître de l'anneau de Kahal , de leur union naîtra un enfant du mal. Mais si son union est avec l'association du serpent repenti et du jeune enfant qui seul pourra vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres , alors l'enfant sera si puissant que même le maître de l'ombre fléchira devant lui. Il n'y aura alors plus un seul égal au Lord noir , mais deux. "  
  
- Il est temps de revenir dans le présent jeune gens.   
  
Soudainement , Ils se sentirent arracher a la pensine.  
  
- Je n'ai rien saisi à la prédiction ! s'exclama Ron en arrivant dans le bureau.   
  
-le Pouvoir Mystique c'est l'agaldar , commença Harry , l'âme pure au sang pur...   
  
-C'est Hermione , enchaîna Draco , le grand pouvoir , c'est l'agaldar , et qu'elle verra a travers le temps , c'est le don de double vue. Séduit par le serpent noir maître de l'anneau de kAHAL.... Qui c'est le serpent noir ? et puis je croyais que le seul maître de l'anneau c'était la personne ayant l'agaldar , c'est à dire Hermione....questionna Draco.   
  
- Bien non , dit Dumbi ( jen é marre d'écrire en entier son nom a celui la !!)l'anneau est a la fois une malédiction et une bénédiction pour la personne ayant l'agaldar. Il n'est pas maître de l'anneau , c'est l'anneau qui est le dominant . Mais l'anneau apporte un contrôle des pouvoir à son propriétaire. Le maître , le vrai est tout autre et ne possède pas l'agaldar. Cette génération , le maître est le serpent noir , dit noir car il est mauvais. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un jeune homme d'a peu près votre age , ou un an ou deux de plus.   
  
- Et euh.... Il est censé séduire Hermione et la mettre enceinte , s'il y arrive , il naitre un enfant destiné au mal ... c'est ça ? acheva Harry.   
  
- C'est bien cela. dit Dumbi ( pis c mignon en plus ce surnom !!!)   
  
- Aucune chance qu'il y arrive Mione est accroché a cette fouine comme un verrventouse!! Riait Ron en désignant Draco   
  
- Hé !!!riposta celui-ci.   
  
-Je ne doute pas des sentiments de Mr malfoy et Mll Granger , mais le serpent noir a tout les chance de séduire , et d'enfanter : l'anneau.  
  
Il contrôle la personne le portant , et donc agit sur ses sentiments. Si le maître de l'anneau veut faire tomber la personne portant l'anneau sous son charme, il ordonnera a l'anneau de le faire. Le maître de l'anneau contrôle entièrement la personne portant l'anneau !!!   
  
- Mais , Hermione , elle ne se laissera pas .... enfin c'est pas possible !!!dit Draco , legerment ( tu parle complètement) inquiet.  
  
- Albus !! s'écria une voix , mlle Granger ... elle a disparu!!!   
  
C'était la voix de minerva qui était apparu dans la bassine d'eau.   
  
- Oh non !! s'écrièrent les garçons , en chœur.   
  
-Il faut la retrouver !! Il va pas mettre en ceinte la femme de ma vie ça NON ! gueula Draco tout en se levant furieux de sa chaise.   
  
- Mr malfoy , je sais bien votre empressement de partir a la recherche de Mll Granger , mais de toute manière avant de faire quoique ce soit , il faut que vous saisissiez le contenu complet de la prophétie !!  
  
- Heu ......... son union est avec l'association du serpent repenti et du jeune enfant qui seul pourra vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres... Je pige pas cette phrase !! dit Harry , comment l'enfant peu avoir deux père !!! le serpent repenti c'est qui ?  
  
- C'est Mr malfoy. Répondit Dumbledore  
  
Draco ouvrit de grand yeux genre : je suis citer dans une prophétie sous le non de ........ serpent repenti ??!! c'est quoi ce bordel !!  
  
-- Et l'autre , c'est qui ?  
  
- c'est toi Harry. compléta le vieil homme.  
  
Oo regard choked de trois beau jeunes homme aux torse terriblement sexy ( non en fait , pas ron , il é moche.... Donc ça donne : regard choked des deux jeune homme au torse terriblement sexy et d'un ptit mec pas beau au cheveux roux)  
  
- Quoi !! je comprend pas !!!Il parle d'un enfant qui serai né de Draco , moi et Hermione !! mais c'est impossible !! Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul père biologique !!!  
  
-Harry tu oubli l'agaldar : ce pouvoir a des capacités multiple. La prophétie annonce clairement la venu d'un enfant. C'est obligatoire , on ne peut y échapper. Mll granger DOIT être enceinte. L'enfant sera ou l'enfant du mal , ou celui du bien. Le seul moyen pour que l'enfant ne soit pas dans le camp de Voldemort , c'est qu'il est deux père : VOUS DEUX. Ce n'est pas avec plaisir que je parle de Mll granger comme d'une simple mère porteuse , mais soit vous la féconder tous deux , soit le serpent noir la fécondera et l'enfant sera le mal incarné.  
  
- Mais , je......... je ne veux pas......... faire vous savez quoi avec Hermione !! c'est mon amie , ma meilleure amie je ne ............ pe pe pocképi (clin d'œil a ally mC beal bien sur !!)!!!s'exclama Harry qui bizarrement avait viré au rouge tomate !!  
  
- Hé oh la il ne couchera pas avec Hermione c'est clair !! ( Oh un Malfoy jaloux c'est tellement......... craquant.........regard gourmand de la part de l'auteur)  
  
-Donc , dit Harry qui avait repris des couleur moins feu de circulation , Draco doit mettre Hermione......... enceinte......... , et je euh......... doit ......... passer derrière mettre a mon tour mon ......... grain de sel ?!(tro lol la frase !!) mais si Hermione est déjà féconder , mon... euh .........  
  
-spermatozoïde , vasy , au point ou on en est ......... cracha un Draco boudeur et pas content du tout.  
  
-Oui mon ......... euh......... joyeux voyageur ne pourra pas rentrer dans son euh ......... ovule ?!  
  
-C'est la qu'intervient l'agaldar. Hermione devra souhaité avoir un enfant de toi , Harry , et durant votre union , l'ovule se réouvrira , et une fusion fera de vos deux spermatozoïde un seul « joyeux voyageur ».  
  
La teinte des trois garçons virai au rouge criard. (Eh bien dites donc , c'est qu'il commence a faire chaud dans ce bureau , ou c'est moi , petit auteur géniallissime qui sent que la gène des trois garçon a atteint son sommet ?!)  
  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il couche avec Hermione !!!DIT Draco.  
  
-Tu prefer le « serpent noir » !!! ironisa Ron  
  
- je ne veux aucun des deux !!!  
  
- Mais ce n'est Hélas pas possible. La fatalité est déjà présente , il ne reste q'un choix , que nous n'aurons plus si nous tardons a retrouver mlle Granger , qui en ce moment même conçoit peut- être déjà l'enfant du mal !!! la discussion est close. Je suis désolé Mr Malfoy , mais vous devrez mettre enceinte mlle Granger , Puis Harry aussi !!! Maintenant jeunes gens retournez au déjeuner , j'envoi l'ordre a la recherche de Miss granger.  
  
Tous trois quittèrent le bureau, abasourdie mais bien entendu, toujours Ron pour cassé l'ambiance !!!  
  
- On vient de parler de sexe avec un professeur ! 


	20. Damon et la soumise

- Mais ce n'est Hélas pas possible. La fatalité est déjà présente , il ne reste q'un choix , que nous n'aurons plus si nous tardons a retrouver mlle Granger , qui en ce moment même conçoit peut- être déjà l'enfant du mal !!! la discussion est close. Je suis désolé Mr Malfoy , mais vous devrez mettre enceinte mlle Granger , Puis Harry aussi !!! Maintenant jeunes gens retournez au déjeuner , j'envoi l'ordre a la recherche de Miss granger.  
  
Tous trois quittèrent le bureau, abasourdie mais bien entendu, toujours Ron pour cassé l'ambiance !!!  
  
- On vient de parler de sexe avec un professeur !  
  
Draco était dans sa chambre de préfet en chef , tenant dans sa main un petit écrin rouge sang , entouré d'un cercle d'or qui était gravé.  
  
- Alors , mon vieux , se dit MalFoy a lui même , bonne saint valentin ? ta copine que tu était censé demander en mariage ce soir a disparu , sûrement entre les main du « serpent noir » et sûrement en train de redécouvrir les plaisirs de la luxure avec lui.........  
  
Draco ouvrit l'écrin et contempla une superbe bague en argent , grave a l'extérieur de l'anneau comme a l'intérieur , ornée d'une somptueuse pierre , une améthyste de grande valeur , car c'était la plus pur au monde.  
  
- Bien , tu es seul , le soir de la saint valentin , avec la bague de fiançailles de ta mère a la main , sans ta « fiancée » , et tu n'as pas le droit d'aller la sauver , ordre de Dumbledore , alors , que vas tu faire , rester tranquillement a attendre que ses incapable la retrouve ou désobéir , jouer ton adolescent romanesque et partir la chercher sans la moindre piste , dans une quête dénué de raison ?  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais été raisonnable.........  
  
pis de tout manière si je commence comme ça a me parler a moi même je v finir fou !!  
  
Il se levat , mis sa veste , ouvrit sa fenetre et enfourcha son éclair de feu , la bague toujours dans la poche.  
  
ù$ù Harry ùù  
  
Bon , je vais devoir coucher avec Hermione..... ......coucher avec Hermione.......... Ma meilleur amie Hermione......... Ou lala c'est moi ou il fait chaud !!!! Bon , certes , Hermione est très certainement la plus belle fille de tout Poudlard , et même bien plus belle que ne l'était Cho chang ... Mais c'est ma meilleur amie Hermione !!!! Bon , c'est vrai qu'il mais arriver de rougir en la voyant en sous vêtement ou autre , mais c'était pasqu'elle a un corps magnifique , le plus magnifique que je connais et que du cou c'est sur , je ne pouvais pas être indifférent !! Qui pourrais !!Bon il faut que j'arrive au moins a fantasmer sur elle pas que sinon , bah quand il faudra que je .......voilà quoi , bah je vais complètement bloquer !!!  
  
Alors c'est parti , voilà Hermione en lingerie coquine......... Fais très cho allez maintenant imaginons une scène à deux .........  
  
........ ......... .........  
  
Oulala c'était simpleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! Voyons , ce n'étai qu'une image et pourtant , je n'ais jamais eu autant la bosse !!!  
  
Pfiou , c'est vrai qu'Hermione est canon !!!!  
  
Tululululu Tu fantasme sur ta meilleur amie !! tulululululu attention , danger attention danger attention DANNGER !!!!  
  
Oh j'ai perdu la bosse !! Comment ça fais chier un cerveau !!!!! Toujours la tite sonnette d'alarme quand il faut pas !!!  
  
ùùRon¨%¨%¨  
  
On vient de parler de sexe avec un professeur......... on viens de parler de sexe avec un professeur .........on Vien de parler de sexe avec un professeur.........  
  
du côté de notre joyeux couple forcé magiquement.........  
  
- Damon......... Oh oui Damon.........  
  
Le jeune homme s'affairais justement a donner du plaisir a notre Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle SOUHAITE avoir un enfant de lui , il en était conscient , sinon le processus ne s'enclencherais pas. Une chose le choquais pourtant. On lui avait dis que la Lesanope-Grandelson serait vierge. Or , ce qu'il touchait la avec ses doigts n'était pas le vagin d'un femme vierge . Certes , elle était étroite , mais il s'entait bien entre ses doigts son hymen ouvert.  
  
- Hermione , dit il tout en enfonçant un autre doigts dans on intimité , est tu vierge ?  
  
- Ooooooooooooooooooh Damon , je ......... Quoi ? vierge , Oh non , je ne le suis plus.........  
  
Il s'arrêta net , complètement stoppé. Son intervention pourrais complètement être raté si elle n'étai pas vierge !!!! On lui avait dis qu'elle serait vierge !!!!  
  
- Ohhhhh Damon , encore , s'il......... s'il te plait ne t'arrête pas !! dit elle dans un murmure de frustration et plaisir.  
  
- Tu ......... Tu n'es plus VIERGE !!!Combien de fois as tu déjà eu un homme dans ton lit , avec qui as tu perdu ta virginité ??!!  
  
Hermione n'était plus essoufflé , elle ne ressentait plus aucun plaisir au doigts qui était enfoncé entre ses jambe , qui avait cessé de remuer , et elle regardait à présent l'homme qu'elle considérais comme l'homme de sa vie avec peur.  
  
- Je , j'ai perdu ma virginité avec ce......... Euh , ce Malfoy !!! Je n'ai couché qu'une fois avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi Damon !!! Je t'assure !!!!  
  
Damon se levât brusquement , et pris les deux épaule d'Hermione brusquement , pour la forcer a le regarder. - Mais , vous avez utiliser le contraceptou au moins ?  
  
- Euh , je ne sais plus , je n'ai plus mes souvenir avec ce Malfoy , c'était mal d'être avec lui , je , j'ai effacer ma mémoire. Je n'ai plus de souvenir et maintenant je n'ai plus que des pensées pour toi Damon !!!! Dit- elle en se détachant de son emprise et en prenant entre ses mains le pénis de son amant pour le calmer.  
  
Mais il la dégagea et retourna dans le coin de la sombre chambre , en ruminant de sombre pensée , et en grommelant des bribes de phrase incompréhensible.  
  
- Je ............ Hermione a bien fait Damon ?  
  
- Quel sortilège as tu utiliser !!!  
  
- Pour quoi ?  
  
- pour t'effacer la mémoire !!!  
  
- L'éldoir. Car l'oubliette ne s'applique pas a soit même.  
  
- Ah bien ce sera bien la seul chose quelque peu intelligente que tu auras fait !!! Au moins on peux briser l'éldoir !!!! Le serpent repenti ta dépuceler......... je n'en reviens pas......... Si tu étais en ceinte .........  
  
Il se rhabilla en vitesse et tendit a Hermione un peignoir noir , en soi.  
  
- Tiens , met ça , on va voir le maître.  
  
dsll c un trè cour chap mé je vous promet de me ratrapé !!!! voilou et merci a tt mes délicieu(se) revieuwer(euse) !!!  
  
et comme tou trvail mérite salaire appuyer sur go en ba a gochhhhhhhe !! 


	21. L'eldoir

Bonjour tt le moooooooooooooooooonde !! alala , vous vous rendez compte , on approche de la fin ......plu ke 2 ou 3 chapitres , pas plus ..... Jespère ke cet fic vous aura plus , en tt cas , moi jlé bien émé , pui l ma permi dévolué dans mon écriture , ce ki , né pa peu dire étan donné ke jété po trè doué !!!!  
  
Bon , bon allé , pas tan de blabla , on vera tt ca ds lépilogue si jen fé un , pour linstan , place o chapitre , et les reponses des revieuws seron en bas !!!!!  
  
Hermione  
  
- Euh , je ne sais plus , je n'ai plus mes souvenir avec ce Malfoy , c'était mal d'être avec lui , je , j'ai effacer ma mémoire.  
  
Damon  
  
- Ah bien ce sera bien la seul chose quelque peu intelligente que tu auras fait !!! Au moins on peut briser l'éldoir !!!! Le serpent repenti ta dépuceler......... je n'en reviens pas......... Si tu étais en ceinte .........  
  
Draco   
  
Il se levat , mis sa veste , ouvrit sa fenêtre et enfourcha son éclair de feu , la bague toujours dans la poche.  
  
Hermione , enroulé dans son peignoir de soie , avançais permis les long couloirs sombre du Malfoy Manor.  
  
Malfoy père , ce traître à son maître , qui après avoir appris la prophétie , s'était enfui on ne sais ou dans les montagnes , pour contrer les actes du seigneur noir et ainsi assurer sa puissance du côté du bien , de cet amoureux des sang de bourbe , des géants , et autres hybrides qui ne méritait pas l'appartenance au monde des sorciers.  
  
Son sang a elle , était pur , était noble. Les Lesanopes , famille de femmes les plus craintes depuis plus de 8 siècles. Et Grandelson......... L'agaldar ne se révélait que dans les âmes des sorciers les plus puissant , les plus importants. S'il s'était révélé dans le sang des Grandelson , cette seul chose assurait la renommée et la gloire de la lignée entière.  
  
Oui , personne d'autre que les sang pour comme le siens ne méritait de vivre. Il ne servait a rien , n'était que des insectes répugnant freinent l'accroissement de la magie , l'ascension de sa portée , la découvertes de nouvelles formules...... Freinent la montée de la puissance. Io n'y avait pas de bien , pas de mal. Juste le pouvoir , ceux qui l'attise , le grandissent , le maîtrise , et ceux , qui ,e le méritant pas l'interdise. Les sortilèges impardonnable......... Une simple interdiction de démonstration de pouvoir. Ces sorts si puissant faisait peur au faibles , aux sang de bourbes......... Il ne méritait pas.  
  
Sang de bourbe......... n'avait elle pas penser , pendant 7 année , en être ? Pourquoi donc , durant cette pèriode , ne s'était-elle pas enti misérable. Savoirs être si moins que rien , pourquoi cela ne l'avait elle pas rendu honteuse......... Pourquoi avait elle coninué de se sentir fier.........  
  
Sentait-elle au donc d'elle qu'elle n'était pas une sang impur ? Et pourquoi , un homme de sang pur , avait pu soudainement tombé amoureux d'elle en « sang de bourbes « et après changer d'avis.........  
  
Ce malfoy fils......... Draco , c'était ça son prénom , elle s'en souvenait. Il l'avait aimé. Comment peut on aimé un sang si sale !!!!!! Ce bonhomme ne devait pas être net. Comme son traitre de père.  
  
-Hermione !  
  
- Oui damon ?  
  
- Nous sommes arrivés , referme bien ton peignoir , je vois la moitié de ton seins.  
  
Hermione s'exécuta , puis entra , suivit de Damon.  
  
Un grand fauteuil noir , de bois d'hêtre , était placé face a une imposante cheminé. L'homme assis , était de dos a ses deux interlocuteur. Damon s'inclina face o dos du fauteuil , et commença a parler.  
  
- Cette petite abrutie n'est plus vierge ! Elle n'est plus pur !! de plus elle s'est jeté l'eldoir et .........  
  
- Doloris !  
  
Lord Voldemort avait pointée sa baguette dans son dos , et son sort avait frappé Damon de plein fouet, le faisant gémir de douleur. Le lord noir se levât , lentement , et ricana tout en pointant toujours sa baguette fermement.  
  
- ah ah ah .......... Musepearl .... Quel sont ces manières......... Traité ainsi notre invitée ? quel faute ......... Sache que celle que tu ose traitée d'idiote m'importe beaucoup plus que ta vie minable......... Beaucoup d'autre mangemorts accepterait volontiers ta place. Eux comprendrait beaucoup mieux l'honneur qu'il leurs est fait. Je me suis trompé a ton sujet Musepearl ......... Tu ne le mérite pas .........  
  
Il pointa sa baguette plus près du corps gémissant de Damon , et ses convulsions augmentèrent. Puis soudain , il levât sa baguette coupant cour o sort.  
  
- Hélas , mon erreur est ta chance , Musepearl . Je n'est pas le temps de faire la cérémonie donnant a un être le pouvoir de l'anneau. Tu finiras donc ta mission. Et tache cette fois de prendre conscience de l'immense Honneur qui t'es donné.  
  
- Oui , maître , dit Damon en se relevant difficilement , la respiration toujours haletante.  
  
- Bien , tu voulais me faire part de quelque chose ? va je t'en pris , mais retient ton langage , cette fois.  
  
- Bien , maître , Mlle Grandelson n'est plus vierge. Elle se souvient vaguement que sa première fois eu lieu avec Mr malfoy fils. Vaguement je dis bien car elle s'est effacé la mémoire , avec l'eldoir.  
  
-Quel intelligence prodigieuse !!!  
  
- Intelligence ? mais , maître , nous ne pouvons savoir si elle est enceinte ou pas !! Malfoy fils est le serpent repenti !!!!!! C'est ......... catastrophique !!!!!!!!  
  
- Tais toi , insolent. L'eldoir est un sort facile a lever , mais rends toi compte qu'il ne faut pas absolument tout lui faire se souvenir , elle se souviendrait aussi s'être fait trompé , et tu perdrais son contrôle. Pendant Que tu l'a contrôlait avec l'anneau , elle a eu l'intelligence de s'infliger l'eldoir , en pensant sûrement que ses « amis » une fois l'avoir retrouvé , sa pris de conscience la referait tombé dans ce quel pensait être le bon camps. Elle savait aussi qu'ainsi elle maintiendrait sa survie , car elle savait que nous aurions besoin d'accéder a certains souvenirs , sans tous les sortir. Si elle avait utiliser : l'autoubliètes , lorsque nous aurions voulu récupérer sa mémoire , son esprit aurait subit des dommages mortelle. Vois tu Musepearl , elle st bien plus intelligente que toi.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et prononça , presque tel une murmure.........  
  
-Virgina memento eldoradoria.  
  
Il volait depuis une bonne heur. Il pensait d'abord allez chez lui , retrouver son père , et tenter de savoir ou le mage noir avait caché son Hermione.  
  
Depuis qu'il volait il se sentait , malgré lui , suivit. Un nuage. Le moyen idéal de surprendre son poursuivant. Draco se cacha et attendi , puiq quand il entendit distinctement le bruti d'un balais fendant l'air , il sorti de sa cachette , et se heurta à .........  
  
- Potter ? euh enfin, Harry ?  
  
- Draco ?!  
  
- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis queqsque tu fais là ?!!!!!  
  
- Tu penses quand même pas être le seul a vouloir la retrouver !!!! atta , si je dois mettre ma meilleur amie enceinte , je préférerais quand même qu'elle ne se soit pas fait violer par un sale mangemort avant !  
  
- De toute manière , on aura plus de chance a deux , que chacun de son côté . Tu comptais aller ou ?  
  
- euh , dsl , chez toi , je me disais que c'était sûrement la cachette de Voldemort , vu que ton père est un , enfin tu vois quoi.........  
  
- T'inquiète je comprend , moi aussi j'allais chez moi !!! Bon allez trêve de bavardage , il fait froids , il faut se dépêcher.  
  
- On vient de parler de sexe a un professeur , On vient de parler de sexe a un professeur, On vient de parler de sexe a un professeur, On vient de parler de sexe a un professeur, On vient de parler de sexe a un professeur, On vient de parler de sexe a un professeur !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Ron ?  
  
- On viens de ............ hein , euh Ginny ?!  
  
- Pourquoi vous avez parler de sexe a un professeur !! Et qui ça VOUS ?!  
  
- Ginny , ce que je vais te raconter , tu vas devoir le garder secret.........  
  
après un long récit  
  
- Draco est gentil , il sort avec Hermione , qui cette dernière c'est fait kidnapper et Harry doit l'enfanter après Draco ?!!!! C'est quoi cette Histoire de Dingue !!!  
  
(C'est l'histoire d'un auteur sadique qu'aime bien faire mumuse avec ses personnages !!!!! niark !!!!  
  
regard noir de Ginny  
  
Bon euh , d'accord , je vais tenter d'arranger cette histoire de malade o prochain chapitre.........)  
  
- Il faut que l'on parte a sa recherche !!!!!  
  
- HEIN ? QUOI ? MAIS Ginny , t'es folle , t'as pas bien entendu ce que je t'ai dit que Dumbledore a bien fait comprendre ?  
  
- Oh arrète , ta les oreilles déjà toute rouges !! Je n'y crois pas , c'est de ta meilleur amie qu'on parle !!!!!! Celle dont tu es amoureux !! Ne me dis pas que si tu hésite tant a la sauver c'est parce qu'elle aime Malfoy !!!!!!  
  
- Comment , je euh ... Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !!!!  
  
- C'est c , c'est ça !!!!! je suis dans la chambre juste au dessus de la tienne ! Tu passe tes nuit a rever d'elle je t'entends , et puis ta crise de jalousie avec Krum !!!! N'en mais franchement , Tout le monde s'en ai rendus compte , sauf Harry et Hermione elle même !!!!  
  
-Harry ............ Pff de toute manière même si il l'avait su , il coucheras avec ............  
  
- Je comprends mieux. Tu es jaloux.  
  
- Quoi jaloux , mais de quoi ?!!!  
  
- Le petit Harry Potter a encore eu ce que tu voulais. Tu aime Hermione , et c'est lui et Draco qui vont devoir faire l'amour avec elle. C'st pour ca que tu réagis si peu . Tu es pathétique grand frère.  
  
Puis elle s'en alla , noir de colère.  
  
Voilà !! je vous préviens je veut minimum 10 revieuw sinon je continu pas !! niark !!!! rire sadik  
  
bref voilà les réponse au précédentes.  
  
Dsl ceux ke joubli !!!!  
  
: LAURENCE  
  
Ma lolo !! a t'm bien le tu surnom de Dumbi ? moi ossi !!!!  
  
Johanamalefoy  
  
Parti a trois ? non je pense pas , je pense que ca sra chacun leur tour niakr !!! merci pour ta revieuw !!!  
  
Hermionejolie  
  
Et euh te suicide pas !brandit le nv chap tiens !!!!!!  
  
Flo007  
  
Yes g un espion com lecteur !!! la C.I.A s'interesse t'elle a moi ?!!!!!!  
  
Cristalblue  
  
Joublie pas joubli pas !!! t'inkiète juste ke g u le syndrome de la copi blanche !!! merci !!  
  
Essinev  
  
T pa la seul a trouver moyen ke mione doiv coucher avec harry ....... Mais dit donc , vous me prenez pour ki : c une dray mione , pas mione harry , je v vous surprendre , javé tout prévu ..... d rebondisement en perspective.........  
  
Mystrerious girl  
  
Ta revieuw ma fé déliré !!! accro a ma fic ? !!!! euhhhh merci pitit regar géné bon jespère que ce chapotre te plait !!!!!  
  
Lisalune  
  
A ta ri avec harry et ron !! c bien paske la mise en page avait foiré , mé je voi ke certain on compri !! lerci pour ta revieuw !  
  
Kenya Malfoy  
  
Ehéhéhéh contente ke tu te sois maré !!! niark , hespère ke ce chap va te plaire ossi , même sil il é plu sèrieu que lot !!!!!!  
  
Une fille de lécole  
  
Uen fille de lécole ? mais lakel !!!!!! 70 chap ? euhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh pte pas !! mais jespère ke ma fin te laissera pa sur ta faim !!!!! ri betement a son jeu de mot stupide  
  
Wendy Mlafoy  
  
Merciiiiii pour tt ces compliment !! voilà la suite !!!!!  
  
Bon tout mes revieuweur adoré je vous dis tout un immense merci , et jespère arrivé a 200 revieu avant décire le prochai chap !!!!!! Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bisous tt le monde !!!!!! 


	22. maisonclose

!!! dsl dsl dsl archiiiiiiiiiiiii méga dsl pour ce retar , ya u le svacances ki on entréné une groooooooooooooooooooosse flemme , pui aprè la reprise des cour , pui ma vi social , et surtour le fait ke je sois privé dordi é de télé du lundi o vendredi ce ki fé ke je ne oeu i accédé ke les weeks et ke du cou comme souvent je sors le week je ne vois pratikement plus didi !!!( mon ordi)

voikla jespere ke la suite vous plait et voilà les réponses aux (merveilleuseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees) revieuws :

ayuluna : merciii tkt pour harry hermione , je ne compté pa les f'r coucher ensemble , il y aura un bo retournement de situaton mé chut !! jen dis pas plus !!!! merci pour ta revieuw !! toi ossi continu tes fic l son génials !

kalimera : ma tite oliiiiv !! merci !! tkt , rien ke ppour toi ds les prochain chap yora DU SEX ET DU SEX ET DU SEX !!!!!

flo007 : tkttttt la suite !!!! merci !! aaa la CIA est a mes trousses ? merde !

sisisi : et ba moi je di nononon !!! tien je lol la voilà ta suite !!!!!! me tape pas !!!

Lisalune : MOI SADIK , BON DACCORD UN TANTINET !!!! toi t bourééééé dimagination alors te plein po !

Alisa adams : merchiiiiiiiiiiii la folle dingue !! ouai gt pété kan g écri la scène d'harry é le baro !! mdr !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tien vla la suite !

Bonbonmulticouleur : merci !!!! comen ca ca va alé mal pour moi ?! bon d'accord jme dépeche d'écrire !!!

Hanna : la suite tien la voilà !

Wendy Malfoy : oki tkt ron sera vachement mis en valeur ( kestion conneri lol) ds lé ot chap

!! merciiiiiii !

mystèrious girl : ouaiiiiii tavu ca !! g dépassé 200 !! c grac a vouuuuuuuuus !! merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

littlro : ouai enfet je croi ke jariveré po a casé la fin en 2-3 chap , ca risk det !! ooooooooooooo la grande neuws !!! EXCLU !!

glamour-girl : ouiiiii c le freestyle atomik lol !!! merciiiiiiiiiiiiii

lover : tioen voilà é merciiiiiiiiiii !!

Draculette : MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! alala t pa la seul a vouloir etre herione granger ..........ta razison c tro injuste !!!!!!!!!!!!par en pleuran , pui de rappel ke draco lui appartin enfin moi g pa a me plaindre non !!!

Nfertari : tiiiiiiien !! merciiiiiiiiiiii !!!

Kenya Malfoy : meciiiiiiiiiiii !!! humouristik ? pk pa , lol mé fodré ke choi en band , paske c tjs kan on é bien entouré de monde ke je maffiche !

Megane malfoy : a merci pour le compliment , chu super flaté !!!

Alpo : salu alpo , tu vien d alpes ? ptdr euh non bref je me tai , tien la suite et merciiiiiiii !!

Gody / AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MON AUTEUR ADORé !!!! mon oteur préféré !! merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii (oui je c ke de compliment mé cette fille je lui vou un culte sèrieu alé lire c fic l déchirent !)

Kaicha : tiren la vla ! merci !

Winablack : merciiiiiiiiiiii ! alalalal ca fé mlaisir de voir ke mm les anonymes se bougent !

Cocotte : g réussi a te f'r émé herm dray ??! ouaaaaaaaaaaaaa tro fier !!!!!!!!!!!! merciiiii !!!!!

Miss malfoy : tien tien , prend ta dose , mé fé gaffe , l doi te duré o moin tt une sdemaine pitetre 2 !! alala les jeunes et la drogue !!!!

Sk8oeur girl : merciii tiens !

Elissia : koiiii ? on me menace avec ma propre éponge ? mm pa peur ( enfin si un peu kan mm.........) tiens vla la suite !!!!et merciiii !

Johana : tkt harry touchera pa a la mionne de draco non mé o !!!!!merciiiiiiiii pour ta revieuw !

Lilouthephénix : merciiiiiiiiiiii !! é oui drago , il é tro ( o kel rim !!)

Roukia : ahahah mercii !

Melaniejonhson : tiennn voila é merdci bcp bcp! Mon oraire : kan g ltps!

M dougy dog : merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !! dsl ce chap é un peu moi drol ke le ot ( jinsiste sur le coté tristounet) mé jespere kil te plaira !! é drago é bien AMOI !!!!!!!!!

Selphie6 : merciiii !

Catherine : mééééééé dites moi pa kla drogue ché les mineurs fé d ravagges cette ané !! chu fier !! merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!

Serpentis : moi ossi jaimeré bien savoir ce kil va se paC ensuite......... chu con c moi ki lécri !

Socute : merciiiiiiiiiii ! moi ossi gt mdr en lécriavnt ! pour une foi ke je ri pa tt seul a une conneri ke je sor !

Severia dousbrune : merciiiiiiiiiiii voilaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Mary-Mary : mari a tt pri !!! tien voila je c ca a été long mé c laaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Voilà enfiiiiin votre chap tan attendu !!!!!!!!!!!!!! il é po lon mé je préféré lenvoyé maintenant paske sinon me connaissan jloré repoussé a la st glinglin !!!! ( d'ailleur ki é ac con ppour aplé son gosse glinglin ?! franchment , les prénom du calendrier , yen a ki craigne...)

« je suis horrible .Ginny a raison je ne suis qu'un idiot . Un Pauvre idiot stupide qui pars jalousie ne cherche même pas à aider ses amis. Il faut que j'aille les aidés. »

Cour de Potion.

- Potter ?

- .........

-Potter ? Dites-moi Weasley , ou est donc passé votre cher ami Potter ?

- Bien c'est que je ne .........

- Cette question est trop difficile pour vous ?

- Je ne sais pas ou il est Monsieur.

Le coin des joues de rogue se craquela pour crée un étrange sourire.

- Un Chien qui a perdu son maître , comme c'est attendrissant .........

Ron se retint d'éclater , son visage virant à la tomate trop mûre.

-Comme personne ne semble apte à ma donner la raison de l'absence de Mr Potter , j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondore.

- Mr !!!!! Il manque aussi Malfoy ! Rugit Ron.

- Et ? Mr Weasley , vous vous attendez à quoi ? Des félicitations ? Ou plus comique encore , des points pour votre maison ? J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondore pour idiotie. Mr Weasley , jusqu'à preuve du contraire Mr Malfoy ne fait pas parti de votre maison !!!! Ce n'est guère votre rôle de faire remarquer son absence !

Ron se rassit fulminant , tandis que Neville lui envoyait un regard compréhensif.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Parvati !!! Hurla Ron de l'autre bout du couloir. Cette dernière se retourna et voyant qu'il s'agissait de Ron , s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

-oui ?

-Parvati , je me disais , tu es une très bonne amie d'Hermione : je me demandais si elle t'avais parlé d'un inconnu dont elle était tombé amoureuse avec qui elle projetait de partir ???????

-oh Ron , c'est tellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllement mignon !!!gloussa t'elle

-Mignon ?! regard d'incompréhension

-Tu es amoureux d'Hermione !!!!C'est ça ? je le savais !!!!! Je comprends que tu sois jaloux de son petit copain !! En tout cas je suis désolé , mais je ne peux pas t'aider sur l'histoire du garçon : aux dernières nouvelles elle est célibataire , alors fonce Ronnie !!!!!

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione !!! Je .........

- Shhhht !!! T'inquiète pas Ronnie !!!! Je ne dirais rien , promis !!!! Mais si tu as besoin d'aide , de conseil , n'hésite pas à venir me voir Ronnie !!!!!!

Elle gloussa ( elle glousse tt le tps celle la !!!!) parti , plantant Ron au beau milieu du couloir.

- Ronnie ?????!!!!!!!!! air indigné RONNIE ??????????!!!!!!!!! ( ouais vasi ron !! défen toi !! c une honte ce surnom !! RONNIE ??!!!)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Lors de ma relation avec le serpent repenti , aucun sort de protection n'a été utilisé. Mais lors d'un test de grossesse , j'ai appris ne pas être enceinte.

Voilà , c'était dit. Elle venait d'avouer a Voldemort et cet ignoble musepearl quel n'était pas enceinte. Elle allait donc être violée.

Voldemort avait compris quelle était intelligente , mais l'avait tout de même sous-estimé. L'eldoir , elle se l'était effectivement lancé , mais avant , elle avait aussi fait en sorte , que lorsque le contre-sort de l'eldoir serait appliqué , ce ne serai pas des bribes de souvenirs qui reviendraient. Mais TOUT ces souvenirs.

Elle savait quelle était retenue contre son grès. Et pour une raison quelle ignorait , elle n'était même plus sous le charme de l'anneau.

Récapitule Hermione , pour une fois que ton intelligence peut servir ailleurs que dans ta satané salle de cours !!! alors , il faut que je réfléchisse de manière logique. D'abord , ou suis-je ? A en juger par toutes les blondasse que je vois sur les peintures , je suis sûrement dans le manoir Malfoy !! Ensuite .........Quel est ma situation ? JE SUIS AVEC VOLDEMORT ET UN PUTAIN DE GIGNOL QUI VEUT ME BAISER !!!!! hum hum calllllme Hermione caaaaalme !!! résonement logique j'ai dis !!! Alors , quelle est mon avantage sur l'ennemi ??? Il pense que je suis sous contrôle. C'est déjà ça. Je ne suis pas attaché.........

- Hermione , vas dans la chambre de Mrs MALFOY ? Aile gauche. Déshabille-toi et attends-moi , ordonna Damon. Je dois parler avec le maitre.

- Bien Damon , j'y cours !!!

J'y cour ? rien de plus cliché pour le rôle de la femme amoureuse transi !!

pensa Hermione

Elle sortit dans le couloir rapidement , si elle voulait s'enfuire , c'était maintenant ou.........

- Au ......... mon......... DIEU !!! ( vive janiiiiice ds friends !!!)

C'est sur , c pas aujourd'hui quelle s'enfuirait.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-C'est là , descend , fait attention , ne passe pas le portail il y a des barrières magiques !!!!

- Mais bien sur Draco , je suis assez con pour avoir penser que toi Draco Malfoy vivait dans un cabanon sans alarme .........( un cabanon en pl1 milieu de la forete et malfoy serai obliger de se laver ds le lac , nu .......... Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum)

- Quesque t'es irritable !!! alalala la stupide fierté gryffondorienne !!!C'est pourtant ce qui m'a fait craquer chez Hermione .........

Ils atterrirent derrière un grand saule pleureur qui avait perdu toutes ses feuilles.

(tete de crétine

ooooooooooooo monsieur l'arbre !!!! je croi ke vous mangé pas aC , zetes tout maigre !! a la limite le l'anorexi , la brindille sur la peau , euh le tronc !!!

-dracotuesamoi , c normal kil soit comme ca, c juste lotomne ! !!!

-oulala é tout les nanarbes i devienne anorexik en automne ??!

.........

aprè cette (stupide) interuption , reprenon donc la fic !!!! ( alala dja loteur l a 30 an de retar en l nou soul avec c vieu délire pa drol !!!)

-Alors , tu vois , il y a le passage pour les chien , c le seul endroi du grillage ou l'alarme est désactivée. Il va donc falloir passé par là. Faudra rampé , prèt a te foutre dans la boue , Potter ???!! jt'e préviens , y a des bêtes...

-C'est moi le courageux !! Allez on y va !

Après une petite contorsion sur le sol crasseux , (CATCH MASCULIN DS LA BOUE !!!!!!! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!)les deux amis se concertèrent pour savoir par ou entrer sans se faire repérer , et optèrent pour la cuisine ou Draco pourrai faire taire les elfes de maison par un secret de maître.( Secret révélé aux elfes qui ne peut être révélées qu'uns fois les maîtres morts)

Draco tourna la petite poignée de la porte , et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture du mur.

pfffffffff pk les elfes de maison sont si petits !!! C PO possible !! jme sens gros a pa paC leur porte!

Les Elfes aretèrent tous de travailler et se retournèrent tous horrifiées vers les nouveaux visiteurs.

- Eh bien vous ne reconnaissez pas votre jeune maître ? secreto matrum : vous ne devez révélez a personne notre présence dans le manoir !!!!

Ils sortirent précipitamment de la cuisine , et s'arrêtèrent , choqué devant le spectacle.

Harry se sentit soudainement à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

( popaul est parti en camping !!!!1)

Des centaines de mangemorts. Ca à la rigueur , ils sen foutaient.

Les femmes. Des centaines de femmes qui accompagnait tous les mangemorts !! Mais pas des femmes comme les femmes habituelle , non des milliers de femmes nues.

On entendait des râles de plaisirs dans tout les recoin du manoir !

- Ils ......... ils on transformé mon manoir en maison close pour mangemorts !! j'y crois pas !!!!!

(ps : l'auteur est ptdr d'avoir réussi a foutre sa putain de maison close ds sa fic)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

voilà !! fini

lol pour le 1 c'est paske les mec kan i son la gaul , avec un boxer par exemple lol , ba on diré ke popol il é ds une tente !!!!!!!!dou : popol est parti en camping !)

voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa merci a tous é revieuwéééééééééééééééééééé !!!!!!!!!!!


	23. les trois soeurs

Bjts tt le monde !! azlor 2 choses :

Mon xon word doi avoir un pb paske normalement , ds la mise en page g mis des longues ligne de petite étoiles pour séparé chak scène , é d étoiles a chak actions é penC d person . comme ca marche pa aparement , je remplace les étoiles par d 0000000.

Voilà alor pour ce ki é de ce chapitre , c un crossover charmed et harry potter. Si ca ne plai pas , il n'y a pa de pb vous me le dites par revieuw , é je changerai le chap !!!!

Tenez moi o courant de vos impréssion a la fin de ce chap !!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Manoir halliwell

- Pheoooooooooooooooobe !!!!! descend en bas ( elle va pas descendre en o !)tout de suite !! viteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !! et apelle paige !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Quoi mais quesqui se pas......... waaaaaaaaaa !! nouvelle déco ?! Paiiiige , grouille !!!!

- holalala pas moyen de passé un dimanche matin tranquille , les filles il est 8h15 , je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte que ........................oh.

- Comme tu dis ! je suis arrivé ce matin , et voilà que je découvre que notre mur a disparu poura laisser place a cette............ ce truc !

-Piper , je pense que notre mur est toujours la , on dirait juste qu'il a changé de couleur et de texture !!! il est bleu bizarre et on dirait de l'eau......... ou du gaz.........dit phoebe.

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis comme la pensine dans Harry Potter !!!!!hurla paige.

0000 regard ennuyé de phoebe et piper000000

-paige , commença piper , t'as pas fini avec ce bouquin ?! t'en parle à table , à dîné , tu veux te servir de la magie pour torturé l'auteur et qu'elle publie plus vite les autres tomes ( c'est pas mal ça tien !!), et tu as même tenté une formule pour pouvoir te rendre dans ce monde , qui bien sur a échouer.........

-regarde mes lèvres : ce n'est qu'un livre, ce monde n'existe pas !!!!!!Acheva phoebe.

- Je vous rappelle que il n'y a pas d'impossible , ça se trouve , ce monde existe vraiment !!On est bien des sorcières nous !!!!!!!

- On a jamais été dans une école de sorcellerie , on ne se sert pas de baguette , et pour ainsi dire , je n'irais pas comparer les fondateur à un ministère mais plutôt à des dictateurs !!!!!

-Oui mais ça se trouve.........

000000 en choeur00000

- ya pas de « ça se trouve ......... » !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- la magie éxiste , mais Harry Potter sort de l'imagination d'un écrivain !!!insista Phoebe

- Livre d'harry Potter et l'ordre du phœnix !!!!( le livre apparu dans les mains de paige) tenez , c'est quand même bizarre , il y a plein de similitude entre la magie décrite dans le livre et notre .........

- CA SUFFIT !!!!on a un mur bleu bizarre gaz eau , et on se dispute a propos d'un stupide bouquin !!

00 regard offusqué de paige et moi ( CE NEST PO UN STUPIDE BOUKIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!)000

-Il faut chercher à savoir quesque c'est que cette ............ ce............ nouveau papier peint , dirons-nous , et comment le neutraliser !!!!

-Avant d'aller chercher le livre des ombres il faudrait peut-être vois si on peux le toucher sans risque , proposa phoebe. Avec ça !!!!

Phoebe se saisit du livre de paige , et commença a toucher le mur avec , le livre s'enfonçait dans le mur , comme dans de l'eau , mais de l'eau très visqueuse , car une fois enfoncé a moitié , elle ne pouvais pas le retirer.

- arrêtes !! mon livre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Paige se jeta sur phoebe , la faisant basculer , se retint a piper , et elles tombèrent toutes les trois , s'enfonçant à travers le mur.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0 Allez Ron , courage !! Je suis un Griffondore !! Je suis courageux !!( vasy ron tente tjs de te convaincre ke t un dur !!) Je vais aller dans la gueule du loup , mais c'est pour la bonne cause !! je vais sauver mes amis , pour qu'ils puissent culbuter Hermione !!

.........

Quesque je divague là !!! PFFFFFFFFFFFF allez , du balai , je sais en faire , alors pourquoi finalement je panique , il suffit que je monte , voilà c déjà ça , é on se lève voilà , on ouvre la fenêtre , et on y .................................00

-Mr Weasley ?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! 00 se casse la gueule en beauté ( tro belle gamelle !) de son balais)00 P ............ professeur Dumbledore ?!

- Ron , je suis désolé , mais je ne peux te laisser faire ça , ils vont avoir besoin de toi , mais ici.Allez vas te coucher , mais ne retente pas de t'enfuire ou tu auras à faire a ta mère......... Qui n'a pas l'aire de bonne humeur , je crois que Fred et Georges on testés quelques nouvelles invention sur elle , pour leur boutique............ Bonne nuit Ronald.

- Attendez Professeur , vous nous aviez interdit de partir , vous saviez qu'ils allaient quand même le faire et vous les avez laisser faire ?!

- Parfois , les gens on besoin qu'on leur pose une limite , pour la franchire.

- mais Professeur !!!!

- Bonne nuit Ronald.

Dumbledore partit du dortoir , laissant un ron éberlué , toujours à terre ( i c tjs po relever le ptit pimousse !!)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Je comprends mieux comment Voldemort s'attirent tous ces partisans ......... des femmes , de la facilité ......... ( « donnez nous du vice de la guimauve et du réglisse ».................. VivE tRYo !!!!!!!!!!! ( non, pas les T-rio , CES ESPeces dhorreur là !!))))))

Hermione se trouvait face au spectacle le plus .................. dégoûtant qu'il soit.

( dégoûtant ? pas pour tout le monde !! je coné plein d'encapuchonnés qui sont bien en train de JOUIR de ce spectacle !!!!)

Le problème , c'est que vu le nombre de mangemorts présent , elle aurait du mal a se faufiler discrètement............ Quoique , ils sont tellements ............ occupé , elle orait ptetre une chance de passé inaperçue !!!

- Hummm toi la pute en peignoir , viens voir le cuistot , il veu ke tu l'aide a farcir son gros salami...........................

00 auteur tro opété de rire par la frase pécédement marké plu o ki la fai telement rire qu'elle pleure et inonde son clavier ce qui fait qu'il ne marche plus et que vous n'aurez la suite qu'au prochain chapitre...........................

je rigole !!!!

posez c haches !! g di POSEZ !! euh , arété c plu drol la ... non......no Non , ne me tuer pa va pa avoir de suite sinon !!! kooi comen ca g pa besoin de mes deux jambes et de ma langue pour écrire ?!!!!!!!!!!!!......................00

Hermione attrapa le mangemort , lui fit une prise de taïkuendo moldu , lui coinca un bras derrière le dos et lui cria dans l'oreille pendant qu'il hurlait de douleur :

- ne me touche plus jamais espèce de gros lard !!!!!!!!! tu n'es qu'un porc imonde et je.........

Damon , sortit brusquement de la pièce , alerté par le cri du mangemort.

- Et je ....................................... , je n'appartiens qu'a Damon et au maître compris ?!termina a contre-cœur Hermione.

- Parkinson !!!! lâche là !!! c'est une Lesanope !!! c'est ma soumise alors recule !!!!!!!!

Le dénommé Parkinson se recula furieux et frustré de ne pa avoir mis une bonne correction a cette traînée.

- Toi suis moi au lieux de faire ton cinéma.

00 Pour ce qui est de la discrétion , t'a assuré Hermione !!, pensa t-elle 00

une fois dans la chambre ayant appartenu à Mrs Malfoy ( d'ailleurs , Hermione se demandais ou elle était passé) Damon poussa Hermione sur le lit et lui dit :

- je ne t'en avais pas fait par , mais j'adore les femmes qui ont du caractères !! Cette mission ne sera peut-être pas une corvée........................ Ligoto !!!

Hermione se retrouva enchaînée au lit , ne pouvant plus bouger ni même se débattre.

Damon se déshabilla et se placa devant Hermione , celle-ci ne le regardait pas dans les yeux pour ne pas qu'il voit qu'elle était tout sauf consentante.

Il s'apprêtait à détacher son peignoir quand.......................................

- AHHHHHHHHHHH !!! par Toutatis (ptdr) !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Paiiiiige !!!!!on aurait pu crevé et .................... ohhhhhh moooooooooooon dieuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!Hurla piper , et d'un mouvement , elle figea la scène.

-woooooooooo apparemment on a atérit quelque part , mais on a dérangé un jeune couple.......... Continua phoebe..................... Hummmmmmm diablement sexy le petit ver tout nu !!!!

- oulala ligotée ? c'et une vraie cochonne cette ............00gran yeux et regard choqué00

- Paige ?! pourquoi tu t'arrêtes soudainement ?!

- C'est ......... C'est............ Hermione Granger !!!!

- Tu vas pas recommencé avec ton Harry Potter paige ça suffit !!! En plus c'est le personnage d'un livre tu ne l'as jamais vu comment tu peux la reconnaître ?!

- je vous assure !! Je le sens !!!! Je sens aussi qu'on a changé de monde , on est dans un monde parallèle !!!!!!!! Il n'y a plus de fondateur !! rien de notre monde !!!!dit paige

- OHHHHHH lala , moi mon empathie semble arriver par vague , cette homme là , le petit vers tout nu , il n'a pa l'air commode , je sens son désir , mais aussi sa rage et son souhait de faire mal ............... Elle je ressent sa résignation et son désespoir. Mais aussi sa fierté. C'est un viol !!!!!Hurla presque Phoebe.

- Défige la fille !!! Ordonna Paige a Piper.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Harry , utilise le sortilège des quatre chemins , pour savoir ou aller , et enfiles ces tenues de parfaits petit mangemort.........

une fois habillé , ils suivirent le chemin et avancèrent dans le château , harry se consentrant pour ordonner a popol de replier tente , et draco se répétant inlassablement

pour garder son sang froid

( ou plutot pour garder son sang dans le o de son corp !!!! et pa juste ds le truc ki pends entre ces jambes !!!)

: je ne ressens rien pour ces femmes nues complètement soumises , j'ai ma Hermione qui m'attends......je ne ressent rien pour ............................................................

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione ouvrit le yeux , c'est bizarre elle n'entendait plus le souffle de Damon .

00 Il se sré ptete piké une tite crise cardiak le con ?! bien fait pour sa gueule !00

La première chose qu'elle vit c'est un Damon comme stupefixié en pleine action , le membre bien érigé.........

Puis elle vit trois femme la regardant d'une drôle de manière. Puis un mur en matière bizarre d'une couleur bleu assez inquiétante.

- Que qui ........................

- Ca va ? il ne t'as pas touché ?

- Qui êtes vous ?!!!!!!!! que faites vous là ? c'est le maître qui vous envoie ?

-la quoi ? euhhh attends je vais d'abord te détacher !!!

Phoebe de précipita sur le lit , détacha Hermione , pris un draps et le mis sur Damon pour ne pas imposé sa nudité à tout le monde.

- Je me présente , phoebe Haliwell. Et voici mes sœurs paige , la blonde et Piper la brune. On vient euhhhh......... Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger ( Paige afficha un sourire victorieux), enfin non pardon , Hermione Lesanope-Grandelson. Comment avez –vous fait pour le stupefixié , dans ce manoir il y a un sort qui fait que les baguettes des mangemort ne peuvent se battrent entres elles , pour évité que lors des rassemblement de mangemort , ceux qui son souls s'entre tuent. Déjà , vous n'êtes pas des mangemorts , mais ce que je veux dire par là , c'est ou sont vos baguette ?!

Phoebe et paige se regardèrent en se lançant un regard d'incompréhension total ( elle n'était pas habitué au débit de parole de la jeune fille , a son raisonnement et surtout , elle ne comprenait pas les mots mangemort et l'utilité de la baguette ne leur semblait pas évidente.........)

Paige s'avança , victorieuse d'être la seul à comprendre Hermione et enchaîna :

- Nous sommes comme toi des sorcières , mais nous venons d'un autre monde , et nous n'utilisons pas de baguettes. Non nous ne sommes pas des mangemeort , et jamais au grands jamais nous ne serons du côté de tu-sais-qui. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu était attaché à ce lit et pourquoi tu dis que tu t'appelle aussi grandelson et Lesanope.

- Euh ........................... bien c'est que c'es long il faudrait que je vous raconte un paquet de chose et ..................

- Oh t'inquiète pas je connais ton histoire jusqu'au Tome 5 !!!!

-Pardon ?!!!!

- Enfin , je connais exactement toute ton histoire depuis ta 1ere a ta 5e année a poudlard. Quand sirius est mort et que tu as découvert L'orde et tout ça.........

- Mais comment........................

-SHHHT !!!!!! calme toi , explique nous ton histoire , on te racontera la notre et aprè on essaiera de te faire sortir de là.

Hermione fixa les femmes face a elle. Elle ne les connaissait absolument pas mais elle sentait qu'elles était de son côté. Hermione détestait ne pas savoir tout ce qui ce passe , mais elle accepta néanmoins d'attendre pour poser les question et de raconter d'abord son histoire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Donc , vous , acheva Hermione , vous êtes d'un autre monde ou il y a très peu de sorcier , ou il n'y a pas de gouvernement sorcier , ni d'école de sorcellerie , ou vous faites de la magie sans baguette , et ou il n'y a pa de mage noir ?!!!!

- ya peut-être pas de mage noir mais on é blindés de démon é notre rôle c'est de les tuer chacun leur tour pour évité la fin du monde blablabla................ Dit placidement Paige. Mince alors , il faut te sortir de là et aller trouver Voldemort , mais si comme tu dis , ya plein de mangemort , ça va être ardus. Heureusement que Piper est là , pour figer tout ce beau monde !!!!!

- Une dernière question avant de tenter de s'enfuir , comment vous , enfin surtout toi Paige , connais mon histoire ?

- Bien dans notre monde , il y a un livre , qui s'appelle Harry Potter écrit par une certaine J-K Rowling , sur les aventures de ce très cher Harry.

- J-K Rowling ?! j'ai lu quelque chose à son sujet , c'est une cracmol qui a disparue il y a 2 ans et dont on parle beaucoup car il paraît que plein de gens la voit , surtout des vendeurs de journaux...............

00( ahhhh jk rowling t fichu !! je t grillé ! tu na jamai inventé la magnifik histoire dharry potter !! ta plagié ton moooooonde !! niark niark niark !!!!)00

-Mouais , elle a trouvez le moyen de s'enrichir dirons nous.....................

- Les filles c'est partie , faut y allez !!!!!

- wa Hermione , j'en reviens pas que tu sois avec Malfoy !!!glissa paige dans l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elles sortirent précipitamment de la chambre , Piper figea tout le couloir , et se heurtèrent a........................4 mangemort figé en pleine bataille .

-C'est impossible !! Comment 4 mangemeort peuvent se battre en duele alors que leurs baguettes sont censés ne pas pouvoir sutilisé les unes contre les autres !!!

Hermione remarqua soudain que la capuche de l'un des mangemorts était a moitié tombée , révélant des cheveux bruns en bataille.

- Paige , c'est Harry !!!! et 00se precipitant vers l'autre mangemort00 ça c'est........................... A non je le conais pas , mais je dirais qu'il me fait pensez a crabbe , ce doit être son père. Là c'est..................... Cette ignoble Lestrange et là c'est.......................................... O mon dieu c'est Draco !!! Piper stp , dé-stupéfixe c'est deux là !!!

- dé-quoi ?!

- Dé fige les je croi. Dit phoebe

A peine défiger , Draco de jeta sur hermione , et ligota d'un sort les trois povres sorcière , pris Hermione par la main et commença a courire en criant : vite ils vont nous ratraper !

-STOP ! du calme !!! Déligote tout de suite me sauveuses 00 Draco s'exécuta , éttoné00 ensuite , tes satané mangemort ne nous feront rien , ils sont comme stupéfixié. Et pour finir , ça.

Hermione attrapa la tête de Draco et lui donna le baisé le plus fougueux et passionné qu'il n'eut jamais reçu.

- Les jeunes , j'allais dire que c'est pas l'endroit , mais comme ici c'est un vrai moulin à putes , je suis obliger de dire que c'est juste............................. PA DU TT LE BON MOMEN !!! hurla harry. Et c qui ces filles ?!!!!!!

- t'inquiète Harry , elles sont de notre côté et ce sont mes sauveuses !! expliqua Hermione

-Oui mais les explications seront pour plus tard , il n'y a que le couloir de figé , ton voldi- machin chose peut arrivé à tout moment. s'énerva Piper

-Effectivement , me voilà.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

voilaa fini , alor si ce crossover avec charmed vous a plu , bien je feré le prochain chapitre ou l seron encore la mé a la fin du prochain chal l retourneron ds leur monde , l en von pa résté tt la fic , si ca vs a pa plu , ba je v me cresé la tete é réecrire ce chap !!!

alor , comen ? revieuwéééééééééééééééééééééééééé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

diabolik de spontex


	24. chap 23 sans halliwell

Alalal alor comme ds les revieuw , les avis avec le crossover de charmed son partagé , CE CHAPITRE EST LE CAHAPITRE 23 SANS LES SŒUR HALLIWELL !!!!

ECOUTEZ BIEN CA VA ETRE COMPLIK2 : maintenant , il va i avoir 2 fin a mon histoire , une ou il y ora les sœur halliwelle ds 2 chap , é lotre ou l n'apparaitrons pas.

Ce chapitre est la réécriture du 23 sans les sœur halliwelle , et la prochaine upload , il y ora un chapitre intitulé : chap 24 avec sœurs , et un intitulé chap 24 sans sœurs.

Alors , c parti pour le chap 23 sans les sœurs !!! a propo les pensée d person son entre des « () ».........

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

« ( OULALA !! c'est un vraiiii bordel , pensa Hermione. Vu le nombre de mangemort , je vais avoir du mal a passé a sortir discrètement ......... Quoique vu leurs occupation , ils ne se rendront peut-être même pas compte de ma présence !! Allez , au petit bonheur la chance , je vais tenter de sortir de ce fichu Manoir...............) »

- hey ma mignonne , viens voir par là , j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour astiquer ma baguette magique , commença un mangemort bien bourré à l'attention d'Hermione.

Hermione empêcha une grimace de dégoûts et se retint de broyer la main que le mangemort venait de poser sur ses hanches , et répondit le plus sensuellement possible.

-Désolé , mais je suis la soumise réservé à Mr Musepearl.

- alala il peut bien partagé , continua le mangemort en s'affalant à moitié sur Hermione et en commençant a lui malaxer les fesses.

Hermione le repoussa un peu brusquement et répondit sèchement , se retenant de lui faire une belle prise de taikwendo :

-Je suis une soumise pucelle. Mr Musepearl est le seul a pouvoir me toucher , pour l'instant.

Et elle partit précipitamment , évitant ainsi la foudre de mangemort pour lui avoir parlé sur ce ton.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Tiens Potter , enfin Harry , enfile ces tenues de parfait petit mangemort , et fais le sortilège des quatre chemins pour trouver Hermione.

Une fois ceci fait , Harry pris un air dépité et dit.

- Draco , le sortilège ne marche pas , elle doit être en mouvement.

- Au moins , ça me rassure , elle n'est pas dans une chambre en train de se faire ........................ violer par ce connard.

- Si tu était encore diabolique ( de spontex ......... a non ca c moi) , ou violerais tu Hermione ?

- Dans la chambre le l'aile Est , celle de ma mère. D'ailleurs , ou est-elle ?

- Bonne question. Maintenant il faut savoir si Hermione est en partance pour la chambre.........

- Déjà voyons si elle est avec Musepearl. Harry , sortilège mais ce coup ci a la recherche de l'homme que je vais tuer.

Harry fit le sortilège , et la flèche indiqua la droite , signe que Damon n'était pas en mouvement mais bien posé quelque part dans le manoir.

-Il n'est pas avec Hermione. C'est déjà ça !

- au Non , la baguette se déboussole , il la rejoint !!!!!!!

- Vite à la chambre de ma mère !! suis-moi !!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0 Allez Ron , courage !! Je suis un Griffondore !! Je suis courageux !!( vasy ron tente tjs de te convaincre ke t un dur !!) Je vais aller dans la gueule du loup , mais c'est pour la bonne cause !! je vais sauver mes amis , pour qu'ils puissent culbuter Hermione !!

Quesque je divague là !!! PFFFFFFFFFFFF allez , du balai , je sais en faire , alors pourquoi finalement je panique , il suffit que je monte , voilà c déjà ça , é on se lève voilà , on ouvre la fenêtre , et on y .................................00

-Mr Weasley ?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !! 00 se casse la gueule en beauté ( tro belle gamelle !) de son balais)00 P ............ professeur Dumbledore ?!

- Ron , je suis désolé , mais je ne peux te laisser faire ça , ils vont avoir besoin de toi , mais ici.Allez vas te coucher , mais ne retente pas de t'enfuire ou tu auras à faire a ta mère......... Qui n'a pas l'aire de bonne humeur , je crois que Fred et Georges on testés quelques nouvelles invention sur elle , pour leur boutique............ Bonne nuit Ronald.

- Attendez Professeur , vous nous aviez interdit de partir , vous saviez qu'ils allaient quand même le faire et vous les avez laisser faire ?!

- Parfois , les gens on besoin qu'on leur pose une limite , pour la franchire.

- mais Professeur !!!!

- Bonne nuit Ronald.

Dumbledore partit du dortoir , laissant un ron éberlué , toujours à terre ( i c tjs po relever le ptit pimousse !!)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

« ( Allez Hermione , les mangemort qui gardent la porte sont les seul a ne pas ....................... fricoter dirons-nous !!!! Il faut trouver un moyen de les éloigné de là..............................) »

Hermione s'approcha des mangemorts gardent et leur glissa sensuellement à l'oreille.

- Ces messieurs m'ont m'ont l'air endormis , il ont besoin d'un petit remontant peut-être , dit elle en caressant leur pantalon au niveau de leur sexe.

-Nous ne pouvons pas partir , pousse toi pute.

- Mais voyons.................. Personne ne le saura............ Pourquoi les autres auraient le droit de s'amuser et pas vous ?

les deux mangemorts se regardèrent amusé et dirent avec un horrible sourire pervers :

- nous serons de loin les plus récompenser , en plus des femmes , on aura l'argent et nous n'auront pas que des femmes aujourd'hui , comme les autres , mais toute la semaine !!

- maintenant pousse toi de là et va écarter les cuisse pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ne t'inquiète pas , tu es bien mignonne , je demanderais à t'avoir demain , ton nom ?

Hermione sembla un moment d »concerté , elle ne pourrait pas sortir par la porte , et c'était le seul endroit qu'elle connaissait , les fenêtres étant toutes fermés sous un sortilège de glue perpétuelle.

- Mon nom est Fanny. Fanny a chipie , continua t'elle en forçant un rire. Au revoir messieurs , et sûrement à demain.........

Et elle s'en alla en direction de l'aile Est. La chambre de Narcissia Malfoy , il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir de se manoir , mais si Damon ne la voyait pas dans la chambre , il se douterait de quelque chose , et quand il la retrouverait il comprendrais qu'elle n'est plus contrôlée.

Elle allait , résignée , se faire violé

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Il n'y a personne !! Bordel , il n'y a personne , hurla presque Draco en entrant dans la chambre de sa mère.

- Bordel , ça c'est le cas de le dire , ironisa Harry.

-shtttttttt attends , j'ai entendu des pas , cache toi dans le placard !!

Les deux jeunes homme se tassèrent dans l'immense buanderie de Mrs Malfoy , et attendirent , Draco regardant par le trou de la petite serrure.

Damon arriva dans la chambre pour s'étonner du fait qu'elle soit vide , il se dirigea vers la porte de la buanderie , ce qui apeura Draco , mais soudain il pivota pour Entrer dans la selle d'eau situer à côté.

- Hermione ? mais ou est encore passé cette petite pute !!!!!!! Merde !

En entendant Damon traité SON Hermione de pute , Draco esquissa un mouvement brusque d'énervement , produisant un petit bruit dans le placard.

Damon se retourna surpris.

Il s'avance , posa sa main sur la poignée de la buanderie et .......................................

- Damon......... Je m'était perdue. Je te prie de me pardonner.

Damon se détourna de la buanderie et s'approcha d'Hermione pour la gifler violemment.

- Petite idiote !! déshabille toi et allonge toi sur le lit , en vitesse.

- Hermione s'exécuta non sans verser quelques larmes.

- En plus j'ai a faire à une chialeuse !! pourquoi tu pleures !!!!!!!

- Ce n'est rien , je suis triste que Damon sois mécontent de moi , c'est tout......................

Damon se déshabilla , alla se placer au-dessus d'Hermione , lui écarta brusquement les jambes , mais au moment ou il allait entrer en elle , Draco , à bout , sortir en trombe de la buanderie et le stupéfixia .

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face a un Damon stupéfixié , le sexe érigé.

- Que ............

Draco s'essuya les larme de rage qui lui était monté o yeux , et se jeta sur hermione.

-Mince , Hermione réveille toi , c'est moi bon sang !! sors de sous son contrôle !!! Hermione !!!

Hermione cligna deux fois des yeux , trop surprise de voir draco , et sans attendre plus , lu donna le baisé le plus fougueux , plein de tendresse , de détresse , d'amour et de nombreuses autre émotions.

-Hum hum .......................................... Les jeunes , le truc c'est que , faudrait peut-être songé à partir là......... Avant de se faire grillé ...............

- Harry ?! Hermione se recouvrit instantanément le corps du draps de soi , et se levant , ramassa ses affaires éparpillé dans la pièce , s'enferma dans la sale d'eau , et ressortit habillé en vitesse.

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent dans le couloir Harry et Draco toujours habillé en mangemort , et Hermione faisant mine d'être a prostitué de Draco.........

-J'avais bien senti que tu ne semblait plus être sous aucun contrôle Hermione ......... Malfoy junior , et Potter le survivant , quelle agréable visite .............................................

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

voilà ca c le chp 23 sans les sœur halliwell ! dans la prochaine upload , il y ora 2 chapitre en 1 ! un avec et lotre sans les charmed ! aprè la fic reprendra un cycle normal , avec une seul é même fin !!!

merci popur les revieuws , g pa le tps là mais je répondré tar ! en tt k revieuwééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !!!

( éh oui g kan mm envoyé 3 chap en 1 week !! bon d'accord yen a 2 c presk les même mé kan mm !!)

diabolik de spontex


	25. ginny ! 24 sans halliwell

Je suis profondément navré ! mon dieu kan je reli ma fic , je n'ai mm plus l'impression ke c moi ki ai écri !

C fou , ca fai si ltps……….. j'espère ke je vais réussir a réecrire dans l'ambiance ki vous avais plus , et ne pa vous decevoir !

Tan de choses son passé ! je voudrais d'abord m'escuser pour mon enoorme , ke dire gargantuesque retard !

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**chapitre sans les sœur halliwells.**

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent dans le couloir Harry et Draco toujours habillé en mangemort , et Hermione faisant mine d'être a prostitué de Draco...

J'avais bien senti que tu ne semblait plus être sous aucun contrôle Hermione ... Malfoy junior , et Potter le survivant , quelle agréable visite

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Minerva ? commença le professeur Dumbledore. Pensez-vous que la fin jusifie les moyens ?

Veuillez m'escuser, mais je ne vous suis plus Albus……… A quel sujet ?

Et bien Miss granger ne souhaitera jamais avoir d'enfant de Mr Potter de son plein grès. Là est le probleme……..sur ce il lança au professeur Mc Gonnagall un regard entendu.

Albus , vous n'y songez pas ! Et c'est inutile ! Miss granger est raisonable , même Monsieur Malfoy a réussi a se mettre l'idée que Potter la toucherais , elle , et je parle bien de Mr Malfoy , un jaloux impulsif et plus qu'irraisoné ! Si même lui a pu se rendre compte que c'est une chose nécéssaire , Mlle Granger se fera une raison !

Minerva , bien sur que Mll Granger , ou plutôt devrait-on dire Grandelson , acceptera , elle a la fatalité de Serpentard , la raison de Serdaigle et le courage de Gryffondore. Mais elle a aussi le cœur de Gryffondore. Même si elle accèpte d'avoir une relation avec Harry , elle pourra toujours se forcé , mais jamais , elle n'auras l'ENVI veritable d'un enfant de lui.

Alors , vous êtes sèrieu ? vou voulez trompez Miss Grandelson ?

Quel autre solution ?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Expelliarmus ! Cria Harry , pointant sa baguette droit sur le cœur de Voldemort

le sort fonça droit vers celui-ci , puis fut renvoyé sans le moindre mouvement de Voldemort vers son expediteur . Harry , malgrès sa surprise , réussi de justesse a l'éviter.

Que………. Comment ! réussi a articuler Hermione

Harry Draco et elle plongèrent sur le côté , évitant un doloris envoyé par Voldemort.

Tous , à terre , se reméttait de la surprise de l'attaque.

Un rire glacé résonna dans le silence de la scène

Ha Ha Ha ! Harry , Harry……….. tu n'as pas changer. Toujours aussi impulsif et la tête toujours aussi gonflée……… Tu croyais vraiment me faire tomber avec un ridicule expelliarmus !Reflechi une seconde , juste une , car voici Mes pouvoirs………

Voldemort de ses deux mains blanchatres se toucha le front , et les dirigea vers Harry et Draco , qui étaitjuste devant Hermione.

Harry vacilla , sembla lutter une seconde et redevint normal mais Haleta comme s'il faisait un profond effort. Draco lui hurlait de douleur.

De tous les doloris et nombreuses douleurs qu'ils avait déja pu ressentir dans le passé aucune n'était tel.

Voldemort était comme rentré dans son esprit. Il revoyait toutes les pires scènes de sa vie , et chaque molécule de son cerveau était analysé pour detecter a qu'elle parti du corps elle était conecté puis se mettait a chauffer en envoyant une douleur atroce dans cette parti du corps. Tous , son corps , son cerveau , et son moral était mis a sang , la douleur n'était pas que physique , elle était aussi pshycologique.

Hermione regarda la scène avec effroid , Harry se releva , Et Voldemort le regarda , un eclair , bref , d'incompréhension passa dans son regard puis il sourit.

Il leva les mains , Draco cessa de hurler , il saignait , et ne bougeait plus d'une seule rerspiration

Ah , ENFIN tu me surprend Harry. Occlumencie ? bien maitriser en tous cas. Ton ami en tous cas n'as apparement pas eu le même entrainement , dit-il en désignant Draco sur le sol.

Mais ta copine ?

Hermione qui pleurait sur Draco semblat tilté.Ce monstre avait tué Draco , et maintenant , il voulait s'en prendre a elle et au seul souvenir qui lui restait de Draco.

Leur bébé.

Une vague d'intense rage apparu dans ses yeux Habituelemen miel.

Virant au noir le plus intense , ses paupilles se dilatèrent , ses cheveux volèrent comme dans un coup de vent , et soudain l'atmosphère de la pièce devînt lourde , forte , noire , intense.

Harry défaillit et tomba , éberlué. , Voldemort trébucha mais resta tout de même debout , une surpise affolée pur sur le visage.

Il semblait que le temps s'était arrèté. , plus aucun son ne se distinguait.sauf ce ronronement primitif.

Hermione fesait une sorte de grognement animal félin , en direction de Voldemor , elle s'était levé , et ses yeux totalement noir le fixait. Soudain elle sécria :

NE TOUCHE PAS A MON BEBE !

toutes les fenetres du manoire explosèrent a la suite de ce cri percant.

Les murs semblait trembler , une une onde invisible se dirigea vers Voldemort , le fesant littéralement décoler. Il s'écrasa comme jamais personne ne le fit sur le mur , et chacun de ses os se brisa.

Harry observait la scène choqué. Soudain , l'atmosphère redevînt « normal » et Hermione s'effondra.

Harry se leva , pour achever voldemort , mais celui-ci bien évidment avait disparu , par on ne sait quel miracle.

Il secoua hermione qui s'assit.

Dracoo………. Gémit-elle dans un souffle , avant de s'éffondrer en larmes sur Harry.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ginny Weasley en avait marre. Son frêre semblait être un abruti de premiere , et elle , était toujours mis a l'écart de tout ! Elle qui était , sans qu'aucun membre de sa famille le sache , surement la plus belle réussite Wealsey.

Mais quand on vivait dans l'ombre de 6 frêre si fooooormidable , comment voulez vous etres reconnu !

Bill travaillait a la célèbre banque Gringotts , Charlie cotôyait les dragons , Percy , certes , n'éxistait plus , dans leur « famille » , mais il avait malgrès tous durant toutes ses années d'entente été le préfèt en chef Honnoré. Et Fred et George, même si jamais Mrs Weasley ne l'avouerait , était les plus braves et chaleureux enfant qu'une mère réverait d'avoir. Avec eux , une mère se sentait vivante et utile tous les jours ! Et puis il y avait Ron , son -même si très imbécile- frêre , qui était le meilleur ami de Harry potter , le célèbre survivant.

Alalalalalalala , elle le prouverait , pas qu'elle est quoique se soit a se prouver a elle même , elle s'aimait tellement ( très narcissique notre nouvelle Ginny , enfin particulierement et surtout , très su d'elle ….) mais elle voulait prouver au monde entier qu'elle avait tout pour ne pa être tenu de côté lors des combats.

Une guerre aprochait , elle en fera parti coute que coute , hors de question de rester les bras croiser pendant tous ses amis tomberont chacun leur tour.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Son doigt.

Quoi ?gémit Hermione qui continuait de pleurer

Il a bougé le doigt.

La scène semblat de nouveau se figer , sans pour une fois la moindre intervention magique.

Quoi !

Hermione se levat d'un bon et courut vers Draco.

Il respire ! il respire de nouveau !

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_dans cette cité anormalement calme , trois jeunes délinquant se dirigent vers une cabine téléphonique…….. SUREMENT POUR LA CAMBRIOLER ! a non , il téléphone……..surement pour apeler de dangeureux dileurs de drogues islamiques………Non mais tu rend compte !_

Dean thomas , le valeureu Gryffondore , tranquement installé devant une projection magique d'un spectacle moldu d'un comique qu'il venérait ( jamel debouze pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris ) n'aurais pas imaginer un instant possible de voir son plus grand rêve s'accomplir a cet instant précis.

Ginny , le femme de ses nuits , celle dont il était amoureux secretement depuis des années , qu'il voyait et revoyait tous les soirs en rêve , se tenait justement , devant lui , nue !

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**20 minutes plus tôt**

Alors comme ça c'est Dean qui garde l'entrée de la tour de gryffondore ! Dumbledore avait tout prévu ! Depuis cette annonce qu'il a fait ce matin , comme quoi nous devions rester avec interdiction formelle de sortir de nos dortoirs , il a fait exprès de choisir Dean , car c'est bien le seul gryffondore qui aurait le courage de s'oposer a Ron si celui-ci voulait aller jouer son heros………

Je me demande pourquoi Dean n'aaprécie pas Ron. Et vice versa………

Surtout que je trouve Dean adorable……… et qu'il est surtout……… GINNY ON SE CONCENTRE ! trouver un moyen de passer………

Oh.elle avait une vilaine idée ! très vilaine ! mais bon , pour une fois qu'elle pourrait profiter de son pouvoir de femme !

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

C'est enfermement est un véritable don du ciel ! cria Lavande a Parvati . Je vais pouvoir enfin séduire Ron !

Mais il semble être amoureux d'Hermione !répondit Patil en agitant les bras comme……… une agitée

Oui , mais je vais le séduire de toutes mes forces , et il va l'oublié Hermione , foi de Gryffondore !

Sur ce , les deux filles poussèrent des gloussement pendant 5 bonne minutes en choisissant une tenue. 15 minutes plus tard , Lavande descendait les escaliers du dortoirs des fille pour aller rejoindre Ron dans celui des Garçon , avec une excitation profonde de savoir que c'était interdit ne serait-ce qu'aller dans la salle commune.

Et c'est là qu'elle vu .

Ginny Weasley , totalemen nue , était en train d'embrasser fievresement Dean Thomas ! Celui-ci ne bougeait plus completemen sous le choc ! Lavande jurerait qu'il faisait une syncope !

Ginny ensuite se leva , fit de la fumée avec sa baguette , et lavande distingua qu'elle s'était échapper par le portrait de la grosse dame et avait d'ailleur de nouveau des vêtements.

Dean avait , lui , les yeux fermés , lavande l'observa pendant 5 minutes , encore sous le choc , et le vit se réveiller.C'est là qu'elle comprit.

Ginny avait mis sur ses lêvres une potion de minute-sommeil , et s'était présentée nue a dean , l'avait embrassé pour le faire avaller la potion puis était partit « en fumée » , lui faisant croire qu'il avait révé ! sachant que Mc Gonagall passait toute les heures demander a Dean si tout allait bien , l'ensorceler aurait été stupide vu que la fugue aurait été découverte !

Lavande était impressioné , et elle bouillonnait de questions.Elle ria un bon coup ( Dean était tout rouge car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait le « baton » hum hum ) et se dirigea discretement vers le dortoir des garçons.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ron ?

le Ron en question sursautta de son lit se cachant dèrriere. Il avait en effet été surpris pendant une occupation **PUREMENT** masculine dirons-nous ( on se dé-stress comme on peut **BIG SMILE** )

je ……… euh……. **LAVANDE** ! que fait tu là ! dit –il en rangeant tant bien que mal sa………. Baguette magique et essayant de cesser de ressemblant a un feu de signalisation.

Lavande rougit furieusement c'est l'heure de la branlette chez les gryffondore mâle ou quoi ! et s'interessa vivement a un poster d'équipe de sport aparement moldu vu que L'image n'était pas en action, faisant mine ne n'avoir absolument pa compris ce en quoi il venait tout juste d'être surpis

Ron , je sais que tu es triste pour Hermione , dit-elle soudain , plus sèrieusement.

Tu……… tu sais !

Bien sur que je sais ! elle et Harry sont les seuls a ne pas savoir !

Hermione est peut-être aveuglé c'est vrai mais Harry sait aussi………

Tout le monde sait que tu l'aime………

Ron tilta. Lavande ne parlait pas du tout du fait qu'Hermione avait été enlevée , mais elle parlait de la (maintenant) inéxistante attirance de Ron pour hermione !

je ne l'aime plus ! dit-il d'un coup , acceptant de sacrifier son Honneur pour protéger le secret.

Lavande ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

C'est vrai !

Euh……… oui j'en suis certain !c'est quand même moi le concerné , bien sur que je suis sûr !)

_C'est maintenant ou jamais _, se dit-elle

Pasque j'ai quelque chose a te dire Ron. Ca fait 2 ans maintenant .

Heu 2 ans que quoi !

2 ans que j'ai réalisé. Que j'ai réalisé que je ne veux qu'une chose. Ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

Heu escuse moi mais tu pourrai pas êtres plus explicite ! demanda Ron completemen paumé

Que je veux ça. Lavande se pencha soudainemen et embrassa Ron a la foi délicatement é fievresement , comme l'expression de son doux désir si lontemps refoulé.

Et Ron , tout comme Dean quelques minutes plus tôt tomba des nus !

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

ALALALALA je suis trop divinement brillanteeeeeee ! pensa Ginny allegremment en marchant a pas feutrés dans les couloirs de Poudlard sous la cape d'Harry qu'elle avait « emprunté ».

Je le savait ! depuis le début de l'année je sentais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et que j'allais , encore , être exclus !

Quand j'ai entendu Ron questionner Parvati , que 'jai vu qu'Harry n'était pas là , et que Harry Ron et Draco avait été convoqués chez Dumbledore , j'ai compris qu'il se passait Quelque chose………

Heuresement qu'Harry ne s'ai pas méfier de la bague que je lui ai offert a noël. Et dire qu'il se force a la porter en croyant que je lui offert ça parce-que je suis « folle amoureuse de lui « ! tssssss les Hommes croivent être e centre de l'univers ! j'ADORE Harry mais sa conclusion fut biennnnnnn trop hative ! Cette bague n'étéait absolument pas une preuve d'amour , c'est un colle-aux-fess de Fred et george !

Ginny sorti un parchemin et murmura :

toi qui colle aux fesse d'Harry potter , dis moi ou il est c'est l'Heure !

Le parchemin s'illumina et elle vit une carte ( semblable a celle des maraudeurs) avec un Harry dessiné dans une maison marquée « Malfoy manor »

Le parchemin s'enflamma ensuite.

Bon , la durée de vie de leurs produits est pas top , mais je sais ou il est !

Ginny enfourcha le Nimbus 2001 d'angelina jonhson ( elle « emprunte » partout ginny ! une vrai picpocket !)

Et , le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles , s'envola vers le MANOIR MALFOY.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Harry , nous ne pourrons pas le ramener a poudlard par la voie des airs ! JE NE SAIS PAS VOLER ! et tu ne peux pas le porter , guider le balai , et m'avoir a l'arriere en même temps !

Nous avons un petit soucis il est vrai……. Dit Harry totalemen paniqué ,

Draco était , certes , vivant , mais très mal enpoint , il lui fallait des soins , et très rapidement. Il doutait fortement qu'un des ( heuresement évanoui) mangemeort ou prositué présents dans le manoir est particuliermen l'envie ou même le pouvoir de le guérir , mais en tout cas , lui n'en avait aucun pouvoir.

Il fallait l'amener a l'infirmeri de Poudlard , le plus vite possible , la seul issus étant la voie des airs , et étant venu chercher Hermione , il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner de nouveau , surtout que les mangemort n'était qu'assomés par le cri d'Hermione.

Pars sans moi ! je me cacherais dans les jardins , à l'abris , il a besoin de soins !

Il EST hORS de question Hermionne que je te laisse de nouveau là toute seule !

Il va mourir !

Et toi , si tu reste , tu vas aussi mourir !

Besoin d'aide !

Hermione et Harry leverent les yeux vers une des fenetres du manoir , cassée , et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent de surpirse a la vue de Ginny , trnakillement assise sur son balai , la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry dans une main.

Que………

Plus tard les explications , dit Ginny en descendant vers le sol. J'ai déclenché une alarme magique , mais tous les mangemeort sont a moitié mort , ça devrait nous laisser un peu de temps…….. Ouch Malfoy est fraiment Mal en point ! Je dois l'achever ou selon les rumeurs comme quoi il seraitl'homme secret avec qui sors Hermione , le sauver ?

Le sauver ! hurla presque Hermione.

Bon ba , Harry je le porte ou tu le porte !

Harry sembla soudain s'éveiller de sa rude surpise , c'est pas la Ginny qui sourit bêtement chaque fois que je parle ! et répondit :

je le porte , s'il te plait , prend Hermione derrière ton balais , je te ferais pasez l'interrogatoire plus tard , dit-il.

Ginny sourit , et tous les 4 , ils repartirent

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Voilà j'espère que ce chap vous a plus , et que j'ai réussi a bien écrire , ça fait si ltps ! svp , mm si c pour minsulter du retar **( rougi de honte) read and revieuw !**


	26. 24 AVEC halliwell : ginny !

Voilà c'est le chap 24 **AVEC** les sœurs Halliwel ! ne vous étonez pas si il y des passages qui sont exactement les même que dans la version sans , car il faut que l'histoire concorde quand je vais faire disparaître les sœurs. Je ne fais qu'une fin ! voilà bisou é merci a

**Severia Dousbrune :** merciiiiiii ! ça fait tjs plaisir de voir qu'on est pas oublier ! Non hélas j'ai pas encore trouver le moyen de me retrouver dans le monde D'Harry Potter…. Mais , mnt ke je sais ke jkrowling est une cracmol venant de laba , je me dis qu'il y a tjs myen d'atterir laba ! je continu mes recherches ! sinon , comment vais-je violer Draco !

**Laska Malfoy :** looooool : non Harry n'a pas encore mis sa graine , Hermione st bien enceinte , mais ds la prophétie , les deux.. euh……… grains vont fusioner. Même si Harry n'ajoutait son grain que le jour avant le terme de la grossesse d'Hermione , le fusion aurait lieu !Merci d'aimer autant l'hisoire , et pour Ginny , t'es pa la seul a l'apprécier !J'en vais marre que tt le mon2 la voi kom une nian nian girl , cette fic ne s'ape pa changement et conséquence pour rien ! encore merci !

**Alysia Adams** : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! jadore avoir des revieuws de ta part , ca me fais tjs extremement plaisir car j'm bcp tes fic !merci dadorer ma fic lol , c'est comme une paye pour moi c bo compliments !(ps : le plan de ginny est entierment originaire de mon cervo tordu , j'ai tjs révé de f'r ca )

**Glamour-girl :** 0o tombe en larme devant son pc o0 je vous aveai manké ! c tro gentiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllll ! merci 1000 moi pour ta revieuw !0o retombe en larme devant son pc……… trop démotion o0

**Ayuluna :** ma tite ayuluna , une fidele ! merci de pa mavoir oublier ! comme alysia adams jadore t fics , et ca fait trè plaisir de voir ke tu m la miene ! héhéh eh oui , je suis pa diabolik de spontex pour rien , cette fic est une dray mione , pas une harry mione , tu vera tu vera ( tt recomensera tu vera tu vera , euh pardon jarete de chanter ') , jai une idé deriere le tete , harry ne couchera PAS avec mione !

**Lisalune :** MDRRRRRRRRR MERCI ! lol je suis contente de bien tavoir fait rire ! dailleur oui je croi ke lidé du gloss venait effectivement de ta fic , en fet g pa fai gaff mais mnt je me souvien ke c'est ta fic ki mavai doné lidé ! merci ô nymphe inspiratrice ! en tt k merciiiiiii !

**Buzame :** merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii mdr : non ce n'est pas de famille…….. bizaremen , je suis la seul taré de la famille. Je suis leur tare et tan mieu ! ce kil peuven être enuyan chez moi ! heuresemen ke je poeu rigoler avec mon reflet ds le miroir , il est très drol é bien bavar , mais parfoi , il par ds des délires !

**Popov :** MERCI POPOV ! VOILA C PA LA SUITE MAIS LA VERSION AVEC SŒUR HALLIWELL !

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS MAIS JE VOU PREVIEN C PRESK LA MM CHOSE KE SANS LES SŒUR , ALOR YA D PASSAGE PAREIL , G PA FAI DEFFORT SURHUMAIN LOL !

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A peine défiger , Draco de jeta sur hermione , et ligota d'un sort les trois povres sorcière , pris Hermione par la main et commença a courire en criant : vite ils vont nous ratraper !

STOP ! du calme ! Déligote tout de suite me sauveuses 00 Draco s'exécuta , éttoné00 ensuite , tes satané mangemort ne nous feront rien , ils sont comme stupéfixié. Et pour finir , ça.

Hermione attrapa la tête de Draco et lui donna le baisé le plus fougueux et passionné qu'il n'eut jamais reçu.

Les jeunes , j'allais dire que c'est pas l'endroit , mais comme ici c'est un vrai moulin à putes , je suis obliger de dire que c'est juste... PA DU TT LE BON MOMEN ! hurla harry. Et c qui ces filles !

t'inquiète Harry , elles sont de notre côté et ce sont mes sauveuses ! expliqua Hermione

Oui mais les explications seront pour plus tard , il n'y a que le couloir de figé , ton voldi- machin chose peut arrivé à tout moment. s'énerva Piper

Effectivement , me voilà.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Minerva ? commença le professeur Dumbledore. Pensez-vous que la fin jusifie les moyens ?

Veuillez m'escuser, mais je ne vous suis plus Albus……… A quel sujet ?

Et bien Miss granger ne souhaitera jamais avoir d'enfant de Mr Potter de son plein grès. Là est le probleme……..sur ce il lança au professeur Mc Gonnagall un regard entendu.

Albus , vous n'y songez pas ! Et c'est inutile ! Miss granger est raisonable , même Monsieur Malfoy a réussi a se mettre l'idée que Potter la toucherais , elle , et je parle bien de Mr Malfoy , un jaloux impulsif et plus qu'irraisoné ! Si même lui a pu se rendre compte que c'est une chose nécéssaire , Mlle Granger se fera une raison !

Minerva , bien sur que Mll Granger , ou plutôt devrait-on dire Grandelson , acceptera , elle a la fatalité de Serpentard , la raison de Serdaigle et le courage de Gryffondore. Mais elle a aussi le cœur de Gryffondore. Même si elle accèpte d'avoir une relation avec Harry , elle pourra toujours se forcé , mais jamais , elle n'auras l'ENVI veritable d'un enfant de lui.

Alors , vous êtes sèrieu ? vou voulez trompez Miss Grandelson ?

Quel autre solution ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione , se figea et se retourna lentement.

Piper ki se comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'était soudain figer se retourna et figea , de stupeur , l'homme immonde qui se trouvais derrière elle.

Aaaaaaaargh ! c'est quoi cet………. Chose ! c un homme ça ! il a une tête de serpent ! immode ! il ma fait tellement peur que je l'ai figé !

Hermione , Harry et Draco ( aisin que paige , même si elle était Habituée) la regardèrent , les yeux exorbités.

Tu as figé le seigneur des ténèbres !s'exclama Hermione , choquée

Il y a quelque chose de mal ! s'éttona Piper , avancant un mouvement pour le défiger.

Non ! s'exclama précipitement Harry ! C'est génial ! C'est juste choquant ! Tu as un pouvoir effrayant !

Piper leva les sourciel , en guise d'interrogation.

En fet , ils sont éttonés car la personne que tu viens de figer avec tant de faciliter est Lord Voldemort , en gros le mage le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais exister dans leur monde , expliqua paige , c'est un peu comme si un inconnu , d'un simple mot avait détruit la source , tu comprend leur éttonement ?

Nannnnnn arrèter , s'exclama Pheobe , riant , ce Voldi-machin chose n'est absolument pas comparable a la source ! c un même pas un démon ! a par son immonde face , il a vraiment rien d'effrayant !Vous allez pas me faire croire qu'un ridicule petit bonhomme comme ça vous fait peur ! dit-elle a l'attention des trois Poudlariens.

Ce ridicule petit bonhomme , comme tu l'appelle , commença Hermione d'un ton sec , est un Mage noir qui a tuer des milliers de familles , torturant femme et enfant , faisant plonger dans la folies une grande parti dun monde des sorciers , rendant orphelin un grand nombre d'enfant , torturant et tuant un maximum de moldus , personnes sans pouvoirs magiques , afin d'éradiquer cette « race ». Alors oui , j'ai des raisons d'avoir peur de lui.Termina t-elle d'un ton qui montrait sa haine envers le seigneur des ténèbres.

Voyant sa gaffe , Pheobe murmura un « Oh » d'étonement et un « pardon »

Bien on ferais bien d'y aller , murmurra Draco , en posant des mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour la calmer.

Ils ne t'on pas fait de mal ? murmurra-til a l'attention de la jeune sorcière

Ils ont failli.Elle lacha une larme que Draco essuya avec un baiser.

Les amoureux c'est pas tout mais on va pas s'attarder là ! dit paige , commençant a s'avancer.

Non mais vous voulez laisser passer une ocasion pareil , hurla Harry , sidéré.

Son ton les fit tous sursauter ,le même grand regard interrogateur sur le visage.

Mais vous le faites exprès ! Voldemeort est là , totalement démuni et innofensif , et ça n'a traversé l'esprit a aucun de vous QUE C'EST LE MOMENT IDEAL POUR L'ELIMINER DEFINITIVEMENT !

Hermione se plaqua la main sur la bouche de stupeur ! Ils n'y avait même pas penser ! Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu leur passer par la tête de partir tranquillement en laissant Voldemort juste figé , ce qui n'était pas définitif !

Pas la peine de crier , ils sont juste perturbés ! Hermione , si c'est bien ça , vient d'échappper a un viol et le blond vient de retrouver sa bien aimé après s'être rongé les sang pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps , de plus nous , on était pas censé savoir qu'on devait exterminé qui qur se soit , dit Pheobe pour calmer Harry.

Désolé , dit paige.

Harry , tu te sens près a utiliser l'avada kedavra sur lui , maintenant !Dit Hermione d'une petite voix .

Je……… je n'aurais sûrement plus l'occasion , même si c'est un sortilège impardonnalble , la prophétie le dit , je dois le tuer.

Bon courage Harry , dit Draco.

Harry , s'avanca , un air déterminé sur le visage , mais en étant porfondément éffrayé.

Il est carrément sans défense , c'est comme si je l'attaquais par derrière , je ne vaux pas mieu que lui , pensa-t-il. Mais c'est le mal personnifié ( mdr j'ai tjs révé de dire ça )il le faut.

Il leva s abaguette , déglutti un coup ,puis regarda la silhouette de Voldemort immobile avec un regard déterminer.

Ketlapowa ! Hurla Harry. Sa baguette pointée vers le cœur de Voldemort.

Drago ouvrit les yeux d'étonement. Harry ne venait pas d'utiliser le sort impardonnable , mais le Keltapowa , un puissant sor de magie noir qui ottait les pouvoirs d'un sorcier pendant une durée déterminé, d'ou l'éttonement de Draco.Depuis quand potter utilisait de la magie noir , que même le ministère n'avait pas le droit de se servir ?

Un puissant rayon mauve frappa Voldmemort , mais à leur grand éttonement , il eut un effet tout a fait indésirable.

Il frappa effectivement Voldemort , mais il le défigea , et retourna vers son propriétaire en passant du mauve au rouge.

Ils eurent le temps de se baisser , sauf Piper quireut le sort de plein fouet , et se torilla de douleur.

C'était un doloris.

Pitoyable tu croyais me vaincre ainsi Potter ?! J'espere que tu ne pensais pas ça ! mais d'ailleur , que penses tu !

Voldemort de ses deux mains blanchatres se toucha le front , et les dirigea vers Harry et Draco , qui étaitjuste devant Hermione.

Harry vacilla , sembla lutter une seconde et redevint normal mais Haleta comme s'il faisait un profond effort. Draco lui hurlait de douleur.

De tous les doloris et nombreuses douleurs qu'ils avait déja pu ressentir dans le passé aucune n'était tel.

Voldemort était comme rentré dans son esprit. Il revoyait toutes les pires scènes de sa vie , et chaque molécule de son cerveau était analysé pour detecter a qu'elle parti du corps elle était conecté puis se mettait a chauffer en envoyant une douleur atroce dans cette parti du corps. Tous , son corps , son cerveau , et son moral était mis a sang , la douleur n'était pas que physique , elle était aussi pshycologique.

Hermione regarda la scène avec effroid Pheobe hurlait en voyant Draco et Piper se tordre de douleur , paige essayade guerir Piper avec ses pouvoirs d'être de lumiere , mais ça ne marchait pas, Harry se releva , Et Voldemort le regarda , un eclair , bref , d'incompréhension passa dans son regard puis il sourit.

Il leva les mains , Draco cessa de hurler , il saignait , et ne bougeait plus d'une seule rerspiration

Ah , ENFIN tu me surprend Harry. Occlumencie ? bien maitriser en tous cas. Ton ami en tous cas n'as apparement pas eu le même entrainement , dit-il en désignant Draco sur le sol.

Mais ta copine ?

Hermione qui pleurait sur Draco semblat tilté.Ce monstre avait tué Draco , et maintenant , il voulait s'en prendre a elle et au seul souvenir qui lui restait de Draco.

Leur bébé.

Une vague d'intense rage apparu dans ses yeux Habituelemen miel.

Virant au noir le plus intense , ses paupilles se dilatèrent , ses cheveux volèrent comme dans un coup de vent , et soudain l'atmosphère de la pièce devînt lourde , forte , noire , intense.

Harry défaillit et tomba , éberlué. , Voldemort trébucha mais resta tout de même debout libérant Piper du pouvoir du doloris, une surpise affolée pur sur le visage.

Il semblait que le temps s'était arrèté. , plus aucun son ne se distinguait.sauf ce ronronement primitif.

Hermione fesait une sorte de grognement animal félin , en direction de Voldemor , elle s'était levé , et ses yeux totalement noir le fixait. Soudain elle sécria :

NE TOUCHE PAS A MON BEBE !

toutes les fenetres du manoire explosèrent a la suite de ce cri percant.

Les murs semblait trembler , une une onde invisible se dirigea vers Voldemort , le fesant littéralement décoler. Il s'écrasa comme jamais personne ne le fit sur le mur , et chacun de ses os se brisa.

Harry observait la scène choqué. Soudain , l'atmosphère redevînt « normal » et Hermione s'effondra.

Harry se leva , pour achever voldemort , mais celui-ci bien évidment avait disparu , par on ne sait quel miracle.Piper se releva , suffocant , la respiration saccadé , pheobe étoufa un sanglot et la serra dans ses bras, Paige tourna lentement la tte vers Harry.

Il secoua hermione qui s'assit.

Dracoo………. Gémit-elle dans un souffle , avant de s'éffondrer en larmes sur Harry.

.** 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ginny Weasley en avait marre. Son frêre semblait être un abruti de premiere , et elle , était toujours mis a l'écart de tout ! Elle qui était , sans qu'aucun membre de sa famille le sache , surement la plus belle réussite Wealsey.

Mais quand on vivait dans l'ombre de 6 frêre si fooooormidable , comment voulez vous etres reconnu !

Bill travaillait a la célèbre banque Gringotts , Charlie cotôyait les dragons , Percy , certes , n'éxistait plus , dans leur « famille » , mais il avait malgrès tous durant toutes ses années d'entente été le préfèt en chef Honnoré. Et Fred et George, même si jamais Mrs Weasley ne l'avouerait , était les plus braves et chaleureux enfant qu'une mère réverait d'avoir. Avec eux , une mère se sentait vivante et utile tous les jours ! Et puis il y avait Ron , son -même si très imbécile- frêre , qui était le meilleur ami de Harry potter , le célèbre survivant.

Alalalalalalala , elle le prouverait , pas qu'elle est quoique se soit a se prouver a elle même , elle s'aimait tellement ( très narcissique notre nouvelle Ginny , enfin particulierement et surtout , très su d'elle ….) mais elle voulait prouver au monde entier qu'elle avait tout pour ne pa être tenu de côté lors des combats.

Une guerre aprochait , elle en fera parti coute que coute , hors de question de rester les bras croiser pendant tous ses amis tomberont chacun leur tour.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Son doigt.

Quoi ?gémit Hermione qui continuait de pleurer

Il a bougé le doigt.

La scène semblat de nouveau se figer , sans pour une fois la moindre intervention magique.

Quoi !

Hermione se levat d'un bon et courut vers Draco.

Il respire ! il respire de nouveau !

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_dans cette cité anormalement calme , trois jeunes délinquant se dirigent vers une cabine téléphonique…….. SUREMENT POUR LA CAMBRIOLER ! a non , il téléphone……..surement pour apeler de dangeureux dileurs de drogues islamiques………Non mais tu rend compte !_

Dean thomas , le valeureu Gryffondore , tranquement installé devant une projection magique d'un spectacle moldu d'un comique qu'il venérait ( jamel debouze pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris ) n'aurais pas imaginer un instant possible de voir son plus grand rêve s'accomplir a cet instant précis.

Ginny , le femme de ses nuits , celle dont il était amoureux secretement depuis des années , qu'il voyait et revoyait tous les soirs en rêve , se tenait justement , devant lui , nue !

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**20 minutes plus tôt**

Alors comme ça c'est Dean qui garde l'entrée de la tour de gryffondore ! Dumbledore avait tout prévu ! Depuis cette annonce qu'il a fait ce matin , comme quoi nous devions rester avec interdiction formelle de sortir de nos dortoirs , il a fait exprès de choisir Dean , car c'est bien le seul gryffondore qui aurait le courage de s'oposer a Ron si celui-ci voulait aller jouer son heros………

Je me demande pourquoi Dean n'aaprécie pas Ron. Et vice versa………

Surtout que je trouve Dean adorable……… et qu'il est surtout……… GINNY ON SE CONCENTRE ! trouver un moyen de passer………

Oh.elle avait une vilaine idée ! très vilaine ! mais bon , pour une fois qu'elle pourrait profiter de son pouvoir de femme !

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

C'est enfermement est un véritable don du ciel ! cria Lavande a Parvati . Je vais pouvoir enfin séduire Ron !

Mais il semble être amoureux d'Hermione !répondit Patil en agitant les bras comme……… une agitée

Oui , mais je vais le séduire de toutes mes forces , et il va l'oublié Hermione , foi de Gryffondore !

Sur ce , les deux filles poussèrent des gloussement pendant 5 bonne minutes en choisissant une tenue. 15 minutes plus tard , Lavande descendait les escaliers du dortoirs des fille pour aller rejoindre Ron dans celui des Garçon , avec une excitation profonde de savoir que c'était interdit ne serait-ce qu'aller dans la salle commune.

Et c'est là qu'elle vu .

Ginny Weasley , totalemen nue , était en train d'embrasser fievresement Dean Thomas ! Celui-ci ne bougeait plus completemen sous le choc ! Lavande jurerait qu'il faisait une syncope !

Ginny ensuite se leva , fit de la fumée avec sa baguette , et lavande distingua qu'elle s'était échapper par le portrait de la grosse dame et avait d'ailleur de nouveau des vêtements.

Dean avait , lui , les yeux fermés , lavande l'observa pendant 5 minutes , encore sous le choc , et le vit se réveiller.C'est là qu'elle comprit.

Ginny avait mis sur ses lêvres une potion de minute-sommeil , et s'était présentée nue a dean , l'avait embrassé pour le faire avaller la potion puis était partit « en fumée » , lui faisant croire qu'il avait révé ! sachant que Mc Gonagall passait toute les heures demander a Dean si tout allait bien , l'ensorceler aurait été stupide vu que la fugue aurait été découverte !

Lavande était impressioné , et elle bouillonnait de questions.Elle ria un bon coup ( Dean était tout rouge car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait le « baton » hum hum ) et se dirigea discretement vers le dortoir des garçons.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ron ?

le Ron en question sursautta de son lit se cachant dèrriere. Il avait en effet été surpris pendant une occupation **PUREMENT** masculine dirons-nous ( on se dé-stress comme on peut **BIG SMILE** )

je ……… euh……. **LAVANDE** ! que fait tu là ! dit –il en rangeant tant bien que mal sa………. Baguette magique et essayant de cesser de ressemblant a un feu de signalisation.

Lavande rougit furieusement c'est l'heure de la branlette chez les gryffondore mâle ou quoi ! et s'interessa vivement a un poster d'équipe de sport aparement moldu vu que L'image n'était pas en action, faisant mine ne n'avoir absolument pa compris ce en quoi il venait tout juste d'être surpis

Ron , je sais que tu es triste pour Hermione , dit-elle soudain , plus sèrieusement.

Tu……… tu sais !

Bien sur que je sais ! elle et Harry sont les seuls a ne pas savoir !

Hermione est peut-être aveuglé c'est vrai mais Harry sait aussi………

Tout le monde sait que tu l'aime………

Ron tilta. Lavande ne parlait pas du tout du fait qu'Hermione avait été enlevée , mais elle parlait de la (maintenant) inéxistante attirance de Ron pour hermione !

je ne l'aime plus ! dit-il d'un coup , acceptant de sacrifier son Honneur pour protéger le secret.

Lavande ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

C'est vrai !

Euh……… oui j'en suis certain !c'est quand même moi le concerné , bien sur que je suis sûr !)

_C'est maintenant ou jamais _, se dit-elle

Pasque j'ai quelque chose a te dire Ron. Ca fait 2 ans maintenant .

Heu 2 ans que quoi !

2 ans que j'ai réalisé. Que j'ai réalisé que je ne veux qu'une chose. Ajouta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

Heu escuse moi mais tu pourrai pas êtres plus explicite ! demanda Ron completemen paumé

Que je veux ça. Lavande se pencha soudainemen et embrassa Ron a la foi délicatement é fievresement , comme l'expression de son doux désir si lontemps refoulé.

Et Ron , tout comme Dean quelques minutes plus tôt tomba des nus !

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

ALALALALA je suis trop divinement brillanteeeeeee ! pensa Ginny allegremment en marchant a pas feutrés dans les couloirs de Poudlard sous la cape d'Harry qu'elle avait « emprunté ».

Je le savait ! depuis le début de l'année je sentais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et que j'allais , encore , être exclus !

Quand j'ai entendu Ron questionner Parvati , que 'jai vu qu'Harry n'était pas là , et que Harry Ron et Draco avait été convoqués chez Dumbledore , j'ai compris qu'il se passait Quelque chose………

Heuresement qu'Harry ne s'ai pas méfier de la bague que je lui ai offert a noël. Et dire qu'il se force a la porter en croyant que je lui offert ça parce-que je suis « folle amoureuse de lui « ! tssssss les Hommes croivent être e centre de l'univers ! j'ADORE Harry mais sa conclusion fut biennnnnnn trop hative ! Cette bague n'étéait absolument pas une preuve d'amour , c'est un colle-aux-fess de Fred et george !

Ginny sorti un parchemin et murmura :

toi qui colle aux fesse d'Harry potter , dis moi ou il est c'est l'Heure !

Le parchemin s'illumina et elle vit une carte ( semblable a celle des maraudeurs) avec un Harry dessiné dans une maison marquée « Malfoy manor »

Le parchemin s'enflamma ensuite.

Bon , la durée de vie de leurs produits est pas top , mais je sais ou il est !

Ginny enfourcha le Nimbus 2001 d'angelina jonhson ( elle « emprunte » partout ginny ! une vrai picpocket !)

Et , le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles , s'envola vers le MANOIR MALFOY.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alors , résuma Paige , on ne peux pas ramener Draco en transplanant , ni par balais car aucune de nous de sait voler. Mais on peux y aller par téléportation !

Par quoi , questionna Hermionne , qui était complètement paniqué.

C'est presque comme transplaner.Répondit Piper qui s'était remis de ses émotions(fortes lol)

On peux essayer dit Harry.

Ils se tinrent tous la main et Paige ferma les yeux.

Une plui d'étoiles bleu les entoura , maisrien d'autre ne se produisait.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les pouvoirs de Piper marche mais pas les tiens ! dit pheoba a paige.

Besoin d'aide !

le quintor ( harry mione piper paige pheaobe , draco étant assomé dirons-nous) leverent les yeux vers une des fenetres du manoir , cassée , et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent de surpirse a la vue de Ginny , trnakillement assise sur son balai , la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry dans une main.

Que………

Plus tard les explications , dit Ginny en descendant vers le sol. J'ai déclenché une alarme magique , mais tous les mangemeort sont a moitié mort , ça devrait nous laisser un peu de temps…….. Ouch Malfoy est fraiment Mal en point ! Je dois l'achever ou selon les rumeurs comme quoi il seraitl'homme secret avec qui sors Hermione , le sauver ?

Le sauver ! hurla presque Hermione.

Bon ba , qui le porte !

Harry sembla soudain s'éveiller de sa rude surpise , c'est pas la Ginny qui sourit bêtement chaque fois que je parle ! et répondit :

je le porte , s'il te plait , prend Hermione derrière ton balais , je te ferais pasez l'interrogatoire plus tard , dit-il.Et les filles ?

Moi je vole , dit pheobe. Mais je ne peux pas porter plus de deux personnes , et a mon avis je ne vais pas tenir plus de 10 minutes !

bien on vera après s'être échapper d'ici , Ginny , a toi l'hooneur

Ginny sourit , et tous les 7 , ils repartirent

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

voilà ! mnt un truc totalemen ininteressant mais ki me fais bien rire : depuis ke j'ai découvert harry potter , a chak foi ke sur word japui sur la touch gras , je peu pa menpecher de penser o chvx de rogue !

R AND R !


	27. Dumbledore perds la raison

MEDAMES ET MESSIEURS ? MES TRES CHERS LECTEURS

Ceux ki ne veulent rien savoir du tome 6 d'harry potter ne lisez pas ce ki suit jusko 55555555

Je voulais juste dire : CHU TRO FOOOOOOOOORTE !

Vs avé vu ke ds le chapitre précédent , je disais ke ron était amoureux de mione et ke lavande voulait sortir avec ron et ke ginny embrass dean paske l le trouv adorable et kel dirai pa non a sortir avec ?

Ba je vien de lire hp6 , the half-blood prince , et ginny sort avec dean , hermione et ron son amoureu sof ke ron sen ren pa compte et kil sor avec lavannnnnnnnnnnde !

Bref , ce signe du destin ma poussé a continué ma fic.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

voici le dernier chapitre AVEC les halliwells.

« _Albus n'est plus le même , il n'a jamais semblé aussi vieux , aussi dépassé………. »_

Elle rentra dans son bureau et entreprit de se défaire de sa cape…

« _Il n'y songe tout de même pas , je sais que le sort du monde ne tient qu'a cela , mais tout de même , c'est terriblement grave , interdit , et cruel._ »

Elle se placa devant sa coiffeuse.

« _Merlin , Minerva regardes-toi. Ais-je toujours autant confiance en lui ?_ »

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Le retour fut vraisemblablement , TRES , difficile. ,

Entre Ginny qui râlait :

« Mais c'est que c'est pas un poid plume minus Malfoy ! Nan mais franchement Hermione , faut qu't'arrète de lui concocter des ptits plats ! Tu sais que trop de poignée d'amour TUE l'amour ! et le mythe sexy malfoy tant que t'y ais !

Harry qui en volant , on ne sais pas pourquoi , se perdait dans ses pensée et finissait avec son balai ( et Hermione a l'arrière raplons le !) inlassablement dans les arbres

Et phoebe qui devait faire des poses pour récupérer toutes les 5 minutes , ( c'est que porter deux femmes adultes qui ne sont pas top models usa ( en gros anorexique) ça fatigue !)

Le voyage ne put que se traduire par un , ou plutôt trois mots :

BIEN TROP LONG !

Heuresement , après une analyse appronfondit d'une de nos sorcière bien aimée , phoebe ( elle n'a aucun mérite , l a u une prédiction comme quoi il était pas en danger de mort !)

On rassura Hermione sur le fait que Draco n'était pas dans un état critique et qu'il ne souffrait plus , il faisait un bon gros somme.

Il volèrent directement jusqu'à la fenêtre de l'étage de Dumbledore , et entrèrent dans son bureau , après avoir déposé Draco a l'infirmerie au bon soins de Pomphresh.

-Je vous attendait avec impatiente ! Ravie de te revoir de toute santé Hermione. Asseyez vous asseyez vous.du thé ?

Ils répondirent par la négatif mais s'asseyèrent tout de même.

-Les sœurs Halliwells ? Autre dimension ? nous vous aideront a rentrer.j'ai juste quelque chose a dire.

Il se pencha vers son tiroir et sortit une boule bleu , et avant qu'Hermione , comprenant ce qu'il allait faire , ne puisse prononcé le moindre mot , il lanca : VIDENRA.

Un flash blanc illumina la pièce. Tous , sauf les sœurs Halliwell , était allongé par terre , évanouit.

-Je suis navré.

-QUE LEUR AVEZ VOUS FAITS ! se mit a hurler pheobe , choquée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pasj'ai mes raison , je suis du coté du bien , écoutez moi……..

-Je veux que vous , commenca pheobe , mais paige l'interrompit.

-laisse phebs. Dumbledore est du coté du bien , c'est marqué dans le bouquin , Si il fait ça ya foooooorcément une raison !

-Que je ne peux hélas pas toutes vous les donnez. Vous pouvez juste savoir que le sort de la boule bleu était un multi –oubliette.Il ne faut pas qu'ils se souviennent de vous , cela causerait un déséquilibre dans le monde.

En revanche je peux vous aidez a rentrez chez vous.Voici un portoloint spécial , il vous rammènera dans votre dimension.Racontez moi juste d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé depuis votre rencontre avec nos jeunes amis.

Avec réticence ( sauf de la part de paige qui avait une totale confiance en Albus) Elle lui racontèrent leur Histoire.a la fin du récit Dumbledore enchainat.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide , aurevoir , et au plaisir , finit-il dans un sourire chaleureux mais préssé.

-Vous semblez préssé de nous voir partir, dit Piper , méfiante.

-Ils vont se réveillez et je n'ai pas beaucoup de boule a multi oubliatos ! Bien aurevoir !

Il leur glissa dans les main le portoloint , et elles disparurent de son bureau aussi rapidement qu'elles y apparurent.

-Même le grand Albus Dumbledore s'abaisse a mentir ? » ce nest qu'une boule a sort doubli , c'est juste qu'ils ne doivent pas se souvenir de vous gnagngnagna………. Du grand Albus Dumbledore , c'est pitoyable.

-Suffit Phineas , cracha Dumbledore au portrait de phineas black , un des ex directeurs de poudlard.

- En plus utiliser une boule de contrôle total , impressionant , sais tu , mon bon Albus , que le Lord recrute toujours , tu pourrait l'interesser………

-J'AI DIT SUFFIT ! _EXPELIARMUS_ ! Le portrait de phineas se dechira sur le sol , ou son propriétaire parti en quatrième vitesse dans un autre portrait.

Dumbledore s'assit a son bureau et prit sa tête entre ses mains.Ce qu'il allait faire , il n'arrivait pas a l'aligner avec sa conscience.

Il se leva , et commenca ses instructions.

-Hermione Granger.

Hermione se leva comme une somnambule , et s'assit devant lui.

-Hermione granger , au moment ou tu allait te faire violer par le mangemort , Draco et Harry sont arrivés et t'on sauvés.Ils étaits déguisés en mangemort et tu te fesait passé pour sa soumise.Vous avez rencontrez voldemort , draco est tombé , Harry a tenue , et tu as , avec des pouvoirs inconnus , mis le Lord noir a Terre. Ginny Weasley est arrivée et vous êtes rentrez. Il n'y as jamais eu de sœurs Halliwell.

Ce soir tu n'auras qu'une envie , c'est de retrouvez enfin ton aimé , Draco , et de lui faire l'amour. _Direactiseas_

Hermione se récroula par terre.

-Ginny Weasley.tu es arrivée et vous êtes rentrez. Il n'y as jamais eu de sœurs Halliwell.

Ce soir tu resteras avec Draco et Tu auras une très longue conersation avec lui qui durera toute la nuit._Direactiseas_

Ginny tomba a son tour.

Harry Potter.(Il fit le récit qu'il avait fait a Hermione , il insistat sur le : Il n'y as jamais eu de sœur Halliwell.)

Ce soir , tu vas avaler une potion de polynectar que tu auras voler a Mme pompresh , dans laquelle tu mettra un cheveu de Draco Malfoy pour prendre son apparence.

Tu iras voir Hermione , tu te feras passer pour Draco et tu lui feras l'amour.

Ensuite tu rentrera a ton dortoir , tu trouveras une boite ke tu ouvriras._direactiseas_

Harry tomba , Dumbledore se leva lentement , et fit voler les corps inanimée jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Oh Albus !

-Pompom , s'exclama celui-ci dans un sourire. Les événement de ce soir on bien fatigué nos cher élèves , ils sont tombés évanouis ! Je compte sur vous pour leur administrez une bonne dose de chocolat , mais pouriez vous me laisser 5 minutes seul avec Monsieur Malfoy , je voudrait vérifier quelque chose.

-Mias bien sur ! Voilà , nos trois Griffondore sont couché en pleine santé , c'est le principal , je vous laisse !

Elle tourna les talons , et Dumbledore , lui , se tourna vers Dracoqui commençait a s'éveiller.Il réactionna la boule bleu ,

-Draco Malfoy , (Il re cita ce qu'il avait précédément raconté a Hermione et Harry)

Ce soir , tu vas commencez une chamaillerie avec Ginny Weasley qui aboutirat sur une longue conversation pendant laquelle tu oublieras Hermione. La conversation Terminée tu retrouveras Hermione , et tu lui diras que tu a de nouveau envie d'elle._Direactiseas_

Draco s'effondrat de nouveau…

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Harry était le premier a s'être éveillé , et il vit , sur l'étagère a potion de Mme Pompresh , une bouteille de polynectar.

Il se levat , il sentait qu'il DEVAIT la prendre.Ce qu'il fit.

Un cheveux de Malfoy. Pourquoi avait –il le besoin présent de prendre l'apparence de Malfoy.

Il se sentait en BESOIN de ce cheveu.

Il s'en saisit et le mélangea a la potion , la cachant au moment ou Hermione et Ginny se réveillèrent.

-Harry , s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps .

Après une longue négociation avec Mme Pompresh , et une bonne quantité de chocolar obligatoire avalé Ils purent touts les trois sortirent de l'infirmerie , et partirent chacun de leur côté.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

« Escada Island kiss , le parfum préféré de Draco.

Un peu de coco dans les cheveux , pour le rendre fou.

L'ensemble rouge ou noir ?Pffffff quelle question , l'ensemble noir en soie sur des draps de soi rouge !C'est de Drago Malfoy qu'on parle là ! »

Depuis sont retour a la chambre , Hermione n'avait qu'une pensée faire l'amour a Draco.

Elle avait besoin de ratraper le temps qu'elle avait perdue kidnapée , elle avait besoin de sentir son corp préssé contre le sien.

BESOIN.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Draco emergea d'une létargie plus que bizarre.Il aimait toujours Hermione de tout son cœur , mais malgrès tout , ce qu'il avait envi sur le moment , ce n'était pas de la retrouver mais d'aller enquiquiner la minie Weasley !

Il en avait ………

BESOIN.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Harry se trouvait assit sur un canapé de la salle sur demande.

Sans ne réfléchir plus , il avalat d'un trait la potion , et se regardant dans un des miroirs , vu son corp commencer a changer.

Il métamorphosa ensuite son écusson pour lui donner l'apparence d'un écusson de serpentard et Partit en direction des cachots.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ginny dit le mot de passe a la grosse dame , et avant que Dean ( en fervant defenseur de la cause des entrées défendues !) ne puissent dirent un mot , elle lui lancat un : plaisanrevus !

-Je savais que tu était tarée Weasley , mais au point d'ensorceler un de tes propres camarades pour qu'il fasse des rêves peu orthodoxe……… , je suis choqué !

-Malfoy ! s'exclama Ginny a ce dernier qui venait de passer par la porte pas encore refermée.

-hummmmmmmmmmm……… oh oui……ooooooooooooo encoooooore….

-Tu les réussit très bien ces sortilèges……… Avou que tu as de l'entrenement , c'est pour que tes partenaire soit un minimum excité lorsqu'il sont avec toi dans un lit ? je sais que c'est dur d'avoir un phisique difficile……… non en fait je sais pas du tout !Termina Malfoy et il explosa de rire.

-hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm oh oui ginny , oh oh OHHHHHHH GINNYYYYYYYYYYY !

Draco et Ginny regardait Dean par terre , ébahie , puis Malfoy de tourna ver Ginny avec un grand sourire.

-Je retire ce que je vien de dire , Dean thomas a l'air d'apprécier énormément ton physique !

-Oh Malfoy la ferme !Tu es jaloux car aucune fille ne rêve de toi !

-ppppff tu essaye de le cacher , mais je sais bien que toi , ainsi d'aillleurs que toutes les filles de Poudlard rêvent de mon corp superbement sculté ! Mais désolée les filles je suis pris maintenant !Si vous voulez une roue de secour il y a toujours saint potter !

-Il est mieu que toi !

- Ah c'est donc cela effectivement tu ne fantasme pas sur moi………

-Effectivement !

-…………………..car tu fantasme sur Saint Potter ! Tu es secretement amoureuse de lui !j'avais oubliééééééé !

-OH tu me lourde malfoy ! gueula Ginny et elle partit en direction du dortoir de ron pour lui parlez , Draco sur les talons………

-Weasley………

Elle continua d'avancer furieusement et s'arrétat devant la porte de ron…

-WEASLEY Weasley ! bon d'accord……… Ginnyyyyy !

Il arriva enfin a sa hauteur et compris pourquoi , même après qu'il se fut forcé a un minimum de civilité , elle n'avait pas répondut………

Ginny venait d'ouvrir la porte et se trouvait nez a nez devant Lavande, les seins nues , avec sa jupe remontée jusqu'au hanches , a cheval sur Ron !

Elle referma la porte en panique et Draco et elle coururent jusqu'à sa chambre , ou comme accompagnée d'une fille , Draco put montée sans que les escaliers se transforment en tobogan.

-OH MERLIN OH MERLIN OH MERLIN !

-Ginny , s'était bien ton frêre que je viens de voir en pleine partie de jambes en l'air avec Brown !

- Oh merlin oui.

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux , avec leur visage de tromatisés a vie , et après un instant explosèrent de rire.

-j'était venue te rendre la cape d'invisibilité de Potter que tu avais oublié a l'infirmerie.

-De Harry , pas Potter !

-Oh oui milles escuse , c'est que tu le défend ton amour ! Alors comme ça tu est transit de harry Potter !

Et Ils continuèrent dans leur chamaillerie , aboutissant finalement a une grande discusiion qui durat………durat………………

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Jesuisfollededraco prononca Harry/Draco connaissant bien le mot de passe de la salle de prefet de sa meilleure amie.

-Oh Draco te voilà Enfin.

-Hermione………J'ai eu si peur……… Je t'aime tu sais ?

-Oh Draco !Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionément , puis l'entrainat vers sa chambre.

-Draco , je , je veux te sentir en moi………

Il l'embrassa fougueusement , lui souleva les jambes pour la faire tombe sur le lit de soie. La chambre était remplit de bougie et parfumée.Elle , elle sentait la coco et un autre parfum. Elle le rendait dingue.

Il avait BESOIN de la prendre.

Il lui détacha sauvagement son peignoir de satin , la découvrant en sous-vêtement de soie et dentelle noir.

Il lui embrassa le cou lui caressa les cheveux tout en carsséssant par dessus le tissus ses deux tétons excités.

Elle lui arrachat sa chemise et lui léchat avidement le torse , le retournant .

Se placant en position dominante , a cheval sur lui elle entreprit de lui otez sa ceinture et son pantalon sous lequelle elle sentait déjà se dresser sa virilité.

Une fois le pantalon expédier , elle pris son membre entre ses mains et le lécha de maniere experte pour enfin le prendre entierement dans sa bouche………

-Hermione……..j'ai envi de toi…… d'être en toi……

n'atendant que ça , elle se glissa a ses coté, et lui se glisa entre ses cuisses.Il prolongea l'attente en lui enlevant qon soutient gorge , puis son shorti , lui suca délicatement les tétons , et après un regard pénétra lentement en elle.

Il accéléra lentement la cadence , accéléra , jusqu'à ce que leur deux corps remuent leur hanches a un rythme éffréné , faisant de plus en plus monter la tension dans leur deux corp.

Enfin , atteignirent tout deux la jouissance , et sécroulèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

-Draco , c'était , magnifique.

-Chérie , je suis désolé , je dois aller prendre ma potion chez pompresh je suis léssivé. Tu a été incroyable.

-Je t'ai épuisé a ce point ? dit-elle en rigolant. Le jeu en valait la chandelle , dit-elle en se relevant.Je vais prendre une douche en t'attendant.

Elle l'embrassa se dirigea vers la salle de bain , et avant de fermer la porte , dit , d'une voi troublée.

-Draco , quand j'étais las-bas , je n'est pas cesser de penser a toi.Tu étaits ma raison de leur réister. Je savais que tu viendrais me sauver.J'aurais pus tout subir mais tout de même survivre juste pour te revoir , même si c'était la derniere fois .Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant.

-Moi non plus Hermione. Je t'aime.

Elle ferma la porteEt il se rabilla.

Il parti en trombe de la salle commune

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Draco et Ginny avaient parlé une bonne partie de la soirée , mais lil voulait retrouver sa Hermione.

Arrivée a sa chambre, il la trouva sous la douche.

Et s'en qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi , il la rejoignit en disant : j'ai de nouveau envie de toi………

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

. Sa véritable identitée reprenait ses droits.

Il rechangea son écusson , une fois arivée dans sa salle communne ( ou il trouvea Dean thomas en train de murmurer « oh oui ginny ») il pensa.

Ginny.Sa ginny.

Ce qu'il avait fait était Horrible. Il a trompé et trahit Hermione pour pouvoir accomplir la prophécie.Il aurait put chercher a trouver un autre moyen , mais non sans consulter personne il s'était permit de faire cela .

Il se sentait sale. Il avait l'impression d'avoir coucher avec Hermione a on insu.

Ce qui était le cas.

Il avait l'impression de l'avoir violer.

Et il ne l'avait deux fois plus pas respectée en couchant avec elle de la sorte car en plus , pendant tout ce temps , il pensait a une autre .

Ginny.Il avait pensé tout le long a ginny.

BOITE.il sentait qu'il allait trouver une boite sur son lit.ne plus penser a Hermione et Ginny. Il rentra dans son dortoir ( il y trouva Ron et Lavande nus enlacée dans les draps en train de dormir.)

La boite était la. Il sentait qu'il devait l'ouvrir. , il en avait BESOIN.

Il l'ouvrit , et une voix sortit de la boite , dans un soufle , murmurant ,

_:oubliette………_

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

VOILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je sens que bcp vont déééétesté ! mais je vous en supli , juste ne me tuéééé pas !

Donnez vos impressions je vous en pri !et ossi !

MILLES ET UNE ESCUSES POUR LE RETARD !sourirez géné , bon c ken faite , g bcp de chose a me faire pardonner moi……….je croi ke euh… oui je vais…. M'éclipser !

Bye !


	28. Dumbledore perds la raison SANS haliwell

voici le dernier chapitre SANS les halliwells.

« _Albus n'est plus le même , il n'a jamais semblé aussi vieux , aussi dépassé…. »_

Elle rentra dans son bureau et entreprit de se défaire de sa cape…

« _Il n'y songe tout de même pas , je sais que le sort du monde ne tient qu'a cela , mais tout de même , c'est terriblement grave , interdit , et cruel._ »

Elle se placa devant sa coiffeuse.

« _Merlin , Minerva regardes-toi. Ais-je toujours autant confiance en lui ?_ »

Le retour fut vraisemblablement , TRES , difficile. ,

Entre Ginny qui râlait :

« Mais c'est que c'est pas un poid plume minus Malfoy ! Nan mais franchement Hermione , faut qu't'arrète de lui concocter des ptits plats ! Tu sais que trop de poignée d'amour TUE l'amour ! et le mythe sexy malfoy tant que t'y ais !

Harry qui en volant , on ne sais pas pourquoi , se perdait dans ses pensée et finissait avec son balai ( et Hermione a l'arrière rappelons le !) inlassablement dans les arbres

Le voyage ne put que se traduire par un , ou plutôt trois mots :

BIEN TROP LONG !

Heureusement , on rassura Hermione sur le fait que Draco n'était pas dans un état critique et qu'il ne souffrait plus , il faisait un bon gros somme.

Il volèrent directement jusqu'à la fenêtre de l'étage de Dumbledore , et entrèrent dans son bureau , après avoir déposé Draco a l'infirmerie au bon soins de Pomphresh.

-Je vous attendait avec impatiente ! Ravie de te revoir en pleine santé Hermione. Asseyez vous ,du thé ?

Ils répondirent par la négative mais s'asseyaient tout de même.

Il se pencha vers son tiroir et sortit une boule bleu , et avant qu'Hermione , comprenant ce qu'il allait faire , ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot , il lança : VIDENRA.

Un flash blanc illumina la pièce. Tous était allongé par terre , évanouit.

-Je suis navré mes enfants, mais de vos actions futures dépends la survie du monde sorcier…

-Même le OH si grand, oh si saaaage, Dumbledore utilise de la magie noir pour arriver a ses fins ? Intéressant…

-Suffit Phineas , cracha Dumbledore au portrait de phineas black , un des ex directeurs de Poudlard.

- Utiliser une boule de contrôle total , impressionnant , sais tu , mon bon Albus , que le Lord recrute toujours , tu pourrait l'intéresser…

-J'AI DIT SUFFIT ! _EXPELIARMUS_ ! Le portrait de Phineas se déchira sur le sol ,son occupant parti en quatrième vitesse dans un autre portrait.

Dumbledore s'assit a son bureau et prit sa tête entre ses mains, deprime de ce qu'il allait faire. il n'arrivait pas a s'accorder avec sa conscience.

Il se leva, et commença ...

-Hermione Granger.

Hermione se leva comme une somnambule, et s'assit devant lui.

-Hermione Granger , au moment ou tu allait te faire violer par le mangemort , Draco et Harry sont arrivés et t'on sauvé. ILs étaient déguisés en mangemorts mais vous avez rencontré Voldemort , Draco a reçu un sort et est tombé , Harry a tenue , et tu as , avec des pouvoirs inconnus , mis le Lord noir a Terre. Ginny Weasley est arrivé et vous êtes rentré. Ce soir tu n'auras qu'une envie, c'est de retrouvez enfin ton aimé , Draco , et de lui faire l'amour. _Direactiseas_

Hermione se ré écroula par terre.

-Ginny Weasley.

A son tour, tel un automate, Ginny se leva en attente des instructions.

Ce soir tu resteras avec Draco et tu auras une très longue conversation avec lui qui durera toute la nuit. Puis au petit matin tu le laisseras repartir voir sa chère Hermione. _Direactiseas_

Ginny tomba à son tour.

Harry Potter.(Il fit le récit qu'il avait fait a Hermione )

Enfin, ce soir , tu vas avaler une potion de polynectar que tu auras voler a Mme Pompresh , dans laquelle tu mettra un cheveu de Draco Malfoy pour prendre son apparence.

Tu iras voir Hermione , tu te feras passer pour Draco et tu lui feras l'amour.

Ensuite tu rentrera a ton dortoir , tu trouveras une boite que tu ouvriras en t'assurant d'etre bien seul..._direactiseas_

Harry tomba, Dumbledore se leva lentement, et fit voler les corps inanimée jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Oh Albus !

-Pompom , s'exclama celui-ci dans un sourire. Les événement de ce soir on bien fatigué nos cher élèves, ils sont tombés évanouis ! Je compte sur vous pour leur administrer une bonne dose de chocolat , mais pourriez vous me laisser 5 minutes seul avec Monsieur Malfoy , je voudrait vérifier quelque chose.

-Mais bien sur ! Voilà, nos trois Griffondores sont couché en pleine santé, c'est le principal , je vous laisse !

Elle tourna les talons, et Dumbledore , lui , se tourna vers Draco qui commençait a s'éveiller , alors il réactionna la boule bleu ,

-Draco Malfoy , (Il re cita ce qu'il avait précédemment raconté a Hermione et Harry)

Ce soir , tu vas commencer une chamaillerie avec Ginny Weasley qui aboutira sur une longue conversation pendant laquelle tu oublieras Hermione. La conversation terminée, au petit matin tu retrouveras Hermione , et tu lui diras que tu a de NOUVEAU envie d'elle._Direactiseas_

Draco s'effondra dans son lit…

Harry était le premier a s'être éveillé, et il vit, sur l'étagère a potion de Mme Pompresh , une bouteille de polynectar.

Il se leva , il sentait qu'il DEVAIT la prendre, ce qu'il fit.

Un cheveu de Malfoy. Pourquoi sentait il le BESOIN de prendre l'apparence de Malfoy ?

Il se sentait qu'il DEVAIT prendre ce cheveu.

Il s'en saisit et le mélangea a la potion, la cachant au moment ou Hermione et Ginny se réveillèrent.

-Harry , s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps .

Après une longue négociation avec Mme Pompresh , et une bonne quantité de chocolat obligatoire avalé, ils purent tous les trois sortirent de l'infirmerie , et chacun parti de son côté.

« Escada Island kiss , le parfum préféré de Draco.

Un peu de coco dans les cheveux , pour le rendre fou…

L'ensemble rouge ou noir ?Pffffff quelle question , l'ensemble noir en soie sur des draps de soie rouge !C'est de Drago Malfoy qu'on parle là ! »

Depuis sont retour a la chambre, Hermione n'avait qu'une pensée : faire l'amour a Draco.

Elle avait besoin de rattraper le temps qu'elle avait perdue kidnappée, elle avait besoin de sentir son corp pressé contre le sien.

BESOIN.

Draco emergea d'une létargie plus que qu'agréable, ou il pensait a Hermione, mais malgré tout , ce qu'il avait envi sur le moment , ce n'était pas de la retrouver mais d'aller enquiquiner la mini Weasley !

Il en avait …

BESOIN.

Harry se trouvait assit sur un canapé de la salle sur demande.

Sans réfléchir plus , il avala d'un trait la potion , et se regardant dans un des miroirs , vu son corps qui commençait a changer.

Il métamorphosa ensuite son écusson pour lui donner l'apparence d'un écusson de serpentard et partit en direction des cachots.

Ginny dit le mot de passe a la grosse dame, et avant que Dean ( en fervent défenseur de la cause des entrées défendues !) ne puissent dirent un mot , elle lui lança un :_ plaisanrevus_ !

-Je savais que tu était tarée Weasley , mais au point d'ensorceler un de tes propres camarades pour qu'il fasse des rêves peu orthodoxe… , je suis choqué !

-Malfoy ! s'exclama Ginny a ce dernier qui venait de passer par la porte pas encore refermée.

Dean : -hummmmmmmmmmm… oh oui…ooooooooooooo encoooooore….

-Tu les réussis très bien ces sortilèges… Avoue que tu as de l'entrainement, c'est pour que les mecs soient obsédés par toi ? je sais que c'est dur d'avoir un physique difficile… non en fait je sais pas du tout !Termina Malfoy et il explosa de rire.

Dean : -hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm oh oui ginny , oh oh OHHHHHHH GINNYYYYYYYYYYY !

Draco et Ginny regardait Dean par terre , en plein kiff , puis Malfoy se tourna vers Ginny avec un grand sourire.

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire , Dean thomas a l'air d'apprécier énormément ton physique !

-Oh Malfoy la ferme !Tu es jaloux car aucune fille ne rêve de toi !

-ppppff tu essaye de le cacher, mais je sais bien que toi, ainsi d'ailleurs que toutes les filles de Poudlard rêvent de mon corps superbement sculpté ! Mais désolée les filles je suis pris maintenant ! Si vous voulez une roue de secours il y a toujours saint potter !

-Il est bien mieux que toi !

- Ah c'est donc cela effectivement tu ne fantasme pas sur moi…

-Effectivement !

-…..car tu fantasme sur Saint Potter ! Tu es secrètement amoureuse de lui !j'avais oubliééééééé !

-OH tu me lourde malfoy ! gueula Ginny et elle partit en direction du dortoir de Ron pour lui parler , Draco sur les talons…

-Weasley…

Elle continua d'avancer furieusement et s'arrêta devant la porte de ron…

-WEASLEY Weasley reviens! bon d'accord… Ginnyyyyy !

Il arriva enfin a sa hauteur et compris pourquoi, même après qu'il se fut forcé a un minimum de civilité , elle n'avait pas répondu…

Ginny venait d'ouvrir la porte et se trouvait nez a nez devant Lavande, les seins nues , avec sa jupe remontée jusqu'au hanches , a cheval sur Ron !

Elle referma la porte en panique et Draco et elle coururent jusqu'à sa chambre (comme il était accompagné d'une fille , Draco put monter sans que les escaliers se transforment en tobogan…)

-OH MERLIN OH MERLIN OH MERLIN !

-Ginny , s'était bien ton frère que je viens de voir en pleine partie de jambes en l'air avec Brown !

- Oh merlin oui.

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux, avec leur visages de traumatisés a vie , et après un instant explosèrent de rire.

-j'était venue te rendre la cape d'invisibilité de Potter que tu avais oublié a l'infirmerie.

-De Harry , pas Potter !

-Oh oui milles excuses , c'est que tu le défend ton amour ! Alors comme ça tu es transie de Harry Potter !

Et ils continuèrent dans leur chamaillerie , aboutissant finalement a une grande discussion qui dura…dura…

-Jesuisfollededraco prononça Harry/Draco connaissant bien le mot de passe de la salle des prefets grâce a sa meilleure amie.

-Oh Draco te voilà Enfin.

-Hermione…J'ai eu si peur… Je t'aime tu sais ?

-Oh Draco !Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément , puis l'entraina vers sa chambre.

-Draco , je , je veux te sentir en moi…

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, lui souleva les jambes pour la faire tombé sur le lit de soie. La chambre était remplit de bougies et parfumée , elle sentait la coco et un autre parfum. Elle le rendait dingue.

Il avait BESOIN de la prendre.

Il lui détacha sauvagement son peignoir de satin, la découvrant en sous-vêtement de soie et dentelle noir.

Il lui embrassa le cou lui caressa les cheveux tout en caressant par dessus le tissus ses deux tétons excités.

Elle lui arracha sa chemise et lui lécha avidement le torse, le retournant .

Se plaçant en position dominante , a cheval sur lui elle entreprit de lui ôter sa ceinture et son pantalon sous lequel elle sentait déjà se dresser sa virilité.

Une fois le pantalon expédié, elle pris son membre entre ses mains et le lécha de manière experte pour enfin le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche…

-Hermione…..j'ai envi de toi… d'être en toi…

n'attendant que ça , elle se glissa a ses coté, et lui se glissa entre ses jambes, mais prolongea l'attente en lui enlevant son soutient gorge , puis sa culotte , il lui suça délicatement les tétons , et après un regard pénétra lentement en elle.

Il accéléra lentement la cadence, accéléra, jusqu'à ce que leur deux corps remuent leur hanches a un rythme effréné, faisant de plus en plus monter la pression dans leur deux corps.

Enfin, atteignirent tout deux la jouissance, et s'écroulèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

-Draco , c'était , magnifique.

-Chérie , je suis désolé , je dois aller prendre ma potion chez pompresh je suis lessivé. Tu a été incroyable.

-Je t'ai épuisé a ce point ? dit-elle en rigolant. Le jeu en valait la chandelle, dit-elle en Je vais prendre une douche en t'attendant. D'ailleurs c'est dingue on est déjà le petit matin !

Elle l'embrassa se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et avant de fermer la porte , dit , d'une voix troublée.

-Draco , quand j'étais là-bas , je n'ai pas cessé de penser que tu étais ma raison de leur résister. Je savais que tu viendrais me sauver. J'aurais pu tout subir en sachant juste que survivre me permettrait de te revoir , même si c'était la dernière fois .Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant.

-Moi non plus Hermione. Je t'aime.

Elle ferma la porte, et il se rhabilla.

Il parti en trombe de la salle commune

Draco et Ginny avaient parlé une bonne partie de la soirée, mais le petit matin arrivait, il voulait retrouver sa Hermione.

Arrivée à sa chambre, il la trouva sous la douche.

Et s'en qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il la rejoignit en disant : j'ai de nouveau envie de toi…

Pour Harry c'était la course. Sa véritable identité reprenait ses droits.

Il rechangea son écusson, une fois arrivé dans sa salle commune ( ou il trouva Dean thomas en train de murmurer « oh ouiiiii ginny !») il pensa.

Ginny.

Ce qu'il avait fait était horrible. Inqualifiable. Il a trompé et trahit Hermione pour pouvoir accomplir la prophétie alors qu'il aurait pu chercher un autre moyen , mais non sans consulter personne il s'était permit de faire cela .

Il se sentait sale. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couché avec Hermione a son insu.

Ce qui était le cas.

Il avait l'impression de l'avoir violer.

Et en plus, pendant tout ce temps, il pensait a une autre.

Il avait pensé tout le long à Ginny.

Arrivé dans sa chambre il vit une petite boite.

Il sentait qu'il devait l'ouvrir. , il en avait BESOIN.

Il l'ouvrit, et une voix sortit de la boite, dans un souffle , murmurant ,

_: oubliette…_

!

/ Voila j'ai corrige quelques fautes et incohérences dans mes phrases, je reprends la suite d'une fiction écrite il y a biiiiennnn lonnngtemps !

Je ne l'aime plus top car je trouve que ca part complètement en live vers la fin mais bon j'étais jeune… Il n'empêche que je trouve pas ca bien de la laisser comme ca, ca m'énerve les auteurs qui ne finissent pas leur fictions alors j'ai décidé de la finir coute que coute !


End file.
